Hunters
by StarLuna
Summary: A new student comes to Cross Academy and has been sent to keep an eye on things. It seems that a new threat is coming to the school and Sephiria has to deal with it on her own. Zero/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Vampire Knight story, i created this character for a class project and liked her in this type of genre that i decided that she fit in perfectly. i like adding in my own characters so i know how to write about and for them writing for other peoples characters is difficult. Ok disclaimer i dont own Vampire Knight etc..... only my own characters......

Chapter 1

"We don't have all day."

She didn't respond to his statement, she kept the same tranquil pace she had from the very begging. As they passed through the gates she could feel their presence, it was day time but still she knew they were close. To close for her comfort level but now she would have to learn to deal with the proximity. For hunters it's always difficult to resist when the pray is near, she was no different.

On their way to the headmaster's office all eyes appeared to be watching them from afar. They seemed interested in knowing who these people where and why they were here. Whenever it seemed like someone was about to approach them, all she had to do was look them in the eyes. The look in her cold emotionless eyes was enough to send them running the other way. She wasn't trying to scare them away it was just her nature which benefited her greatly in difficult situations. Whether dealing with humans or something worse.

When they reached the headmaster's office there was a man sitting behind a desk, as the door opened he lifted his head to see them standing there. They were greeted kindly by the headmaster, which to her seemed a little to overly excited. He was acting like a child in her eyes she couldn't see how he was the headmaster here. However she didn't question him she knew that he had to have some level of authority to be able to manage this school.

"Well that's wonderful however I think it would be best if she did not have all those weapons with her at school. I wouldn't want any of your students getting hurt.": Headmaster

"Any?"

"Yes, so if you please.": Headmaster

The headmaster gestured to a large trunk on the floor where she assumed he would like her to place them. She took off her coat to reveal a variety of weaponry hidden underneath. From guns to blades, looking at her from afar you would never guess that she would be caring anything dangerous.

She removed all her weaponry in the trunk, to the headmasters surprise the trunk as almost full. He had no idea just how many she had with her, she just kept pulling them out from the most unlikely and obvious places. He walked over to the trunk to eye all the weapons as he stared at all of them with wide eyes she had walked over to the window and looked out in the distance.

The two men had been talking for some time when there was a knock on the door. The headmaster allowed two figures to enter his office one was a cheerful girl and the other was a silent boy. When they entered the room they quickly noticed the two figures in the headmaster's office. They were a little shocked to see the headmaster entertaining guests. The boy closed the door behind him and they both came closer to the headmaster's desk.

"Yuki Zero excellent timing I would like you to meet our latest student": Headmaster

"Really that's great welcome to Cross Academy, I'm Yuki.": Yuki

"You didn't mention I would become a student here."

She didn't turn around to look at the people in the room, she just keep looking at out the window as if she were waiting for something to come into view.

"We need you here to determine the situation, it will only be temporary."

"Hmmm, very well as long as its temporary. However Morph will remain with me."

"Morph???": Yuki & Headmaster

The two of them were suddenly surprised to see a large wolf next to the girl. It seemed as if he had appeared out of thin air, the large wolf was sitting quietly watching the group.

"He won't be a problem."

"How exciting we have a new guard dog. Well I assume that Morph is your partner correct.": Headmaster

"Yes."

"Let's see what else oh Zero Yuki, she will also be a guardian for the time she attends school. Don't worry she's fully aware of the arrangement here. I assume this is one of the reasons you are here in the first place.": Headmaster

"As I said she will be here to determine the situation. I have other things to take care of; we will contact you when you're needed."

"My belongings."

"If I recall correctly you don't have any, however we have already brought you clothing and you will be wearing the school's uniform most of the time."

She turned her head to see the cheerful girl staring at her, she moved her eyes up and down. She wasn't the least bit amused a skirt, she was in no way shape or form a girl that liked wearing those things. She moved her eyes to look at the silent young man standing next to the cheerful girl to see what his uniform looked like.

"I shall take a boys uniform."

Without waiting to see their reactions she returned to looking through the window again, they stared at her for a moment not sure what to say.

"You will have to discuss that with the headmaster, there are also some items that the headmaster will be giving you at certain times. Those were instructions we received from Billy, good luck."

Without another word the man made his way out the door and left the school grounds. As she watched him leave through the gate she brought her attention back to the three people left in the room. The headmaster was behind his desk pulling something out of a drawer. It was a small engraved box, from what she could see the pattern engraved resembled the tattoo she had on the side of her neck. She also noticed that when she turned her head to get a better look at the box, the figures in the room were now aware of her tattoo, they seemed a little shocked but didn't ask anything. As she looked down at the box she also noticed that they were some markings that were similar to the boys tattoo.

"This is for you; I was given instructions to give this to you the moment you become a student and a guardian here.": Headmaster

The man opened the box slowly to reveal a gun inside; he removed it from the box and handed it to her. She was familiar with guns of many different varieties this gun seemed normal enough. It did have an old fashion style to it but that didn't matter to her, she actually preferred it that way.

"This is an anti-vampire gun, just in case you miss it won't hurt humans.": Headmaster

"I don't miss."

"That's great, it does seem to have some similarities with Bloody Rose doesn't it Zero.": Headmaster

The young man pulled out his own gun from his side to examine the similarities the headmaster was referring to.

"Why don't the two of you take her to her room and ill see if we have any spare boy's uniform.": Headmaster

She didn't wait for their response and started heading for the door, as soon as she opened the door the wolf stood up and was ready to follow. Before they could leave the headmasters office the cheerful looking girl called out to her.

"Wait you haven't told us your name yet.": Yuki

"My name is Sephiria"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review i got, i hope this will provide more info to help with criticism. any quetions, comments, concerns, etc... are fine.

oh this is my first time posting on fanfiction so i dont know where everything is yet so if anyone has any tips that would be great. Well enjoy........

Chapter 2

Yuki lead the way toward the room when they arrived the room was simple enough. The bed was to the right of the door and the dresser to the left. A window was the first thing she saw, it was directly across the door. She walked closer to the window to look outside, everything seemed perfectly normal from the outside. Students' walking to and from their classes, but it wasn't normal.

"We'll come back later to show you around the school.": Yuki

The two guardians left the room, Sephiria didn't have anything to unpack, she looked through the drawers to find a few clothes. She returned to the window looking outside waiting to see something important. With her loyal companion was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for her to say something.

"………………hmm………..": sephiria

After sometime there was a knock at the door.

"Sephiria if you're all settled in do you want to check out the school.": Yuki

She didn't respond only walked closer to the girl and out the door. As she started walking down the hall she stopped to look back at the girl who was still standing next to the door.

"which way?": sephiria

The girl had shown her through the entire school, every classroom every hall. It was starting to get dark outside now and she knew that the night class would be going to their classes.

"The night class will be coming out soon we should head over to the gate.": Yuki

As they approached the gate there was already a crowd of people waiting outside of it. She was wondering why they would be so interested in seeing the vampires. If they knew what they really were they wouldn't be crowding around. She didn't waste any time trying to identify reasons for them being there.

"you shouldn't be here return to your dorms.": sephiria

The crowd immediately turned around to see who was talking. When they spotted the girl the only thing that came to their minds was "who is she". As the crowd looked over to the girl they noticed that she wasn't wearing a school uniform. She looked nothing like any of the other students, her clothing was completely out of place. She looked like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, her dark emotionless expression didn't help either.

"Who do you think you are ordering us?"

"return to your dorms.": sephiria

Before any of the students could replay to her comment the doors had opened. The night class started making their way to their classes. As they walked on by the crowd immediately forgot about the unknown girl giving them orders. Yuki quickly made her way over for crowd control, she thought this was ridiculous she shouldn't be wasting her time with this petty problems. She should be out there on the hunt not babysitting.

As the night class made their way toward the building they suddenly stopped in their tracks. As the day class was excited they had stopped they didn't pay attention why. All of them were staring right at her the new girl, they could tell she wasn't an ordinary human like the rest of day class. They were not happy to see someone like her there, they knew exactly what kind of person she was just by looking at her.

"Welcome you must be a new student here.": Kaname

She looked at the night student who welcomed her, his hand was stretched out asking for hers. She ignored his hand and continued to stare at her new enemies. She considered this arrangement to be nothing more than an excuse to get close to the humans, but until she had evidence that said different she couldn't act.

"head to your classes and the rest of you return to your dorms.": sephiria

Everyone seemed shocked that she refused his welcome, the night class was especially unset that she had shown so little respect toward their leader. The night class had started making their way towards the new girl, it seemed that the students had another idea in mine. However their leader had already turned away from her and started making his way back toward the building as he spoke.

"Head towards your classes we shouldn't be late.": Kaname

With that the rest of the night class turned around and headed towards their classes. As the night class entered the building Sephiria's attention was brought back to the group of students still outside the gates.

"I won't ask again return to your dorms.": sephiria

Her voice was colder than before it seemed that she wasn't going to tolerate any disobedience. She continued to stare at the crowd of students it seemed that they were still shocked by what happened. They were frozen in place and her attitude towards them wasn't helping. She turned around and started walking away from the crowd hoping that would knock them out of their daze.

* * *

She returned to wondering around the school grounds familiarizing herself with the area. As she was about to turn a corner she saw a boy appeared from the behind it. He started walking towards her, it was now dark outside and the lights inside were not working that well in that area. Flickering on and off with every passing second. She couldn't see how the person was but she couldn't tell what he was. From the looks of it, it was a night student trying to have a private talk with her.

As he continued to walk closer and closer to her the lights started getting dimmer and dimmer. She could tell this wasn't going to be any kind of welcome, there were going to give her a warning. If things didn't go well she might have the excuse she needed. However as the boy finally reached her he didn't stop he just kept walking. She turned her head to see him turn at the next corner when she could no longer see him. She started wondering if that was a treat and if it was it wasn't a very good one.

She ignored that little scene and started roaming the school grounds again. As she passed by the gates of the school she heard a familiar sound coming towards her.

"how's it look?": sephiria

"It appears to be fine for now at least, but we shouldn't let are guards down you know how fast things can change.": Morph

"Right.": sephiria

"Sephiria …….Sephiria …….there you are we were looking all over for you.": Yuki

"we??": sephiria

"Yeah me and Zero…….. Zero???? Oh great where did he run of to.": Yuki

"Did you need something?": sephiria

"Oh right the headmaster wanted to let you know that he found a spare uniform, he put it in your room and he wanted you to join us for dinner.": Yuki

"dinner….": sephiria

"Yeah it'll be great come on their probably waiting for us.": Yuki

* * *

All four of them were sitting around the table, the meal was great it had been some time since she had a home cooked meal. They were completely silent all trough out dinner only asking simple questions regarding the school.

"So what do you think of the students here?": Headmaster

"You're students are too trusting.": Sephiria

"Well yes I suppose they are.": Headmaster

"If they knew what the night class really was this supposed peaceful coexistence wouldn't exist.": Sephiria

"That might be true, good thing they don't. It might be too early for you to determine anything, let's see how tomorrow goes. This time you might not want to make enemies with the entire night class.": Headmaster

"They all ready are.": Sephiria

"…….ok them time for bed you three tomorrows a big day.": Headmaster

"Wait how can you say that you don't even know them.": Yuki

"I know enough………you shouldn't be so trusting either. You're here as a guardian aren't you, what are you protecting the humans are the vampires? You seem too attached to them.": Sephiria

"Attached …… I … mm…. I'm here to protect the school…………. One of them saved my life once I can't go around hating them just because their different.": Yuki

"I don't hate them because of what they are I hate them because of what they do. They kill innocent people for their own needs. That's something I will not tolerate………. Yuki the one who saved your life today might take your life tomorrow…………..": Sephiria

"What…. Kaname would never do that he's always protected me, I trust him.": Yuki

"Your trust might be misguided; they are what they are that's something we cannot change. If you want to continue to believe in this false sense of peace then go ahead. However when the time comes I hope you wont hesitate to do what's necessary.": Sephiria

"Hesitate……. What do you mean?": Yuki

"In the battle field hesitation can lead to death, just be prepared.": Sephiria

"She's right.": Zero

"……..zero………I …………cant…..…think that way………..": Yuki

"I'm not asking you to.": Sephiria

* * *

Dinner was interesting to say the least, she was able to learn a few things about her fellow guardians. Yuki is on the fence about what to do if and when the time comes. Zero however knows perfectly well the difference between them. He knows not to hesitate he also seems to have a deep hatred towards the vampires. Which brings up questions as to why he's here, if he hates them so much why is he at this school trying to hide and protect their existence. She couldn't figure out the answer just yet she would need to learn more about him.

As she looked out her window she decided it would be a good idea to get a little bit of sleep before tomorrow. She changed out of her regular clothing and into some she found in one of the drawers. When she finished changing she took off her locked and placed in on the small dresser. Her loyal partner was already lying peacefully on the bed waiting for her, as she climbed under the covers he moved towards the foot of the bed. Her experience here was going to be a real test on her patience among other skills. She didn't dwell on her thoughts only focused on the nightmares that would follow her unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Vampire Knight...........only my characters etc.........

Thanks..........

Chapter 3

* * *

……_**.RUN………...RUN……………AHHHHHH…………..**_

_The sound of screams piercing through the night is all that can be heard._

_Black…… pitch black………… nothing could be seen through that darkness. _

_The darkness that she can't seem to forget. Running away was the first things she can remember. The screams telling her to get away, to leave the sounds of agony behind. _

_As she ran she could hear something behind her, chasing after her with each and every step. Getting closer and closer, when finally the feeling of sharp claws ripping through her back was the last thing she heard._

_The smell of blood was everywhere as she tried to move her head of the ground to see where the blood was. She noticed that the smell of blood was closer than she realized…………that it was her blood._

_She lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood waiting of the finally blow to be delivered. Those last minutes seemed to last forever. Waiting for her inevitable death was in all sense of the word terrifying. After all she was only a child at the time couldn't off been any older than nine. Having heard the dying screams of what she believes to have been her mother was unforgettable._

_Taking one last glance to see her killer she was shocked to see what seemed to be a human coming closer and closer to her. The last thing she saw was the face of a man looking down at her with harm sympathetic eyes._

* * *

Those scenes are her first memories, whether it was trauma or not is still undetermined but she can't remember anything before that.

She sat up in her new bed letting her nightmares wash away, those nightmare were always there no matter where she went. Even within the comfort of her own kind she still didn't feel safe. Now being surrounded by the enemy would only bring back those memories even more. The feeling of total darkness, the unforgettable screams piercing through the air.

With a few scraps of light rising thought the sky she changed into her day class uniform and placed her locket around her neck making sure to place it under her skirt. Where no one would be able to see it. That locked was the only thing that could have any reference to her past.

But the past wasn't something she was ready to remember, she had never once opened the locket even with the slight chance that it could have a clue about how she really is or was. The only thing she received from the locket was her name which was engraved in the front.

She left the room making sure not to disturb her companion who was still sleeping silently on the bed. She made her way to the kitchen not wanting to be waited on by her host, she looked through the kitchen. Finding a variety of things to make, all of which required time.

With what happened yesterday she thought it would be a good idea to try and make peace with her other temporary partners. She prepared their breakfast and left it on the table ready for them. She left to check on how things where outside not wanting to bring up any other unwanted arguments.

As she waited on the roof top for the others, she sudden heard the sounds of screams coming from inside the kitchen. Without hesitation she jumped from the roof and made her way back in the building.

* * *

She busted through the doors almost knowing them from their hinges and pulled out her gun from her back immediately. Searching left and right trying to determine where the enemy was but all she found were three people sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

They watched her curiously as she checked the room for an intruder.

"Is something wrong, Sophy?": Headmaster

"I heard someone scream are you all ok?": Sephiria

"Oh that I was just so excited to see all this delicious food I couldn't help myself.": Headmaster

"You screamed ….. For food.": Sephiria

"Yes it was just so delicious, did you make all of this Sophy? ": Headmaster

"Yes I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and I thought it might help the situation.": Sephiria

"You're a student here and a guardian I should be the one thanking you for being here. Did you all ready eat something?": Headmaster

"Yes": Sephiria

"You're such a liar, here have some toast Sophy.": Headmaster

"Headmaster why do you keep calling her Sophy?": Yuki

It wasn't until Yuki pointed it out that she realized how the headmaster was referring to her my her nickname. The nickname she hadn't used since her "father" died.

"Oh that's just a nickname we used to call her when she was younger.": Headmaster

"………..sophy…………….": Zero

She turned to look at Zero who had called her name however it seemed like he was just thinking out loud. She didn't question him about it, she put back her gun walked towards the table and took a seat next to Zero and Yuki.

At first she didn't grab anything to eat with her nightmare still pulling at her thought eating something would only make it worse. As the other three continued to eat she noticed to how they kept looking to see why see wasn't eating. To put their minds at ease she grabbed a glass of milk and a piece of toast and started eating small bites.

* * *

Once they were all done the three guardians made their way towards their classes. The three of them had all the same classes, as she made her way toward her fist class she noticed a few of the students looking her way. As she turned to see them, all of them immediately turned their heads afraid to look her in the eyes. However she could still hear their whispers.

…………_..I can't believe she's a student……………why is she wearing a boys uniform?...................what a freak……………can you believe the way she talked to the night students…….how could she refuse Kaname's welcome…………..she's so rude………………._

………………_.doesn't she remind you of Zero…………………yeah they do have that same kind of personality……………they both seem to not like the night class for some reasons………………………I wonder why they're so great…….._

………………_..they kind of look alike too……………they do have the same eyes…………but her hair is the complete opposite………….yeah its pitch black………………is that a guardians badge …………..no way why would they make her a guardian……………that's so unfair……………..well at least she's got the scary look just like zero……………………oh is she looking this way ………shh shh be quite do you want to get in trouble……………_

"Are they always like this?": Sephiria

"Yeah.": Zero

"………hmmm…….": Sephiria

"Sephiria can I ask you something?": Yuki

"Go ahead..": Sephiria

"Can we call you Sophy?": Yuki

"………………..we…………":Sephiria

"Yeah me and zero……": Yuki

She could tell that Yuki would like to call her by a nickname but Zero looked a little surprised by the comment.

"…………….if you want……….but only you two………….i don't want the other students calling me that…….": Sephiria

"By other students do you mean the day class or the night class.": Yuki

"……Both…..you only get to call me that because were partners ……they aren't….": Sephiria

"Ok I get it. ..........We should get to class.": Yuki

* * *

"Class id like you to meet a new student Sephiria, she will also be a part of the discipline committee along with Zero and Yuki. I hope you will take your studies a little more seriously and you won't be sleeping in class they way they do.": Teacher

She didn't say anything to the class she only started at them with cold emotionless eyes that sent shivers down their spins. If the teacher could see the look in her eye he would be scared too.

"Why don't you take a seat up at the front.": Teacher

She took her seat at the front of the class, she figured that if those two spent their time sleeping in class then he placed her there so she wouldn't nap in class. As the class went on she continued to look directly ahead. She just sat there she wasn't taking notes and it didn't even look like she was paying attention. By now she had her head resting on top of her palms, with her eyes closed as the teacher asked the class the answer to the question. He looked over to see her it appeared to look like she was sleeping.

It was only the first day and she was already sleeping in class. The teacher was not going to stand for this kind of disrespect.

"Miss. Sephiria would you please answer the question?": Teacher

"Miss Sephiria……..": Teacher

"-3": Sephiria

"………..Huh…….that's right…..i …umm…..ok next….": Teacher

Class ended with all the students still whispering about how she was able to solve that problem. It looked like she was sleeping in class, she wasn't even paying attention and she didn't even look at the board. Besides that it a difficult problem that most of the class had trouble answering.

It was now time for the night class to go to their classes. She made her way to the gates and again there was a crowd of students waiting outside. If this was going to happen every day she would need to be more strict with these fan girls. So she could focus on her job, if she was going to keep them safe she needed to keep them away from the night class.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok well thanks for the reviews i enjoy them all.....hope this chapters to your liking things are starting to get interesting i hope... next chapter well have some fighting i think... well Ok thanks enjoy....

I dont own Vampire Knight only my own characters.....

* * *

Chapter 4

The night class started heading to class however the same crowd of people from yesterday was at the gate again. As she approached the crowd all she could think of was how to get the day class students way from there without exposing the night class. It wouldn't bother her to have the night class found out but that wasn't why she was there. She was there to protect the day class no matter how irritating it may be.

When she reached the crowd she still didn't have a clue about how to remove the day class. She watched as Yuki had arrived first and was trying to push the crowd back but the strength of the overly excited day class was too much for her. She watched as Zero stood on the other side of the path way controlling his crowd with only menacing looks that said don't you dare cross that line or else.

As she watched both crowds one being controlled by Yuki the other by Zero, Zero's method seemed to me the most effective without harming the crowd at least. With Zero's crowd under control she moved closer to Yuki to assist her.

"Return to your dorms, now.": Sephiria

The crowd immediately took a step back from Yuki giving her enough space to breath. The crowd looked at her with frightened eyes they only thing giving the enough courage to stay were the night class students as they walked by. One student decided to try their luck and cross that invisible line, to their bad luck Sephiria showed no mercy even when it came to the day class students.

Right before the student could hope to walk past her she held up her arm to black their way. She gave the student a look that completely terrified her. The more the student looked into her eyes the more frightened she got it looked like she was about to break into tires at any moment.

"You really shouldn't be scaring all these lovely students.": Aido

While he spoke the night class student made the mistake of placing a hand on Sephiria's shoulder. As soon as she felt his hand, she immediately turned around. She grabbed his arm twisted it around his back and threw him on the ground. She threw him down so hard that it almost cracked the ground below, all the day class students were completely shocked. If they weren't terrified of her before they were now.

"Don't touch me ever.": Sephiria

All Aido could to was mumble something under his breath; the night class had stopped walking forward and was once again gathering around Sephiria. She watched them from the corner of her eyes as they got closer and closer. Before she could react to the confrontation to come Yuki called out to her.

"Sephiria there is no fighting on school grounds, please let Aido up.": Yuki

Reluctantly she released Aido from her hold and allowed him to escape to the group of night students.

"Get to class and the rest of you return to your dorms.": Sephiria

She didn't give the night class a second glance she kept all her attention on the day class students. She gave them the same look as before, a look of seriousness that warned them not to disobey her. The night class president didn't stop at the commotion he just kept walking allowing the other night class students to follow in his steps.

The night class students didn't linger long as soon as Kaname had entered the school doors they started following as well. When the night class students were all inside the school building the day class was completely gone.

"Sophy you can't just attack the night class students. We're here to protect them not start a war with them.": Yuki

"I'm here to protect the humans not them.": Sephiria

"……it's not that...": Yuki

"Maybe you haven't noticed, being locked away in this place but this already is a war.": Sephiria

"…………": Yuki

As Yuki was wondering how she could possible respond to that but there was nothing she could say. Sephiria was right Yuki had never gone beyond the town near the school what did she know about the outside world. Sephiria was a not only a hunter but a traveler as well, she'd been to so many places, seen so many things. Faced so many different creatures that Yuki had never encountered or even heard of before. What could she possible say to someone who knew all too well what was out there.

"Let's go, where do you usually start patrol ?": Sephiria

* * *

As the three of them patrolled the school each taking their own section. Yuki found herself following Sephiria, wanting to make sure no other incidents accorded between Sephiria and the night class. However Yuki found it difficult to keep up, Sephiria's pace was completely out of sorts.

Sometimes she would be walking at a very slow rate and at other times she was running so fast, she appeared to be nothing but a blur. She would climb up trees and the sides of the buildings walls, she had Yuki completely exhausted. Yuki couldn't keep up with Sephiria's odd pace and by now had completely lost sight of her.

"You should focus more on your own area instead of following her around.": Zero

"…I just wanted to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble with the night class students…": Yuki

"She can handle herself.": Zero

"….. I know…. I just wanted to make sure she was OK.": Yuki

"………She or them …… She won't do anything unless they draw blood first. ": Zero

"….BLOOD……": Yuki

"She could have killed Aido but she didn't she needs a reason to kill and that wasn't it.": Zero

"………. I hope so……but she doesn't seem to care if the day class students are around to go up against the night class…. I'm worried that she might attack in front of them……..without holding back": Yuki

"All she cares about is saving their lives if she has to kill in front of them I don't think it would bother her. She did restrain herself in front of them today, she didn't have to let Aido get off so easily.": Zero

"I hope your right.": Yuki

* * *

Sephiria could feel Yuki following her around school, she decided to test how well Yuki could be at tracking. From the looks of it Yuki could barely keep up with her when she was running from side to side but when she started to change her pace back and forth Yuki couldn't handle it.

As Sephiria has watching the night class return to their dorms she knew they could feel her presence watching them from above. When they had all returned Sephiria jumped from the roof tops until she reached the window that lead to her room. She stood outside the window's balcony looking out into the distance, waiting for news from her partner.

She felt a presence at her side within moments.

"Well how many?": Sephiria

"Looks like there's over 15 of them.": Morph

"Distance?": Sephiria

"They'll be here within 2- 3 days tops.": Morph

"Just great……..how long do you think they've been following us?": Sephiria

"Hard to say from the looks of it this wasn't a decisions made in the spear of the moment. Possible 4-5 weeks, when they figured out we hadn't moved on. They probably deiced it was time to move in for the kill.": Morph

"Have there been any incidents so far?": Sephiria

"From what I could tell only 5, but they were pretty spread out they won't attract attention for at least a week.": Morph

"Hmm….": Sephiria

"Do you think we should inform the others about this? They might prove useful.": Morph

"I'd rather leave them out of this.": Sephiria

"Are they not capable of fighting them off?": Morph

"Yuki seems too hesitant to act, that won't help us in battle. The headmaster deep down has to be capable of fighting, with the students he has here but I don't think he would like to fight unless absolutely necessary. Zero on the other hand might be helpful but I'm not too sure if he's ever dealt with anything like this before. If he's new at this it won't help he'll only get in our way. Its better if we solve the situation ourselves.": Sephiria

"You might be right, however if we can't solve this ourselves we might not come back at all. Letting them know might prove beneficial.": Morph

"We'll see……": Sephiria


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay i had other things in my head (which happens all the time). The fighting will have to happen later on probably next chapter i got behind with this one and i felt a little guilty for waiting so long. but the next chapter will be up sooner i think....

i also asked people if they wanted the link to my other account to read ahead ( the other two not the zero story)... as ive mentioned i switch from one story to another and i was watching some old yugioh episodes (the original) and got an idea for a story that involves seto and another that involves some time in the future... which will have to be done at a later time... (hopefully) they keep playing in my head so i had to start writing them down... well see when that happens.. ok

Thanks to everyone who reviews so happy when i get something... the whole dialog thing (which i never noticed before) thanks and i know Sephiria's a little mean right now and stuff but i cant have her all budy budy and i dont think she will ever be as chippy and Yuki. For all my characters there will be problems, social and etc...

* * *

Chapter 5

As Sephiria claimed back into her room through the window she could hear something coming from down the hall. It didn't seem like it was something to worry about but it couldn't hurt to check it out. As she got closer and closer to the noise it was obvious what the problem was. It was Yuki she was in the kitchen trying to make something, cooking obviously wasn't her specialty. She stood outside the kitchen door listening trying to figure out what she was making. Standing there waiting, she heard that someone else was walking by. She opened her eyes to see Zero walking by he stopped to see what Yuki was doing then continued walking again. As he passed Sephiria it seemed like he was trying to see something, each of them stood there for a few moments looking at each other.

Neither of them spoke it was as if each of them was trying to figure out where they had seen each other before. The only thing that broke their silence was the sound of a pill of dishes hit the floor. Sephiria watched as a bowl rolled out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"What is she making?": Sephiria

"…….chocolate….": Zero

"Chocolate what for?": Sephiria

"…………..": Zero

He didn't answer he just continued walking down the hall. Sephiria didn't really care it wasn't like she was that interested in the subject either. She walked over and picked up the fallen bowl. As she walked into the kitchen it looked like a complete mess. It was obvious that Yuki needed help whether she would admit it or not.

"Get me some flour.": Sephiria

For a few moments Yuki seemed confused as to why Sephiria was offering to help her however she quickly dismissed it and was ready to cook.

"Flour …… yeah right here…..": Yuki

"Now some butter.": Sephiria

That went on for some time Sephiria doing most of the work, she allowed Yuki to do the more simple tasks so that nothing too horrible could happen. When everything was set and done. Sephiria made her way back toward the kitchen door.

"Take them out when the timer goes off and let them cool. I'm going back to my room.": Sephiria

"What…….me… mmmm......timer right ……where's the timer……": Yuki

Sephiria had already left the kitchen and was already half way down the hall when Yuki called out her name.

"Sophy…….Thank You.": Yuki

Sephiria didn't respond to her thank you she only turned her head and nodded. With that done she continued to walk back to her room. The day wasn't extremely exhausting however with the new information she now had thing were going to become more difficult. Devising strategies for battle wasn't something that difficult but this was new terrain that she wasn't familiar with. If they somehow managed to reached the school first that would make this extremely difficult. Having to deal with them, the night and the day class would not be easy. However she still had some time before she would need to leave and things were going well considering. Those thought could be explored at a different time right now the only thing she cared about was a shower and a good night sleep.

* * *

"This is ridiculous… How can they allow something like this ….": Sephiria

"Sophy hey thanks for the help last night I really appreciate it.": Yuki

"I was afraid that if I didn't the kitchen might catch on fire.": Sephiria

"Well…..": Yuki

"You caught the kitchen on fire?": Sephiria

"No….the chocolates….": Yuki

"Was the timer set for too long?": Sephiria

"…I forgot to take them out…… but I managed to save these…": Yuki

"At least you didn't burn down the kitchen….. Their your chocolates Yuki you can do whatever you want with them.": Sephiria

_**

* * *

Play……Come on Sophy lets go play….Come on…….Lets go……..play….**_

"Miss Sephiria…..Miss Sephiria what is the answer?": Teacher

As the class grew quiet it seemed that this time Sephiria really was sleeping in class. She looked just like she did the last time the teacher asked her to answer a question. Every student seemed interested in whether or not she would surprise the class again. The crowd started getting louder and louder it was starting to become a much bigger deal than necessary.

Sephiria suddenly rose from her seat and headed towards the board. She grabbed a piece of chalk and started rewriting what was written on the board.

"What….what are you doing?": Teacher

"I can't answer the question if you have it written wrong.": Sephiria

"Written wrong…..what… that's impossible….": Teacher

"There -8.3456. Next time make sure you don't get these numbers mixed up.": Sephiria

The teacher looked at the board over and over again expecting to find something wrong. Before he could find something wrong class was over. Another day gone now it was time to work. However while walking towards the doors Sephiria's mind was completely lost. She should be thinking on how to deal with the coming threat however the only thing that ran through her mind were the voices of children playing. She wasn't sure if that was her voice or not but the question that really bothered her was if that had something to do with her past. Where those children her friends or brothers, the questions that surrounded her past had always plagued her mind for as long as she could remember. But now wasn't the time to think about the past with what was coming she needed to plan ahead and not concern herself with what she can't remember.

"Sophy are you ok?": Yuki

"Hmm…..Yeah why?": Sephiria

"You seem to be out of it today. You didn't even pick a fight with the night class today.": Yuki

"I don't have to pick a fight with the night class every day. Plus I have other things to worry about besides the night class.": Sephiria

"Other things??": Yuki

* * *

Sephiria didn't wait for Yuki's questions she decided to start patrol. As she jumped from roof to roof there was an odd feeling in the air that she couldn't ignore. In the distance she could see two figures arguing with each other, form the way they moved it was obvious that they were day class students trying to get a peek at the night class.

"Return to your dorms immediately.": Sephiria

"What… oh no ..we …just….": Day Class Students

"It doesn't matter to me return to your dorms immediately.": Day Class Student

As the day class students tried to talk their way out of this Sephiria was getting tired of their excuses. However before she could yell at them about following the rules, Sephiria suddenly sensed something coming closer. She immediately realized what it was, if it got any closer to their location the day class students would be in danger.

"Sophy…What are you do doing here?......... You two return to your dorms.": Yuki

"Yuki take the day class students inside NOW..": Sephiria

"Inside…what…why???": Yuki

"NOW.": Sephiria

Sephiria left Yuki with the day class students and ran in the other direction towards the intruder that needed to be dealt with. Running toward the intruder Sephiria could feel its hunger growing, it had just crossed into the school grounds if she could reach it in time she could dispose of it without any interruptions.

Finally reaching the gates she jumped on top of them searching for the monster. Spotting it near the school steps Sephiria immediately ran towards it. Normally she wouldn't just jump in front of the enemy but she didn't have time to worry about strategy. As she appeared in front of the intruder Sephiria pulled out her only weapon and aimed it forward. Sephiria immediately had its attention, she started moving backward ever so slowly trying to lead the creature further away from the school.

Slowly but surely the creature followed her every move leading the creature away from the school was the only thing that mattered. Finding a way to kill it would have to done later. With only an anti vampire gun with her it won't do much good against this creature. It seemed that Sephiria was accomplishing her goal however an unexpected guest managed to delay her plans.

Coming down from the stairs ………..


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own Vampire Knight, just my characters.

ok i have been working on this all afternoon i really wanted to get this part out fast i dont like suspense. this is a little violent (not too much) i cant really write action scenes i can visualize them but its hard to work it out on paper. Well i cant think of anything else right now enjoy.......

* * *

Chapter 6

Was none other than Yuki walking down the stairs, it wasn't completely a shock to Sephiria she knew that Yuki was one of those people that would do anything to help even if she only got in the way. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she finally saw it, the grotesque creature that was just a few feet in front of her. Her eyes were completely wide, Sephiria knew that seeing these creatures for the first time was a bit of a shock but she had no idea that Yuki would completely freeze up.

She was completely frozen unable to take her eyes off of the beast, it was a good thing too it the beast had noticed her presence it would be the end of her. Sephiria had to act quickly if the creature noticed Yuki standing behind it she would be in trouble. Sephiria quickened her passé to lead the creature away from school grounds.

But when Yuki finally was able to move the only thing she could do what shack uncontrollably, she was so terrified of the creature the shacking was becoming involuntary. She tried to control it but it was no use and as soon as the shacking started the creature spotted her immediately. The creature immediately forgot about Sephiria and ran straight for Yuki.

"YUKI RUN NOW!!": Sephiria

She screamed it over and over again but with Yuki in that frozen state there was nothing she could do. The creature was running at an incredible speed it only took it a few seconds before it was right in front of Yuki. Right as the beast was about to deliver a severe blow to Yuki Sephiria made it in just enough time to push Yuki to the ground.

The creature returned again with its razor sharp claws to tare the both of them to pieces, however Sephiria used her gun to block the attack. As the creature was face to face with Sephiria it was easy to see how the creature's strength was over powering her. Sephiria fired the gun in hopes that it would startle the creature long enough to get up.

When she fired the only thing the creature was surprised about was how she hoped that would work. For some reason it seemed as if this creature was analyzing her at their close proximity. Sephiria was begging to worry with only her anti vampire gun with her and this creature bearing down on her things weren't looking good. For some reason this creature was different from the others she had faced, this creature seemed to be more intelligent than the others. It realized that the gun fire was only a distraction and her attempt to lead it away from the school. If Sephiria couldn't figure out a way out of this things were going to get messy.

Suddenly the beast was pushed back, just a few feet but that was all the space she needed. She got to her feet immediately and aimed her gun towards the creature. She could see from the corner of her eye that Yuki was standing behind her, with her rod in her hands.

"Go inside Yuki.": Sephiria

"What I can't leave alone.": Yuki

"You'll only get in my way, go now.": Sephiria

"But..": Yuki

"That's not a suggestion it's an order, go now.": Sephiria

The conversation didn't have enough time to go any further the creature was back on its feet and running straight for them. With her gun aimed directly at the creature Sephiria fired a few shoots and just like she expected they had no effect on it. It just kept running towards them, as it was in reaching distance it aimed for Sephiria.

However Sephiria was able to dodge its claws as it swung once, twice but no matter how many times it tried to get her it just couldn't make contact. The creature soon realized that it wasn't going to be able to make contact it would need to change targets. It seemed as if it was going to try another blow at Sephiria but it quickly changed direction to attack Yuki.

Yuki was in too much shock form the creatures quick change in targets, she could barely keep up with how fast Sephiria's moves were. But when the creature changed direction she didn't even realize it until it was too late to do anything about it. Right as the creature was about to dig its claws across Yuki, Sephiria stood right in front of Yuki taking the blow right across her back. The blow was so strong that it forced Sephiria to her knees. With the blood dripping from her new found wounds it wouldn't be long before the night class was aware of the situation.

Sephiria needed to finish this and she needed to finish it fast. Yuki kneeled besides Sephiria asking again and again whether she was alright. However Sephiria didn't answer she just shut her eyes tiring to hold back an ear piercing scream. She wasn't about to give this creature or the night class the satisfaction of that.

"I'm going to borrow this.": Sephiria

Sephiria grabbed Yuki's rob and got back to her feet, for some reason the creature hadn't attacked. It could've taken the opportunity to attack while she was down but it hadn't. Now wasn't the time to be wondering what was wrong with this creature. It should've taken that opportunity because now it was going to regret it. Sephiria held the Artemis Rod in her hands as she charged towards the creature. She swung the rod purposely missing and as the creature thought it was safe Sephiria quickly kicked it sending it flying.

The creature was surprised at how fast and strong Sephiria was it didn't take long before Sephiria had the creature running from her attacks. Every now and then he would be able to dodge a blow from the rod only to meet up with Sephiria's quick kicks. It completely shocked Yuki how Sephiria was able to take on that creature with only a rod and all by herself. Yuki knew that Sephiria was right even if she were to try and fight there was nothing she could do, she would only get in the way.

Sephiria had knocked the creature down to the ground, she stood over it ready to deliver the finishing blow when she sensed something right behind her. She realized that this creature wasn't alone it was waiting for its partner, it must have been waiting for it to arrive. Sephiria didn't change the emotionless look in her eyes when she realized the creature right behind her.

As Sephiria brought the rod down to deliver the finishing blow, she quickly turned to strike the creature behind her. However with her back injured she wasn't able to move fast enough and only stuck the creature trough the shoulder. The second creature took that opportunity to prevent her from pulling out the rod. As Sephiria tried to pull the rod out the creature on the ground quickly grabbed a hold of Sephiria's legs and dug its teeth in her thigh.

Sephiria immediately noticed the pain coming from her leg and looked down to see the creature taking a bite out of her. The second creature dove forward to sink her teeth in Sephiria shoulder, both creatures have successful gotten their hold on Sephiria. The pain was clear to see in Sephiria's eyes but she still wouldn't scream, it wasn't clear it she just wouldn't or couldn't. Yuki had seen enough it was time for her to act even if she couldn't too much she had to try.

Sephiria realized that Yuki was coming closer and that wasn't good, Yuki was no match for these creatures they would kill her the moment she arrived. She had to act quickly even with the immense pain running through her body she needed to move. The creatures were too preoccupied taking chunks out of her to notice that Sephiria had managed to pull out the rod from the second creatures shoulder. Sephiria used all of the strength she had left to push the creature away from her shoulder, Sephiria aimed the rod to strike the creature again. The second creature was ready for the attack to come straight for it, it didn't realize the change in direction until it was too late.

Sephiria swung the rod down with enough force to strike the creature holding her legs right through the head. The creature was dead instantly releasing Sephiria's legs, the second creature was completely shocked that it didn't even realize Sephiria was moving closer and closer to it, as Sephiria stood face to face with the creature only inches away from its face. The creature still hadn't moved all its eyes could see where its partner's body laying motionless on the ground with the Artemis Rod still lodged in its head. Sephiria leaned in towards to creature ear and whispered.

"Nice try.": Sephiria

With that the creature's eyes widened in shock, but before it could do anything Sephiria snapped its neck letting the motionless body drop to the ground. By the time Yuki arrived the fight was over, Yuki was shocked to see that Sephiria had managed to kill both of the creatures all alone. Just as Sephiria expected the smell of blood would draw in the night class and there they stood in a flash. A group of night class circled Sephiria and the two dead creatures, they looked back and forth from Sephiria and the creatures on the ground. Some of them were completely shocked to see the creatures, it must have been their first time looking at one of them.

The others kept their eyes on Sephiria, some were wondering whether she really managed to kill those creatures the others were busy looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"What are those things?": Aido

"Dead.": Sephiria

Sephiria didn't wait for his response and started heading back toward the school building, she knew she needed to clean of all that blood before they got too excited. As she was about to take the first step up the stairs a voice called out to her.

"You've lost too much blood you won't be able to make it up the stairs.": Kaname

Sephiria turned and faced yet another creature that needed to be eliminated. She didn't respond to his concern only looked at him with a glare that would send shivers down anyone else's spine.

"Make sure you burn the bodies.": Sephiria

She turned her head back around and once again tried to make her way up the stairs. She wasn't going to let the night class see her weakened, she needed to keep her appearance strong in front of them. However Kaname was right she had lost too much blood her vision was becoming blurry. Before she knew it she lost consciousness and has heading straight for the ground.

Before she hit the ground Zero took her in his arms just in time, he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. He didn't look back to see the night classes reaction he just kept walking and headed straight for the building, he needed to clean her off quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok i got really bored waiting in the car luckly i had my notebook with me so i started writting and i got really excited about what would happen next so i came up with another chapter ( the things that happen when your bored). i know i said i woudnt be updating but this was to good to pass up. Youll seee, ok i made Zero have more self control (the blood need and all)and more well thought full.....youll see. Its a little jumpy i just couldnt get the words i wanted to come out at least i got something out right.....(one of the reasons for my leave of absence....."journal" update info)........

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed its nice to hear from you, again comments are key (influences ---- motivation for continuing a story/well at least it helps) again if you want me to respond to your commment let me know. Ok i really need to study for my test if i think of any thing else ill let you know.

I dont own vampire knight only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

Zero arrived just in time to catch Sephiria before she hit the ground. Without answering any of the night class's comments he carried Sephiria toward the school. He carried her up stairs and straight toward a bathroom. When he arrived at the bathroom he made sure to close the door behind him, so there wouldn't be any unwanted interruptions.

He held Sephiria close to him as he tried to find a cloth to clean all of that blood off of her. He needed to finish this quickly if the night class was staring at her like that it wouldn't be long before he started to crave for her as well, if we wasn't already. He tried to keep his mind off the smell of her blood but being this close to her wasn't the smartest idea and doing this alone was bond to get him in trouble.

He finally managed to grab a cloth; he soaked it with water and started by taking the blood of her face and neck. When he finished there he needed to clean off her wounds and bandage them up. He moved down to the floor so that he didn't have to carry all her weight, sitting her down on the floor he quickly lowered himself to her level. He started by taking off her jacket, very carefully so that he didn't hurt her. Then he moved forward to take off her shirt. He undid the tie she wore, he tossed it on the ground and moved one of his hands along her back to support her better. He quickly undid the first buttons, as her shirt opened up a little more he saw something flickering in the light.

He reached out to gently lift what the object was, he first noticed it was round. He removed it from Sephiria's neck to take a closer look at it, for some reason it looked very familiar to him. He remembered giving something similar to a good friend of his, but that was a long time ago and that friend was long gone. He held the round object in his hands, using his thumb to take of the blood on its surface he noticed that there was a name on it.

Sephiria was the name engraved on its surface, he didn't think much of it her name was Sephiria after all it was only natural. As he was about to leave the object alone curiosity got the better of him, he remembered the object he had given that friend it wasn't just a round piece of jewelry. It was a locket to remind them of their friendship, he opened up the locket not sure what to expect. As he opened the locket he immediately noticed the picture inside and the special inscription on the other side.

As he looked at the picture his eyes grew wide with shock, the picture inside the locket was a picture of him. It wasn't just him it was him, his brother and a girl who he knew had died a long time ago. As he stared at the picture his mind was filled with questions all revolving around the same question, where did she get this? The inscription on the other side of the locket brought back a life time of memories that Zero tried to forget. A friend ship that should of never happened, one that brought more happiness and sadness than any other in his life. As much as he tried to forget those memories, he would find himself thinking of that day, as much as he would think about the day his family died the pain the hurt were almost too much to bare.

_**Always Together**_

_**This was that same locket that he and his brother had given that old friend years ago. It was the day she left, she was only suppose to be gone a few days. Her parents were leaving on business and didn't want her to stay alone so they decided to take her with them. That day was cold one of the coldest days of the year, with tears in her eyes she hugged the two small boys good bye.**_

_**It was a few days before her birthday but they didn't want her to miss her present so they decided to give it to her early. The joy she had was visible within every fiber of being, tears formed in her eyes again and she hugged the boys even tighter than before. Giving each of them a kiss on the check and promising to never take it off.**_

_**She promised to come back soon, she promised that they would be together always but that promise was just another lie. An unintentional lie but a lie none the less, the day she left was the last day they ever saw her. The day after her departure there was a telephone call, one that he wished they never received. His mother answered the phone not even a minute in the conversation tears were seen in her eyes. When he asked what was wrong he didn't receive any answer, she walked past him tried as hard as she could to keep herself together to be brave in the sight of this tragedy.**_

_**It was that same night that their mother finally had the courage to tell her sons that their best friend wasn't going to come back. The news of her death was horrible so many different emotional were flowing through them it was heart breaking. Zero tried his best to keep up a good front but soon fell to tears alongside his brother. To them she was so much more than just a friend the thought of being without her smile, her laugh just being without her was something that they couldn't even think about.**_

_**The details of her death were never revealed to them all they knew was that they were attacked the same day she left. They didn't press the matter knowing the detail of how she must have suffered was something they didn't want to hear. As the years passes they slowly forget or at least they made everyone else think they forgot about her. But they knew that she was someone they could never forget.**_

Zero was completely lost in his thoughts, he finally snapped back to reality when he felt Sephiria start to regain consciousness. He quickly closed the locket and placed it in his pocket. When Sephiria opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Zero holding her. At first she was confused as to why Zero would be holding her but then the memories of the events not too long ago passed through her mind. Zero must have carried her after she lost consciousness; she soon noticed the situation she was in. Zero was tiring to remove her shirt, that thought didn't bother her even though she had only known Zero a few days she knew that it was only to clean off the blood and nothing else.

Zero continued to stare at the girl he held with curiosity, he stopped all those other thought from coming into his head. Her safety took priority, he didn't say anything to her as he noticed her realizing the situation. She have Zero a head nod allowing him to continue removing her shirt. He undid the rest of the buttons and removed the shirt with her help. He picked up the cloth again and started removing the blood from her shoulders working his way down toward her stomach.

Zero lifted her from the ground and helped her walk toward the shower. Zero noticed that there was blood coming from her thigh looking at her again without having to speak asking for permission. She nodded her head again to allow him to remove her pants. He unbuckled her belt, then worked on the button and zipper being as careful as possible. Lowering the pants down her legs he didn't even notice when she slid her shoes off. When her pants were off she allowed Zero to lower himself so that he could clean off the blood coming from where the creature had bitten her.

As Zero was kneeling down to clean the wound Sephiria was losing her balance and grabbed onto Zero's shoulders for support. Zero gently cleaned off the blood around the wound as carefully as possible. He continued to clean off the rest of her legs moving up and down slowly and gently, sending shivered up and down her spine. Zero stood back up facing Sephiria straight in the eyes, none of them saying anything for what seemed like forever. Sephiria was still holding onto Zero's shoulder with one hand to keep her balance, again feeling her strength leaving her she leaned forward. Resting her head alongside Zero's neck, she moved the rest of her body closer towards him as well.

"…….my back…………….": Sephiria

Zero took the cloth and as gently as before started cleaning the wound, but he couldn't clean it all. Sephiria noticed his hesitation and realized what the problem was, she took her free hand and unhooked her bra. She slid it through her free arm until it was completely off and did the same for the other arm. She let the bra hit the floor and moved her body even closer toward Zero, so that that her chest was now touching his. Zero returned to his work and was able to clean the wound with greater ease now. Using one hand to hold onto her back and the other to clean her wound, he could practically feel the heat coming from her body.

He needed something to take his mind off of those thoughts, the warmth coming off her body was intoxicating. He did the only thing he could think of at that time he turned on the shower head above him. The cold water brought those thoughts to an end, but he quickly remembered her and adjusted the water to warmer temperature. The water allowed all the blood that still covered Sephiria's body to being to wash away. Zero again grabbed a cloth and started to scrub the blood off her body as gently as possible. Moving up and down her arm slowly then moving toward her back to finish what was left of it. As the water from above washed away the blood the scent of it left as well leaving nothing but her scent the smell of fresh flowers. A scent that Zero could never forget even after so many years.

Zero turned around to turn off the water and allowed Sephiria to take a deep breath. While still holding on to Zero they made their way out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and placed it over Sephiria's shoulders, while he was searching for another towel Sephiria backed away from Zero's body enough so that she could wrap the towel around her entire body. Zero grabbed another towel and started drying her off. Started with her shoulders and working his way up and down her arms, then made his way down toward her legs. As he bent down he noticed that she had already taken off her underwear, while she was wrapping the towel around her body. Making sure not to over step his bounds Zero dried off her legs without going too far.

When he was done drying her he stood up and without a word lifted her off her feet and started caring her out of the bathroom. They traveled out of the bathroom and down the hall towards her room. When he entered he placed her on the bed and started walking back out.

"I'll bring some bandages": Zero

With that he left toward his room, he quickly changed out of his wet clothes and grabbed some bandages along with some medicine. He made his way back to Sephiria's room as quickly as possible. When he entered the room he found her in the exact position he left her in. She noticed Zero enter the room with bandages and medicine for her, she couldn't help but smile at how much he was willing to do to help her. Zero moved closer towards her, he started with the wound on her thigh. He sat on the bed next to her and applied the medicine. Sephiria lifted the towel only enough for Zero to reach the wound no more no less. When that was done Sephiria lifted her leg up always remembering to cover herself so that he could get the bandage around her wound better.

Then he moved on to the wound on the shoulder first the medicine and then bandages. There was only one wound left she turned her back towards Zero lowering the towel to rest on her lap to allow him to take a better look. As Zero applied the medicine he noticed that that wasn't the first wound to be inflicted on her back. Along side of it was a scar, a scar that made its way across her entire back. It looked like it must have taken a great deal of time to heal, what could have caused that scar?? As he continued to look at her scar he started to notice all the other scars on her body however none of them were as evident as the one on her back, Zero shock his head of those thought and focused on the task at hand. He started bandaging her back working from the bottom up but some realized a complication if he continued. As his hand was about to make its way across Sephiria's breast she grabbed the bandages from his hand and wrapped the front. She held the bandages from the other side so that Zero could continue to wrap her back. Working together they finished quickly. When everything was finally done Zero moved off the bed and allowed Sephiria the space she needed to change into something more comfortable.

Noticing her struggle to get off the bed Zero help out his hand to allow her to use him for support. He made sure not to turn his head to look at her as she changed. When she was done she led Zero towards the bed, allowing her to once again use him for support. She sat on the bed and waited for Zero to do the same.

"…..thank you…": Sephiria

"you're welcome": Zero

As Zero was about to get off the bed Sephiria grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. Zero looked back at her curiously, as he looked at her he noticed it wasn't the same girl he saw before when she first arrived. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of strength or something else but in that moment she looked exactly like that little girl he knew to be his best friend.

Without even thinking about it Zero leaned forward and hugged her gently to that he wouldn't cause her wounds to hurt. As first she didn't say anything didn't react at all but then she moved her body closer towards Zero's body, laying her head on his chest. Before he knew it she had fallen asleep in his arms, he thought about leaving letting her get some rest would be the best thing for her. But he couldn't leave her not again if she was who he thought she was, he wasn't going to let her go. There were so many question that he needed answered but for now just being able to hold her close to protect her was enough.

"…………..sophy…………..": Zero


	8. Chapter 8

Ok finally with finals over i have time to write...after the flash back moment its time for some explanations... here is part one of that explanation on the creatures and then the next chapter a more personal explanation. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed its nice to here what you think.... i hope there are more to read even if there short..... ok i got nothing Enjoy....

I do not own Vampire Knight only my characters...

* * *

Chapter 8

The night came and went as swiftly as any other day. As the sky was beginning to clear the light shinned through the window revealing the two people sleeping. The sounds of steeps could barely be heard, jumping from roof to roof trying to reach one window in particular. When he finally reached the window Morph was shocked by what he saw. He hadn't expected Sephiria to become so close to someone. The only person Sephiria ever allowed to sleep close to her was Morph. He looked at the two young hunters sleeping soundly, deciding not to wake them Morph continued on to the next roof. Morph sat on the roof looking onto the rising sun, he would need to speak with Sephiria about happened. He wasn't worried he knew that Sephiria would be able to handle herself however there were a few things that he hadn't calculated.

The creatures being able to come into school grounds, the fact that Sephiria had to kill them surrounded by other deadly creatures, or the fact that the creatures were in pairs. Normally these creatures preferred to live in solitude away from anything and anyone, only coming out to eat. The only thing that concerned Morph above anything else was Sephiria. How could she go and deal with this on her own, had she not learned her lesson the last time. At least she was alright and she had someone she could count on if he wasn't around. However there were many things they didn't know about Zero and there was something about Zero that seemed familiar.

As the sun was begging to rise the light shinned on Sephiria's eyes telling her it was time to wakeup. She tried to ignore the sun however the light was too strong. Sephiria tried to turn to avoid the sun however when she did she found that she couldn't. Not understanding the reason why she was forced to open her eyes and found that she was lying on top of someone. She tried lifting herself up but again she found that she could not realizing that someone's arms were wrapped around her waist. Raising her head up to see who would be with her sleeping, she found that it was Zero.

At first the only thing that came to her mind was confusion, why would Zero be in her room lying on her bed with his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly she remember the fact that she was the one who grabbed Zero's hand as he was about to leave. But why would he hug her the way he did, that was the only part she couldn't understand. The way he looked at her before he hugged her was different from all the other times he had looked at her. The look in his eyes was something new to her but it felt somewhat familiar.

She ignored these feelings that were running around in her head and was finally able to wiggle out of his iron grip. It surprised her how hard he was willing to hold onto her. As soon as she stood up a rush on pain ran through her entire body. The pain was so great that she lost her balance and landed right on top of Zero once again. The impact was strong enough to wake Zero from his sleep. When he saw that Sephiria was lying on top of him it didn't seem to bother him in fact it seemed like he was comfortable the way they were. Sephiria tried to get up again but it was no use the pain her body was in didn't allow her to.

Without having to ask Zero rose up and allowed Sephiria to use him for support again. The first place Sephiria wanted to go was the bathroom she needed to clean off. Zero guided her out of her room and down the hall. Right before they were able to reach the bathroom they were confronted by a very overly concerned head master.

"Sephiria are you all right? I was so worried. Zero what are you doing?": Headmaster

"I 'm fine, Zero's helping me.": Sephiria

"Oh my how kind of you Zero. Are you hungry?": Headmaster

"I….": Sephiria

"Great ill go make some breakfast, come on down when you're ready.": Headmaster

The headmaster ran off before either of them could say a word.

"He didn't let me finish…….. is he always like this?": Sephiria

"yeah….": Zero

The two continued to make their way toward the bathroom, when Sephiria was done there they made their way toward the kitchen. When they arrived the saw the head master running around getting breakfast ready. Not interested on what was going on Zero guided Sephiria in the living room, taking a sit down on the coach along with her. As Sephiria took in a breath of air Yuki came running in through the door, with an even greater look concern on her face then the head master.

"Sephiria are you ok?": Yuki

"Yes.": Sephiria

"I was so worried after last night. You lost so much blood.": Sephiria

"I'm fine. Did they burn the bodies?": Sephiria

"Bodies, oh yes right after you left.": Yuki

"Good.": Sephiria

"Sephiria….I'm…": Yuki

"Breakfast is ready.": Headmaster

The headmaster came into the living room interrupting Yuki. Sephiria tried to get up of the coach but was still too weak to do it herself. Zero held out his hand once again allowing Sephiria to use him for support. Seeing how much weaker Sephiria was only made Yuki feel even guiltier than before. They made there was toward the kitchen, each one taking a seat around the table. Sephiria could tell there was something on Yuki's mind, Sephiria didn't want to deal with this just yet so she decided to ignore it. However Yuki wasn't going to give her that option, Yuki looked over toward Sephiria waiting for the right moment to express what she was feeling. Right before Sephiria could take a bit of food Yuki gathered her courage to speak.

"Sephiria…I'm sorry.": Yuki

Sephiria didn't let go of her fork as she spoke to Yuki, deciding to eat while they continued their conversation.

"You don't have to apologies Yuki.": Sephiria

"But….it's my fault…": Yuki

"Yuki before you start,…": Sephiria

"I'm sorry you told me to run. All of those injuries there my fault, I'm sorry.": Yuki

"Yuki, these injuries are my own fault. I wasn't prepared for them.": Sephiria

"But I…": Yuki

"Yuki, that was your first time seeing one of those creatures I don't blame you for the way you reacted. It was perfectly normal. Secondly I should be thanking you.": Sephiria

"Thanking me?": Yuki

"Yes, if you weren't there I wouldn't of been able to kill them with your rod.": Sephiria

"My rod..but I": Yuki

"Your rod, the anti vampire gun I had was useless against those creatures. Let's leave it at that.": Sephiria

Sephiria closed the conversation with that and continued eating her meal. Just as Sephiria was about to finish her meal she felt a familiar presence outside the window. She placed some food on her plate, using all her strength lifted herself from the chair and walked over to the window. She opened the window and placed the plate of food outside. Everyone at the table looked at her a little confused, as she made her way back to the table the rest of the people could see through the window that a large wolf was walking over to the plate of food and began to eat it.

"Oh Morph, I'm sorry we forgot to invite you.": Head master

"When you're done we need to talk.": Sephiria

The Headmaster and Yuki were a little confused with who she was talking to. When everyone was done with their food, Sephiria tired to take her plate to the kitchen but Zero grabbed it before she could. She was a little confused by his actions but didn't question them, she was tired after all. It would take some time before she was back to full strength. When Morph was done eating he climbed in through the window taking a set next to Sephiria's chair. Sephiria got up from her chair and was about to make her way toward the door when Morph stopped her.

"We can talk here.": Morph

"We shouldn't get them involved in this.": Sephiria

"They all ready are.": Morph

The Headmaster and Yuki were completely lost first with the realization that Morph could talk and secondly what they were involved in. Zero however was more concerned with what they needed to talk about. If this involvement was because of the creatures or something else.

"He can talk.": Yuki

"Yes I can talk.": Morph

"We shouldn't do this.": Sephiria

"They have a right to how what came after them last night.": Morph

"It didn't come here for them.": Sephiria

"It came into their school, almost attacked and killed one of them. They need to know what their dealing with.": Morph

"There not dealing with anything we are.": Sephiria

"Sephiria….": Morph

"No..": Sephiria

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe Morph does have a point. These creatures did come into school grounds, it would be nice to know what were up against just in case they chose to make another appearance.": Headmaster

"They won't get the chance.": Sephiria

"Those creatures are not something you have seen before. Very few people know about their existence and even fewer have ever kill them.": Morph

Knowing that she had lost his argument Sephiria made her way over to the window looking toward the horizon, listening to Morph tell the story of how things got started.

"A few of us had been tracking them for a few days, usually these creatures travel alone. When we discovered that they had started grouping together, we knew that this would only bring trouble. We finally had them cornered, the whole group of them were taking cover from the storm in a cave. We mobilized gathered around them covering the exit, while some of us went in to take them out. Sephiria and I were to guard the exit in case any of them made it out. We waited there for the rest to finish them off while we guarded outside. However as we waited we realized that too much time had passed, after what seemed like forever we decided to go inside.": Morph

All eyes were on the large wolf retelling their story except for one's Zero's. He was looking directly at Sephiria watching her as she stared out the window, it was clear on her face that she did not want to relive this moment.

"We entered the caves with extreme caution, not knowing where the enemy was or if your comrades were still alive. We searched every inch of those caves but found nothing, not even a trace that they had entered. It was completely unexpected not finding a trace of them or the rest of your group, we made our way back to our meeting point. We waited there for hours with no luck no one came, we weren't sure what was going on. Losing contact with the entire team was something unheard of. Even if they had killed them there would have been some evidence of that. However there was nothing. We returned to the caves the next day hoping to find anything, but there was nothing.": Morph

"How very odd.": Headmaster

"Odd isn't the words we used.": Sephiria

"We decided to leave it at that if we hadn't found any trace of them after two weeks we weren't going to. We continued our search for our main goal those creatures.": Morph

"You just left them behind.": Yuki

"What would you have done? Knowing them they would of want us to continue the mission.": Sephiria

"We caught trace of them after ward heading north, we followed them all the way there. As we traveled there was something different from before, there group had almost tripled in numbers. They were grouping together but it was only one or two at a time, this many of them was completely unnatural. We finally reached their hiding stop but when we were about to make our attack we were the ones ambushed. They knew we were tracking them, they set us up, we did our best to fight them off but in the end they proved to be too much for us.": Morph

"If they were too much for you how are you still alive?": Headmaster

"That is a story that is not for me to tell.": Morph

"Why are they still after you?": Yuki

"Revenge, when we made our escape we were able to kill of half of their group. This is payback.": Sephiria

"Well that doesn't sound good.": Headmaster

"Like I said before this is our mission not yours we will handle this.": Sephiria

"Even if we let you do this alone you're in no condition to fight anything.": Headmaster

"He's right Sephiria your too weak.": Morph

Sephiria turned away from the window to look down at Morph she was not happy with his comment, even if she was too weak right now this was something she had to do.

"This is something I have to do, I won't allow anymore innocent lives to be taken.": Sephiria

"We will deal with this together but for now you need to regain your strength, if we survive this fight your going to have to except what comes after.": Morph

"I know.": Sephiria

"You two can't do this alone.": Yuki

"None of you are in any position to help. Yuki you don't have the capability in battle to finish off your opponent. Zero and Headmaster you are vampire hunters but these aren't vampires, you're out of your ledge with these creatures. I'm sure you have plenty of experience Headmaster but Zero dose not, these creatures are something you've never experienced. I won't place your lives in jeopardy.": Sephiria

"But….": Yuki

"Enough, Morph how much time do we have?": Sephiria

"We have about a week or two before they realize that there scouts are dead.": Morph

"Good my wounds should be healed enough by then. We leave in three days, we can't let them suspect anything.": Sephiria

"Three days…": Yuki

"That won't be enough time.": Morph

"We need to account for travel, scouting the area and preparing ourselves, that's plenty.": Sephiria

"Your wounds.": Morph

"They can heal on the way.": Sephiria

"Sephiria that too dangerous, your still too weak.": Yuki

Yuki tried to reason with Sephiria but she wouldn't hear of it this was something she was going to do on her own. As the conversation continued another creature was about to step in to approach the situation. As he made his way through the door a knife was thrown his direction barely missing his head. He knew it was not meant to kill him only as a warning.

"I'm not as weak as I look.": Sephiria

"You certainly aren't however with all that blood lose you won't be able to make a good enough recovery to travel within three days.": Kaname

"It will be enough": Sephiria

"If your wounds don't keep opening up perhaps.": Kaname

In all the commotion Sephiria's wounds had opened and blood had all ready soaked up the fresh bandages. The blood was starting to drip on the floor, realizing the blood Sephiria started making her way out the door. She was so weak by know that the pain was overwhelming but in the presence of the enemy should would never show a sign of weakness.

"If you like we could assist you on your mission.": Kaname

"I would rather die in battle alone then have your help.": Sephiria

Sephiria could barely stand as she made her way out of the living room, once she was out of sight she had to use the wall for support as she tried to make her way back. As she turned a corner she lost her balance and fell down onto the group leaning on her side against the wall. While she tried to get back up she could hear footsteps coming from behind her. Before she could turn her head to see who it was that person had already reached her. Scooped her up in his arms and started caring her away.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here is the next chapter there are a few differences with what Zero says and the dream Sephiria has nothing too big.....OK i would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story seriously these make me so happy when i read them Thank you ^.^ Enjoy......

Rubyrocksx  
2009-03-16 . chapter 6

IT'S WAS SO COOL HOW SHE KILL THE CREATURE! YOU SHOULD MAKE Kaname SAY TH U FOR SAVING YUKI LIFE!! THE SAME THING TO ZERO FOR YUKI LIFE MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH SOME ONE.!!

luckystar14  
2009-03-06 . chapter 6

brillant storys i enjoyed them and i cant wait for the next chapter. well done

Crayoncatastrophe  
2009-03-03 . chapter 6

Awsome story!  
i hope u update it soon!

greendayluvr93  
2009-02-11 . chapter 4

This is good. I have to admit, I didn't like Sephiria at first, but I kept reading it and by the end of the second chapter, I warmed up to her. Now I like her. ^-^ She doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue do good job. Mary-sues are usually the biggest issue for me to tackle character-wise when I write. (I've done some fanics but I'm working on an original right now.) I'm going to read some of your other stories if oyu ahve any. Update soon please.

iczelion  
2009-02-09 . chapter 4

It's a very interesting story, I personally love Zero and OC fics so you definatly got my attention! I like Sephira as well, she seems very strong, Yay girl power! Also, you have a interesting way of writing your dialouge, I've never seen it like that, may I ask if you've always done it like that? I like it!

Reply if you'd like

Keep up the great work!  
iczelion

athanasiamikee  
2009-02-09 . chapter 4

Wa`!  
Thx for the update!  
Whoot~!  
gambatte

athanasiamikee  
2009-02-02 . chapter 3

thx for the update!

samantha-cullen17  
2009-01-30 . chapter 1

well it would be great if you continue the story. i think i need to read another chapter to give good critisism

Elviol vi Yogyakarta  
2009-01-29 . chapter 1

well... can't say much... have to wait for another chapter for criticism...

'll wait for the update...

sephiria? large wolf?

black cat?

I dont own Vampire Knight only my characters....

* * *

Chapter 9

"You don't have to keep doing this.": Sephiria

"We made a promise.": Zero

"Promise?": Sephiria

Zero didn't answer her he just kept walking down the hall until they reached her room. Zero placed Sephiria on the bed while he went to grab some more bandages. Sephiria couldn't quite figure out why Zero was helping her so much, and this promise she doesn't remember ever making any promise with him. Before Sephiria could get too lost in her thoughts Zero came back into the room with fresh bandages. The two didn't say a word to each other while Zero removed the blood stained bandages and replaced them with fresh ones. Once Zero was done Sephiria noticed something on the dresser, she leaned forward to pick up the locket and brought it closer to her. She examined the locket carefully something seemed different about it.

"What promise?": Sephiria

"You don't remember.": Zero

"No.": Sephiria

"Where did you get that locket?": Zero

"I don't know, I had it with me when he found me.": Sephiria

"Found you, who found you?": Zero

"Billy, he saved my life. That still doesn't answer my question.": Sephiria

"Have you ever opened the locket?": Zero

"No, why?": Sephiria

"When you do then maybe you'll remember.": Zero

"Remember what?": Sephiria

"Me.": Zero

Sephiria couldn't believe it Zero knew her, he knew her from before Billy found her. She wondered if she should ask him how they knew each other, had they always known each other, when, or where. So many different questions running around in her head, she couldn't figure out what to ask next.

"When we were children.": Zero

"When we were children?": Sephiria

"We use to play together.": Zero

"We did.": Sephiria

"Yes you, me and my brother.": Zero

"Brother?": Sephiria

Zero didn't answer he only nodded his head, from the looks of it that was a subject he wasn't comfortable talking about.

"How did we meet?": Sephiria

"My brother and I were playing outside, when we found you sleeping on the ground. We took you home and waited for you to wake up. When you woke up you told us you were lost, after you told us who you were we were able to find your parents. After that day you would come to our house every day.": Zero

"Parents…..": Sephiria

"We don't have to talk about this.": Zero

"What would we play?": Sephiria

"We would sometimes play outside hide and seek, tag but we also spent a lot of time indoors. My brother was sick regularly so we would stay inside playing cards.": Zero

"Were we friends?": Sephiria

"Yes.": Zero

"Did you give me this locket?": Sephiria

"No.": Zero

"No, then who did.": Sephiria

"We both did.": Zero

"Both?": Sephiria

"It was your birthday present, we gave it to you before you left.": Zero

"Left….the three of us were close right.": Sephiria

"Yes…. we were always together.": Zero

"Maybe one day I can remember.": Sephiria

Sephiria started leaned closer toward Zero until her head was now resting on his shoulder. With so much commotion Sephiria needed her rest. Without even thinking about it Sephiria had fallen asleep against Zero. Zero carefully lifted her up and placed her under the covers. Zero used his hand to move a few strands of hair away from her face and gave Sephiria a kiss on her forehead, the same way she would always do to him and his brother.

"Maybe.": Zero

* * *

"It's best to keep an eye on her.": Kaname

"You think so.": Headmaster

"You know what she did.": Kaname

"She saved Yuki and protected this school, just like a guardian should.": Headmaster

"She killed both of those creatures on her own. No human is capable of doing that alone.": Kaname

"Really I thought she did quite well.": Headmaster

"She isn't human, you can't allow her to stay with the day class it could prove to be dangerous.": Kaname

A nock came to the door of the Headmasters office drawing the attention of the two in the room toward the door.

"Come in": Headmaster

"Zero said that they he clean up Sephiria's wounds and that she's sleeping right now.":Yuki

"Thank you Yuki.": Headmaster

"You're not going to let her do this on her own right.": Yuki

"She doesn't want our help, we can't force it on her.": Headmaster

"But….": Yuki

"Don't worry, everything will work out.": Kaname

With those few words Yuki's faith was restored, allowing someone to die on their own trying to protect the school was something that she wouldn't allow. Even if she could do nothing she would do what little she could to help Sephiria.

_**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. As two young boys walked through the garden of their home they noticed something odd on the ground. As they walked closer to it they noticed that it looked like a person. When they finally reached it, they noticed that whoever it was was facing the ground. From the looks of it it appeared to be a child, they looked at it closely until they decided to turn whoever it was around. When they did they realized that it was a little girl and she appeared to be the same age as them. **_

_**One of the boys lifted her up in his arms and they made their way home. When they reached their home they went directly toward their room. They entered the room and the boy placed the sleeping girl on the bed. It looked like there was nothing wrong with her, but just to make sure they called their mother to take a look at her. When their mother reached their room the boys explained how they found her lying on the ground unconscious. At first the mother was not happy with the situation but accepted the fact that her sons cared enough to do something and not just leave her there.**_

_**The boys waited patiently for her to wake up, she finally did after hours of waiting. The girl slowly opened her eyes but when she realized her surrounding she was completely horrified by what she saw. She was in a strange room surrounded by strangers, she quickly covered her head with the blankets hopping to conceal herself.**_

"_**We won't hurt you"**_

_**The girl slowly pulled the covers down from her head looking at the two boys trying to determine if she should trust them.**_

"_**You two look the same."**_

"_**Were twins."**_

"_**I'll get mother"**_

_**One of the boys left the room to find their mother.**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**You're in our house." **_

"_**You're house?"**_

"_**Yes, we found you on the ground so we brought you here."**_

"_**On the ground… oh. I remember now I was looking for some flowers and I got really tired so I laid down on the ground. I guess I fell asleep… ha ha ha."**_

_**The door opened and the other boy came back in the room.**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

"_**I fell asleep on the ground…ha ha ha"**_

"_**Whys that funny?"**_

"_**No reason, hey you guys want to play? Yeah...come on"**_

_**The little girl jumped out of the bed and headed towards the two boys. She grabbed each one by the hand and started pulling both of them out the door.**_

"_**Wait"**_

"_**For what"**_

"_**We have to figure out who you are. You're parents are probably looking for you."**_

"_**My mom and dad aren't home today."**_

"_**Where are they?"**_

"_**On a job, can we go play now?"**_

"_**But… we don't know who you are."**_

"_**Oh right, my names Sephiria but you can call me Sophy, Ok."**_

"_**Sophy."**_

"_**Yeah , What are your names?"**_

"_**I'm Zero"**_

"_**And I'm Ichiru"**_

"_**Can I come play with you guys tomorrow."**_

"_**Yeah"**_

_**She walked closer toward the two boys and gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads. She pulled back and started pulling their hands again.**_

"_**Yay, so what do you guys want to play?"**_

* * *

Sephiria laid in her bed sleeping soundly for what seemed like hours, with the light form the sun shining through the curtains. She was awakened by the sound of footsteps coming from the window, her eyes slowly opened to see Morph coming in through the window.

"Morning, how are you feeling?": Morph

"Fine.": Sephiria

"I should hope so with three days of sleep.": Morph

"What?": Sephiria

"You've been asleep for three days.": Morph

"Why didn't you wake me?": Sephiria

"We tried, we thought that there might be something wrong with you but the doctor said there was nothing wrong. He said you would wake up as soon as you were ready. So we waited.": Morph

"…….. How's the situation?": Sephiria

"You've only been up five minutes and you're ready to go.": Morph

"Can wait forever.": Sephiria

"Hmm……I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen.": Morph

"Stop who?": Sephiria

"The night class, they've been looking for the creatures.": Morph

"Damn it I told them I didn't want their help": Sephiria

"They don't seem to like us very much I doubt they would want to help us.": Morph

"They why did they scout for them.": Sephiria

"They were probably given orders.": Morph

"Orders….Kaname. What they hell do they think the word no means.": Sephiria

"You're mad.": Morph

"How could you tell?": Sephiria

"Nothing you can do about it now.": Morph

"What did they find?": Sephiria

"Looks like they figured out their scouts where dead. They have all ready moved directions…. Were still trying to find their trail it will take some time.": Morph

"Who's looking for the trail them or you?": Sephiria

"I am I've told them to stay out of this, but I'm sure there out searching when I come to look after you.": Morph

"Looks like I'm going to have to ask them.": Sephiria

"There's something else we need to discuss.": Morph

"What ?": Sephiria

"Zero.": Morph

"What about him?": Sephiria

"There was an incident while you were asleep, it appears that Zero isn't who we thought he was.": Morph

"He's a vampire, I know.": Sephiria

"How did you know?": Morph

"The tattoo on his neck, it's similar to mine…... The way he acts around the night class with such hatred it wasn't too difficult to figure out. Who was it?" : Sephiria

"Yuki.": Morph

"It must have been a great shock for her.": Morph

"What do you want to do about it?": Morph

"I want to speak to him first, besides we have other things to deal with.": Sephiria

"You should eat something first.": Morph

"After, Were is he now?": Sephiria

"Yuki and Zero have already left for town there were going to do some shopping for the headmaster. They should return later on today.": Morph

Sephiria lifted herself off the bed, there was no longer any pain in her body. She walked over to her drawers and changed into some ordinary clothes. She was ready to leave within minutes; she was already half way out the door when Morph spoke.

"You're going to go look for them, aren't you?": Morph

"Were else.": Sephiria

* * *

Sephiria left to go search for Zero and Yuki in town. When she finally found them she could see that Yuki was about to be attacked by a vampire. Sephiria rushed over towards Yuki but stopped when she saw Zero was right behind Yuki. Sephiria waited on the rooftop looking down at the other two guardians wanting to see what would happen. If they needed her she could jump in at any time but she wanted to see what they could do on their own.

Right when the vampire was going to attack Zero used Yuki's road and pushed it back. What Sephiria saw only confirmed what she already new. Yuki's hesitation was going to be a problem not only for her but for Yuki as well. The vampire was suddenly eliminated by two night class students. Yuki and Zero tried to gather information about why they were there but all the two night class students did was invite them to the night class dorm to get their answer.

"Of course you're invited two Miss. Sephiria.": Ichijo

Ichijo tilted his head up toward the rooftop allowing the others to notice Sephiria's presence. Both Yuki and Zero were surprised to see Sephiria up. Sephiria paid no attention to them all her focus was on the two night class students. The look in her eyes was that of anger as she looked down at them.

"I'm curious why you didn't help them, you could have stepped in at any time but you didn't.": Ichijo

Sephiria leaped off the roof and landed on the ground perfectly. Right in front of Ichijo.

"That is none of your concern.": Sephiria

That was the end of their conversation the two night class students returned to the academy. The only ones left in that alley were the three day class students.

"Sephiria your up, are you sure you should be moving around.": Yuki

"I've been asleep for three days Yuki I think I've had enough rest.": Sephiria

"Oh…hmmm….": Yuki

"What I could use is something to eat….. Let's head back.": Sephiria

Sephiria started making her way out of the alley and back toward the academy, with Yuki and Zero right behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok finally an update i know it took a while for me to make a decision on what would happen at the party. I wont be following the storyline directly a few things will be changed, as to how they fit into my i would like to thank all of you who review the story and all of you who favorite or just watch. I like reviews good or bad its nice to see you care enought to comment. Okie dokey thanks and Enjoy.............

Mary-Sue  
2009-05-16 . chapter 1

I've only read the first chapter or so.

This story is pretty okay, but there are a few grammar mistakes.

Make sure that Sephiria doesn't become a big mary-sue.  
Especially with the wolf and all.

Savage Kill  
2009-05-14 . chapter 9

can't wait for the next chapter, keep up the good work

I dont own Vampire Knight just my characters...

* * *

_**On a side note**_:

**_I have come to notice one of the problems im having with updating stories is my laziness. Mostly with editing, Ive come to the decision that i could use some assistance in that area. Im not saying that im going to have my stuff overloaded with mistakes just because i have some one to help out (directed toward beta). Im sure that will happen because that's just how bad i am at writing. (seriously English is my worst subject) Back to the point im looking for help with my Hunters and Sleeping Fire stories. If anyone would like to volunteer that would be great if not ill be forced to go and ask id rather have a volunteer instead of me imposing on someone else. _**

**_I think it would be better if i have a person who's read the story and likes it enough to want to be involved in it. Just my opinion so if anyone would like to volunteer to be a beta for my stroies Hunters or Sleeping Fire let my know... _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Chapter 10

When they arrived back at the academy Yuki could feel that there was something wrong. It seemed that Zero and Sephiria weren't acting like they normally would, it wasn't as if they were close or anything at least that was something Yuki wasn't aware of. However they appeared to be having a conflict on what they wanted to say.

"Sophy are you upset?": Yuki

"Upset, why do you ask?": Sephiria

"You're not acting like yourself.": Yuki

"How am I acting?": Sephiria

"Sephirira..": Yuki

"I'm just thinking, Yuki there is nothing to be upset about.": Sephiria

"……….Sophy ……….why didn't you jump in to help out?": Yuki

"I wanted to confirm what I said.": Sephiria

"Confirm ……what...": Yuki

"Your hesitation if Zero wasn't there that vampire would have probably killed you. I'm not saying that I would have let that happen if you really did need my help I would of steeping in.": Sephiria

"Oh… What about Zero?": Yuki

"What about him?": Sephiria

"What did you confirm about him?": Yuki

"He did act quickly but he didn't kill it, your first attack should be your last attack. The longer you wait the more dangerous the situation becomes, you should always try and finish off your opponent as quickly as possible.": Sephiria "However that isn't always possible."

When they finally made their way inside the academy they came face to face with the headmaster yelling and screaming about how Sephiria shouldn't be out yet. Sephiria ignored the headmasters request and made her way inside the dining room. She pulled out a chair and took a set at the table while she waited for everyone else to come in. The headmaster already had dinner prepared, everyone took a seat at the table and started eating.

"Sophy how are you feeling?": Headmaster

"Fine.": Sephiria

"That's wonderful.": Headmaster

"I'll be needing me things back.": Sephiria

"Things what things?": Headmaster

"My weapons, I assume there still in your office.": Sephiria

"They are but why would you need them.": Headmaster

"Good…": Sephiria

Sephiria didn't bother answering the headmaster's question he already knew what they were for. When Sephiria was done eating she left the dining room and made her way towards the headmaster's office. Everyone soon followed her steps wondering what she needed to get. Sephiria finally located the trunk on the floor, she discovered that it was locked.

She turned to look at the headmaster who showed to sings of getting the key for her. She walked over towards the headmaster's desk picked up a paper clip and got to work. Before the headmaster could protest about anything Sephiria had already unlocked the trunk and was looking through her things.

"Are all those weapons yours?": Yuki

"Yes.": Sephiria

"Sophy do you really think you'll need all of those weapons.": Headmaster

"Yes.": Sephiria

Sephiria didn't wait for them to continue asking her questions, she closed the trunk again and carried it to her room without a second thought. Yuki and the Headmaster were amazed at how easily she was able to lift the trunk and carry it away.

When Sephiria reached her room she placed the trunk on the floor, she pulled out all the equipment she thought she might need. Making sure not to leave anything behind, she finished assembling what she needed and headed toward the window. She climbed through the window and made her way through the roof tops. Finlay stopping at the building closest to the edge of the school grounds.

"Hope you have some good news.": Sephiria

"Good… you could call it that. Just like we thought they left two behind, I've narrowed in on their location.": Morph

"See good news… what's the distance?": Sephiria

"They've gotten sloppy, they still think your recovering.": Morph

"Even better news… Let's go.": Sephiria

"Sephiria, it looks like they're not going anywhere this fight is going to happen soon. Are you sure your ready?": Morph

"My wounds are fine.": Sephiria

"That's not what I meant, killing them won't be the same as killing vampires or anything else we've done.": Morph

"I know.": Sephiria

"Would it really be that terrible if you let the vampires take care of things.": Morph

"No….. this is something I have to do. I know it will be difficult but they were our friends, I owe them this much.": Sephiria

"All right we'll do this together.": Morph

"Thank you.": Sephiria

* * *

In the headmasters office there were still discussing what would happen next.

"Do you really think she would just take off without telling us anything?": Yuki

"She wants to deal with this on her own, she won't let us interfere.": Headmaster

"But… is she really going to use those weapons.": Yuki

"She is a hunter Yuki.": Headmaster

"That doesn't mean she needs them, Zero and I only have our anti vampire weapons.": Yuki

"We live in a more secure environment. Besides Sephiria isn't just a vampire hunter.": Headmaster

"What do you mean?": Yuki

"She does hunt vampires but she's not part of the association.…..Her group doesn't follow their rules because they hunt more than just vampires.": Headmaster

"More..": Yuki

"There are creatures out there that are not as civilized as vampires. They all have different ways of being dealt with.": Headmaster

"How long do you think Sephiria has been doing this?": Yuki

"Years": Zero

"Years?…": Yuki

"Yes she started hunting when she was only a child, for a child to see such things….. I believe that's one of the reasons why she doesn't want your help.": Headmaster

"What do you mean?": Yuki

"She doesn't want you to see what she's seen.": Headmaster

"…."

"She has been acting a little weird. Do you think she knows, about Zero?": Yuki

"She is one of the best hunters there is, I doubt she would just let it slip.": Headmaster

"She does have a lot of things on her mind.": Yuki

"She knows.": Zero

"What, how.": Yuki

"She is a hunter, being able to identify the enemy should be second nature.": Zero

"Alright I think it's time for bed.": Headmaster

* * *

"Is everything ready?": Sephiria

"Yes, but this isn't the safest idea.": Morph

"I know, ready.": Sephiria

"Let's go.": Morph

Finally finding their target at the edge of school grounds, they circled around trying to surround it. As the approached from different directions they noticed that the target was completely unaware of their presence. This only made things easier for them, however there was still a few things to be aware of. If they were working with partners were was the other. If they tried to attack now they might end up in a tarp.

After considering their options they decided to move in for the kill. If the other did show up they would deal with it when the time came. They moved closer towards the creature, every step bringing them closer toward a fight were there would be no winner. A snap from a tree branch could be heard in the air, as the creature was now aware of its surroundings. They needed to take this opportunity before it could pin point their location.

"Now"

* * *

The party was now in full swing with their two guest. They knew that there were three guardians, some of the vampires were wondering if the other would be making an appearance. As the crowd lost interest in them, it was quickly replaced by a new guest.

At the end of the walkway a shadow could be seen coming closer and closer. As the lights from above surrounded her it was plan to see the young guardian making her way toward the crowd. However a few questionable looks were given as she made her way.

They weren't questioning her presence at the moment they were questioning her appearance. It looked like she had just gotten into a fight. Her clothes had several rips in them, there were also several cuts and burses all over her body. If it weren't for the dorm leaders presence the scent of her blood alone would have sent them after her.

"Now now it's not nice to stare. She is my guest.": Ichijo

Sephiria paid little attention to Ichijo as she made her way towards Kaname and the other two guardians. When she finally made her way the fist one to speak to her was of course Yuki.

"Sephiria, are you ok?": Yuki

"I'm fine.": Sephiria

"What happened?": Yuki

"Dealing with a visitor.": Sephiria

"Visitor, were they on school grounds. We should…": Yuki

"No they weren't on school grounds. You don't have to worry about that. ": Sephiria

"I can only assume that you haven't dealt with these visitors completely. My offer still stands we could assist you….": Kaname

"hmph… as a matter of fact that's one of the reasons I'm here. ": Sephiria

Sephiria pulled on the rope she had been dragging beside her, with a great amount of strength. When the others finally realized what Sephiria had been dragging, everyone took a step back to get a full view of the creature that was now lying down at her feet.

"Why did you bring that here?": Kaname

"I will be using your basement, that is all I will need from you. Disposal of these creatures will be done by me.": Sephiria

"You don't need the basement to dispose of them.": Kaname

"I never said that was all I would be doing.": Sephiria

Sephiria didn't wait for a response from Kaname, she started dragging along her prisoner toward the moon dorm. When she was about to open the doors she felt a tug on the rope. It seemed the creature had regained consciousness, Sephiria did nothing only watched at the creature struggled with the ropes until it had finally freed himself.

The creature took a quick glance at its surroundings and made its way toward the moon dorm. It leaped off the ground trying to reach the roof but before it could Sephiria took out one of her blades sending it toward the creature. The blade cut straight through its left arm causing it to fall back on the ground, in pain. It was clear to see that the blade had a unique design as it made it way back toward Sephiria, she caught it in her hand without a second glance.

Sephiria's attention was now on the creature that was trying to lift its self off the ground, while covering its wounded arm. She was fully aware that the tranquilizer she used wouldn't last too long but she had hoped it would have lasted long enough to secure the creature. She walked closer to the creature at a rather slow pace.

Sephiria looked down toward the creature and notice it was too concerned with it now missing arm to notice her presence. When the creature finally looked up towards Sephiria , her face was clean of emotion all that was present was the desire she had to fulfill her duty. The creature tried to charge towards Sephiria but with no luck. Sephiria merely moved out of the way and kicked it back sending it towards the ground.

Sephiria reached down to pull out her gun when she sensed a new opponent. Before it could strike her back she managed to jump back and over it, causing the creature to fall forwards. While in the air Sephiria reached her gun and shoot out a round toward the two creatures.

Sephiria aimed her gun towards their feet to prevent them from getting to far. She landed on the ground a few feet away from the creatures while still pointing her gun towards them. Sephiria pulled out a second gun while she reloaded the other.

Morph approached from the roof tops and finally landed on the ground next to Sephiria.

"Took you long enough.": Sephiria

"Look who's talking.": Morph

"We'll discuss tactics later. Ready": Sephiria

"Like I have a choice.": Morph

"Go.": Sephiria

Sephiria and Morph charged towards the creatures each taking a different direction. The creatures were back to back trying to avoid an ambush, while Sephiria and Morph circled around them. The vampires had cleared the area most of them returning toward the door. The two guardians could only watch as Sephiria dealt with the creatures. Yuki tried to make her way towards Sephiria but was held back by Kaname. Zero could only watch as Sephiria let another round hit the creatures.

Sephiria put back her guns to pull out two knives that were strapped to her legs. Avoiding the creatures sharp claws proved to be difficult, the speed these creatures had was impossible for any human to follow. The creature managed to strike Sephiria's arm causing her to lose grip of one of her knives.

Sephiria quickly ducked and leaped forward tiring to retrieve her knife when the creature took another swipe at her. The attack made contact with Sephiria, throwing her back towards a tree hard enough to crack the trunk. Blood was now dripping from Sephiria's mouth, her eyes were closed as the creature came closer and closer to her. Before the creature could reach Sephiria a flash of light tore through the area causing the creature to be temperately blinded.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this took so long ive been working on other stories...."Fallen", Plus finals this week is murder. I needed a little break from it so i decided to edit the next chapter of this story. Okey dokey thanks to all of you who read and review its nice to hear something...

.00.  
2009-07-04 . chapter 10

uwahh'.!0_o what happens next'.?  
i love, love, love your story'.! pls update soon'.!(^^)v,.

i do not own vampire knight only my own characters...... Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11

The light was so bright that it was enough to blind the creature from its target. While the creature tried to find Sephiria it was hit with a force so great it sent it flying back. When the creature hit the ground it appeared that it might have broken its arm. The two guardians and the remaining vampires looked closely to try and see what caused the creature to be pushed back.

"Never thought you'd need my help to handle these guys?"

"I don't"

"Is that anyway to thank your rescuer"

"Shut up"

"Not what I expected but I'll take it."

Sephiria tried pulling herself off the ground however the weight of that attack left her with a great amount of pain on her back. The man in front of her stretched out his hand to help lift her up. With so little strength Sephiria had little choice up to accept the hand of her former friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What I an old friend can't just happen to stop by and say hello."

"No not when it's you"

"Ahh Sophy your not still mad that I dumped you, are you? It was years ago."

"Could we discuss this later we do have guest."

"It's always business with you, all right."

The two hunters didn't waste any time as soon as there little reunion was over they got to work. Which was one of the only things they did well together. They each pulled out a pair of guns pointing them straight at the creatures in front of them.

It was incredible to watch the two of them work, their moved mirrored each other perfectly. When one struck the other would block, when one kicked the other would punch. Their attacks were completely in unison, it was difficult to tell where one started and the other ended.

"This isn't one of your plans is it."

"Who else's would it be?"

"Great, I know how well your plans work."

"They work fine."

"I'm not questioning the results, it's the methods that leave me sore."

"I never asked for your help."

"I couldn't help it, I couldn't just leave my dear Sophy to face these creatures alone. Besides it didn't look like they were going to jump in and save the day."

"They're not …"

"I know I know they'll only get in the way. You know Sophy one of these days….."

"Just shut it."

"Heads up."

One of the creatures was right behind Sephiria waiting for its chance to attack her from behind. Sephiria didn't give it the chance, she jumped up using his shoulder for support as she flipped over it. Allowing her "friend" to take the shot.

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days if you keep this stuff up."

"One of these days…."

"Right"

The creature with the missing arm tried to swipe at her again, this time Sephiria waited patiently for its approach. She pulled out a large knife and prepared herself. The creature swing forward but Sephiria was able to throw the creature off balance. Sephiria was able to tripe the creature, now lying on the ground facing up. Sephiria walked closer towards it placed her knife so close to its neck one false move and it was over.

"That's the one I need, make sure it can still talk."

"Talk…. Oh great interrogation."

"Just make sure you get it."

"Right right."

Sephiria didn't hesitate she took one last look at the creature beneath her foot. Glancing at it all those memories came rushing back at once. If she was going to do this she needed to do it now. Without thinking about it she pulled her knife back and plunged it directly into its heart.

The blood was spilling from underneath the creature's body. Sephiria looked straight into the creature's eyes as the light started slipping away. The creature didn't struggle underneath Sephiria's grip, it simply laid there looking up at her with grateful eyes. In that moment Sephiria knew that she not only did what she needed to but she did something that her friends would have thanked her for.

In that moment before death it's clear to them who they once were and what they are now.

"t….h…an..k….."

"I'm sorry."

"…y…..ou….."

The creature was dead, after all the fighting all the chasing it was dead. Sephiria pulled out her knife and started at the creature. She lifted her hand to close the creature's eyes. Sephiria took one last look at the creature before pulling her knife up again and slicing the creatures head clean off.

The two guardians couldn't believe what they were seeing after that flash of light some staring guy was helping Sephiria to her feet. Not only that it seemed that they knew each other, and from that one comment someone was dumped. They way they worked together it was incredible how well their timing worked, their harmony in which they fought was something to see.

When Sephiria finally finished off one of the creatures all they could do was stare in disbelief at how easy she made it seem. However they couldn't quite understand her words. Sorry, what would she have to de sorry for and that create thanking her was a complete shock.

Sephiria made her way toward the other creature, it appeared to be having a difficult time dodging so many attacks at once. Sephiria loaded her gun with the necessary bullets, with these tranquilizer bullets it would be much easier to immobilize the creature without hurting it too much. Sephiria made her way behind the creature and as she was about to pull the trigger another shot came from out of nowhere. It impaled the creature right through the head. Sephiria moved to see where that shoot came from, to her surprise it came from Zero.

He was standing across the court yard with his gun in hand pointing straight to were the creature was standing. The shot was a complete shock to Sephiria she never expected Zero to step in like that. Although she should have expected something from him, he is a hunter after all.

Sephiria turned to the creature lying on the floor in front of her, looking at it closely it appeared that the plan wasn't a complete waste. Luckily Zero anti vampire gun didn't deliver the finishing blow, Sephiria grabbed the nearby rope and secured it around the creature. The remaining vampires along with the two guardians were giving Sephiria questionably looks, why would she still need to secure the creature if it was already dead. The only thing they weren't aware of was that you needed more that a gun shoot to the head to kill these things. The only way to permanently kill these creatures was to take their heads clean off and burn the body just as a precaution.

After Sephiria secured the creature she started walking toward the two guardians, however she wasn't the only one. The unknown figure was doing the same, when they finally reached them they took one last look at the creature and then looked at each other.

"Haven't changed a bit have you."

Sephiria didn't respond to his remark she turned to her side to come face to face with him. Sephiria stared at her friend for what seemed like a moment and then she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. He didn't dodge her attack he waited for it patiently, he knew he wouldn't be receiving the friendliest welcome.

"Sephiria…"

"What"

"Why would you punch him, he just helped you."

"……."

"Like I said haven't changed a bit, huh Sophy."

"Not really"

"Although I don't remember you ever hitting this hard before."

"What are you doing here Ash?"

"What I can't stop by to say hi."

"Of course not."

"Hey Morph you ok?"

"A little sore but it will pass."

"See I'm not the only one, guezz Sophy you need to work on strategy a little more."

"I'll remember that , this can't be all you here came for."

"I think it would be better if we talked in private."

Sephiria turned to see all eyes on them now, she understood why Ash was here or more precisely why he was sent. If they were going to have that conversation it would be best if it was done in private. Sephiria turned back toward Ash and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well what now."

"Now I wait."

"Wait wait for what."

"I can't really interrogate it when it's unconscious."

"Interrogate I thought Zero killed it."

"Not quite, it should recover in a day or two."

"So what do you want to do now Sophy? We can…"

"I have to secure the creature first."

"Oh right so where are you going to be question this suspicious looking character. Don't tell me you're going in there."

"That's right."

"Sophy I know we've been apart for far too long but don't tell me you don't know what's in there."

"Shut up,"

Sephiria didn't wait for Ash's response she only continued walking toward the moon dorm while dragging along her unconscious prisoner. Ash didn't follow her he simply watched as the others gave her questionable glances while walking by.

"So who are you?"

"You should be more respectful Ash."

"My apologies, Morph is right allow me to introduce myself my name is Ash and who might you be?"

"Oh I'm Yuki."

"Yuki how lovely and….."

"And…."

"Yes ….."

"Cut the crap Ash."

"Wow Sophy that was fast, you sure you did it right."

Sephiria only knocked Ash upside the head to respond to his question.

"Let's go."

"hmm….. right."

"You two should leave too."

Sephiria, Ash and Morph left the moon dorms as quickly as possible. When they were finally a good distance away Sephiria stopped and turned toward Ash giving him a questionable look. Ash simply looked straight into Sephiria's eyes without a doubt he had changed, even if it wasn't apparent on the outside. He still acted like that annoying carefree guy, but one look and Sephiria could see that he had changed all those years of hunting take their toll. He wasn't the same person as before however it was still too early to tell whether that was a good thing or not.

"So how much time?"

"Time??"

"Don't give me that shit, how much time?"

"Not a lot, you need to finish the job quick Sophy. If you don't they will just send someone else."

"Who?"

"Who isn't important, not right now."

"Then what is?"

"I knew they didn't just send you here to keep an eye on the vampires, their biting their time they want to send someone who can deal with them."

"I can deal with them."

"I know you can, but that doesn't change the fact that you haven't."

"I…"

"I know this can't be easy they were my friends too but we can't just let them wander off doing whatever they want. Their dangerous Sophy they've already killed more than I'd like to know."

"How long?"

"Enough to get the information out of that creature and hunt them down right after."

"I meant for me?"

"You…..if you can finish this they might….."

"They might not kill me…. I doubt it but it's a nice thought."

"Sephiria…."

"I know it was nice to see you too."

Ash walked closer to Sephiria, only inches apart they looked into each other's eyes until they could hear people's voices coming from the pool. Sephiria turned toward the direction of the voices however when she glanced back at Ash he was gone.

Sephiria didn't give Ash's sudden disappearance much thought delivering a message and leaving without saying good bye was still his style after all. Sephiria walked closer toward the voices from the pool, she didn't want to give away her position. So Sephiria climbed a tree and watched the conversation transpire from a distance. From what she could tell the person pointing a gun at Zero was Toga Yagari, it appeared that he was also Zero's teacher once. Thinking back on it was he her teacher as well, Zero mentioned that they knew each other as children. If they were always together perhaps she learned how to hunt from this man as well.

As the headmaster also appeared on the scene she decided to leave this situation to them. There was no need for her to get involved. Although she had thought about confronting Zero about his situation, which she could still do at a later time. Sephiria returned to her room at the academy to tend to her wounds. After she had cleaned herself off she laid down on her bed to rest. As she gazed up to the ceiling she suddenly thought about that man Toga Yagari Zero's old teacher perhaps even her own teacher. As she thought about what she couldn't remember she suddenly thought of Zero. Perhaps she could ask him about that man and if he had taught her how to hunt. She decided it would be best to ask him tomorrow for now everyone needed their rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so its been a while a really long while but hey i have....... stuff. Any who things keep moving along, sorry in advance for all my mistakes. Its been so long since Ive written for this story, sorry if my characters seem different from before its hard to go back after so long. Thanks to all of you who review there great.

Sakura Mikan91  
2009-11-05 . chapter 11

Great story! Loved this chapter! Love the fight scene! Update soon!

Tsubame-Fuji  
2009-11-01 . chapter 11

i absolutely love this story! please update soon!

Princess-Lazy-Chan  
2009-10-09 . chapter 11

this is interesting very :D

*Lazy-Chan

Aikido Kiryuu  
2009-08-26 . chapter 11

I really like this story!! I hope you update soon...

Although this chapter got me kind of lost, I made it through after reading it over a few times.

The grammar mistakes get sort of annoying...but its still a good story nonetheless and I like it a lot. Good job!Please update soon.

shadow-dog18  
2009-08-24 . chapter 11

oh i really like reading this new story of yours anyways this chapter was great to read and I also like how you wrote this I hope you update soon please.

starberries bite  
2009-08-11 . chapter 11

me likes your story. me also likes your A/N side note did you visit the i store cause there are quite a few i's in that there note... made me laugh so thanx for that... sry i'm feeling lazy not really caring for my grammer.

I don't own Vampire Knight only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

Rattling could be heard through the corridors, as the creature struggled with its restraints. Sephiria had fastened its chains well and no amount of struggling would set it free. The creature's struggles however was not the only noise that could be heard, along the dark hallways the sound of footsteps could be heard as well. As they approached the sound of light steps only increased. Finally reaching the creatures room the door was opened. The lack of light was used cleverly by the intruder, as he hid among the shadows.

"Can't really leave you here to give away information, now can we?"

The creature looked up to see the intruder, with no sign of relief in its eyes. Only the knowledge that its capture would not last much longer.

The sun's rays light up the small room, dawn had come to soon with so much action the night before Sephiria wouldn't of minded sleeping in a little longer. However there were still things she needed to get done. Taking a shower and eating breakfast being the easiest of all. Walking out of the kitchen Sephiria found it strange that she was the only one there, even if it was early the headmaster or Zero would at least be roaming around. Sephiria didn't let those thoughts worry her perhaps she was early, having finished breakfast Sephiria made her way outside. Being so early there were no other students around, it had been so long since Sephiria could enjoy a moment of peace.

Sephiria took a walk around the school not to keep watch but to simple enjoy it. She hadn't realized how beautiful this school truly was. Being so over whelmed with the vampires and the creatures she hadn't paid much attention. As the minutes rolled on the school grounds started to fill up with students. Seeing the crowd of students rolling by Sephiria decided that it was time to head for class. As she entered the class room she noticed that Yuki was already seated however what she also noticed was that Zero was not there. Zero wasn't exactly a model student so his absence was no great surprise, however the expression on Yuki's face hinted that there might be something more.

Sephiria took her seat up front waiting for the instructor to arrive, as soon as she took her seat the doors behind her opened to reveal today's instructor. To everyone's surprise it appeared today's lessons would be taught by Toga Yagari. Entering the room Sephiria noticed that his attention was focused on her, he did well to hide it but noticing when you're being watched was always something that came naturally to her.

The lesson went on as Sephiria showed no knowledge of the instructor's curiosity nor did he for hers. Being able to observe your opponent without their knowledge was of great benefit, whether it be in the battle field or a classroom. Once the lesson came to an end Sephiria rose from her seat and made her way towards the door, before she could take another step a hand was placed on her shoulder. Sephiria knew that there was no threat in it so she allowed her to continue. As she turned to face Yuki it was obvious that she was looking for answers.

"Have you seen Zero?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Oh."

Sephiria didn't wait for anymore of Yuki's questions it was clear enough what had occurred yesterday. Toga Yagari was a vampire hunter if Zero was a threat he needed to contain it. Whether or not he could finish him off was still too early to tell. Knowing someone the way he knew Zero would make things difficult no matter how necessary it was. Sephiria decided to skip the remaining classes and headed straight for the moon dorms. As she approached the gate she could feel someone's presence behind her. As she continued on she stopped in mid stride, not bothering to turn around she addressed her follower.

"Return to class."

The two day class students that were following her didn't wait to see her reaction, as soon as she spoke they turned back in the other direction. Sephiria didn't want to waste time dealing with these students. She walked past the guard at the front gate and continued on towards the dorms. Walking down the hall she could feel something was off, something that had not been there before. Fearing the worst she rushed over towards her captive's cell. As she opened the door she discovered a pool of blood on the floor leaking from her prisoner. She walked closer and closer to the creature's mangled body. Looking down on it she knew that this would only cause more delays to her plans. Without the creatures information she was back to square one.

Not bothering to clean up the mess Sephiria just walked out the way she came. Down the hall and back through the moon dorm's gates. Sephiria had nothing now, the same strategy would not work twice. When they noticed that two of their own had been killed their guard would be up and there would be no opportunity for a new hostage. However Sephiria wasn't anger about what happened dwelling on her bad luck wouldn't do her any good. What she needed to do now was stay on guard and hope others wouldn't have to surer for her mistakes.

Sephiria returned to her room locking the door behind her, she removed her school uniform to fit into more comfortable clothes. She could still maneuver in her school uniform, she just preferred her other attire. Standing next to the window Sephiria could see the sun had already set, realizing that she completely missed her guardian duties she decided to see if there was anything she could still do. Walking down the hall Sephiria noticed someone walking across the court yard towards the building. Yuki was easy enough to identify, as she came closer and closer. If Yuki was already on her way back then there must be nothing left to do. As she walked further a thought came to her. If she could not integrate one creature there was always another.

Sephiria turned around and started walking back down the hall, as she stopped in front of the door. She stood outside and knocked, she waited will receiving no answer. Sephiria wasn't one to wait patiently, she grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She walked into the room and sat down on the floor while leaning her back against the bed. Neither of them said a word as they waited patiently for the other to speak.

"You never did have much patience."

"Something's don't change."

"Shouldn't you be in the middle of an interrogation."

"How says I'm not?"

Zero didn't respond to her statement simple avoiding that topic would be for the best.

"I need to ask you a few questions?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Haven't decided, do you want me to kill you?"

Zero didn't answer he simple continued to gaze up at the ceiling.

"What was the last thing you said to me?"

"What?"

"The day I disappeared, what was the last thing you said to me?"

"I asked you to come back soon."

"Sorry I couldn't. When did it happen?"

"………"

"Your transformation, did it happen when we were children?"

"……..It happened years after you died."

"I didn't die…………. not completely."

"What happened the day you left?"

"My life was ....taken away."

From the way Zero remained silent it was obvious he felt the same way. After all he was a vampire hunter. To be turned into the thing you hunt what you hate most, is worse than death.

"Did it hurt?"

"It's never stopped hurting."

"You said when I opened the locket I might remember you. Do you think I'll remember them too?"

"I can't tell you that."

"…….I can hear them sometimes.……In my dreams, I can hear their voices calling out to me. Telling me to run."

"Why were you running?"

"So it wouldn't kill me."

"Who was after you?"

"Not who what, the same things that are after me now."

"They've been hunting you that long."

"There not the same ones from back then. That day, Billy killed the one that took my life away."

"Billy? Is he a hunter?"

"Yes, he taught me everything, he gave me a life. He gave me a home."

"When did he die?"

"………Billy left on a mission one morning, he said he would be back tomorrow but he never did….He would always tell me that no matter how late he was, that I would always be able to see him coming back through my window…………. When was the last time you saw your parents?"

"……….The day she took everything from me…...Our home was attacked by a pureblood, she killed my parents and my brother….That day she turned me."

"Both our lives taken away, by foul creatures with no moral or regrets. No idea of the pain they cause."

"I will kill her."

"I wish I could do the same, if you ever need any help just ask."

"Shouldn't you be threatening to kill me?"

"I thought that was implied. My offer to help extends beyond that of hunting. If you need to end your existence I will be there……………….Although I know you would never ask that of me. That's not the kind of person you are. "

"How can you be so sure?"

"Even if I don't remember our past I still know a part of you. You won't give up you'll keep on fighting because that's the type of person I know you are."

If I should ever need you I know you'll be there. Was what Zero wanted to say however he kept silent deciding that there was no need for words.

"You hungry?"

Zero gave her a questionable look not understanding her question, was she not aware of his current confinement. Even if she did know, would she care?

"Are you thirsty?"

That question only made Zero sit up on his bed, how could she ask that after the conversation they just shared.

"That wound of yours will heal faster if you drink som…."

"No"

"I'm not going to go looking for a victim if that's what you're thinking….I already had one in mind."

"I'm not going to ask someone to…"

"You don't need to ask, here."

Sephiria lifted her hand towards Zero without a glance in his direction.

"I'm not going to drink your blood."

"Your right, this isn't the safest place."

"That's not the reason."

Sephiria lifted herself off the ground as she faced the window once again.

"I know my blood isn't good enough, I've been tainted but I would rather have you feed of me than put anyone else in danger. I know the risks.…..Let's go."

Zero didn't say a word he only continued to stare at her. Sephiria removed her gaze form the window to look at Zero. He could see in her eyes that there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Zero lifted himself of his bed and followed Sephiria out the door. They made their way towards the bathroom, where Zero had previously clean Sephiria wounds. After her encounter with those creatures on school grounds. Locking the door behind them, Sephiria unbuttoned the top of her shirt to give Zero better access. Zero cautiously walked closer to Sephiria not daring to look her in the eyes. To see the determination in them would only cause him more pain. Zero could smell her skin as he leaned in further, she smelled so sweet. He placed one hand gently on her back while he tried to restrain himself, his hand wondered into her hair. As Zero's lips traveled closer to her ear he whispered the one conclusion that crossed this mind for why Sephiria would do such a thing.

"Are you doing this because you're a hunter?"

"I'm doing this because you're my friend."

Without another word Zero synced his fangs in to Sephiria neck. Feeling the blood pouring out of her Sephiria placed her hands around Zero's shoulders for support. As she leaned her head back to give Zero ample room. She only wished he would not reject her blood, with such tainted blood who would want to drink from her. As Zero finally pulled back, both of them sat on the floor in silence.

"I won't ask you how you liked it… I know it won't satisfy your thrust, my blood could never…."

Zero suddenly wrapped his arms around Sephiria's waist pulling her closer to him. At first she thought that he needed more blood but all he did was hug her gently, showing her that what they had just shared was worth more than anything.

"Thank you."

* * *

Im currently looking for a beta if your interested or if you know of anyone. Thanks

If you would like me to explain anything that looks confusing let me know. I have reasoning for everything just ask.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, This next chapter starts with a dream so the bold/italics is that. Explains events from the past etc.... Lets see what else hm.... oh thanks to all of you who review its nice to know you read and like the story or not.

2animefans  
2010-02-01 . chapter 12

I like the story very much, but there are a bunch of grammer mistakes. I am interested in being your beta if you would like, just let me know. I think your doing a good job on the story, it's interesting to say the least. I am wondering however what exactly the creatures are supposed to be. I can't quite figure it out.

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0  
2010-01-29 . chapter 12

OMG i love this story and i could be your beta, not sure exactly how, but i am good with grammer and punctuation. Sorta. ^^

Tsubame-Fuji  
2010-01-28 . chapter 12

How cute...  
Please keep updating this story! :)

So i guess thats it i cant think of anything else Happy Readings.

Vampire Knight dose not belong to me only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 13

**_"What did I just say?"_**

**_She didn't dare look at him, whenever he gave an order, it was to be followed. There was no excuses good enough. The only reason you didn't complete an order was if you were dead. Sephiria kept her eyes locked on the ground. She was so scared, not of the dead creature lying on the ground but of him. She had allowed herself to feel compassion towards that creature when she should have disposed of it as quickly as possible. Hesitation would of led to her death if not for Billy's quick thinking._**

**_"Sephiria, look at me."_**

**_Sephiria knew that it was not an option; she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, knowing full well the anger that would be seen in his eyes. When she meet his gaze, she was surprised to see that there was no anger in his eyes but understanding. Before she could speak, Billy walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small body._**

**_"Are you ok?"_**

**_Those were not the words she expected to hear. If anything, he should have been giving her the lecture of a lifetime. However, all he did was hold her close and comfort her. Sephiria hadn't noticed that her whole body was shaking. The sky could be falling down and at that moment, Sephiria wouldn't have taken a second glance. All of her attention was directed toward the man she considered to be her father._**

**_"Bil..Dad, Are you ok?"_**

**_"You scared me, Sophy"_**

**_"Im sorry."_**

**_"I know, I know. Let's get going."_**

**_Billy let go of his new daughter and walked back out of that abandoned warehouse. Reaching the car they climbed in, never looking back._**

**_"Have you heard from him at all?_**

**_He couldn't of dropped off the face of the earth._**

**_What do you mean, you haven't seen him?"_**

**_"Sephiria you need to let this go. You can't spend the rest of your life looking for ..."_**

**_"Don't you dare tell me what I can't do."_**

**_"Sephiria, be reasonable. Billy…. he's…. not coming back."_**

**_"I'm not going to abandon him."_**

**_"You're not abandoning him, Sophy…. To Billy you were the daughter he never had. You were his pride and joy, he was always proud of you."_**

**_"Morph… I don't know how to…"_**

**_"Yes you do, Live. Live for Billy, by doing what he loved most, by making this world a safer place. Protect what Billy always did."_**

**_The trees had never seemed so tall, so confining. There was no escape, they were completely surrounded. Sephiria and Morph stood back to back to avoid any surprise attack, but in the situation they were in, it didn't really matter. Right. Left. No direction mattered. There were no exits, no openings. Sephiria tilted her head to get a view of Morph behind her. Locking eyes for the briefest of moments, they knew this was it. This would be their last mission, their last chance to protect this world from the creatures that lurked in the dark. Sephiria pulled out her guns, one in each hand. Pointing them directly towards the creatures ahead. If they were going to die here, they were going to die fighting._**

**_The fight was fast, faster than Morph or Sephiria expected had expected. The speed of these creatures was overwhelming them, their strength was unimaginable. Never had they thought these creatures capable of such strength. When one of them slashed right at Sephiria, the strength it used was so great it not only sent her flying the other direction, but that force was strong enough to break through a tree. Morph tried to reach Sephiria's still form but was quickly pulled back by the others. Sephiria laid on the ground motionless, her vision blurry. Barely having the strength to keep her eyes open. She witnessed as the creatures circled around Morph._**

**_Using their razor sharp claws, Sephiria witness the horror of those things ripping the skin off of his body. They enjoyed watching him squirm and struggle in pain, as they showed there true nature. Sephiria used all her strength to lift her body but the weight of her wounds allowed her little movement. The ear piercing howl was the last sound she hear from her friend. Sephiria's eyes grew in the knowledge of what had occurred. Right now, there was no limit to how much rage and hatred Sephiria felt. Finally pulling herself to her feet, Sephiria raced over towards what was left of Morph's body, the creatures having disappeared._**

**_Looking down at her friend, her only companion, she lost her self. Allowing her emotions to control everything, she screamed. Allowing the wind to carry her voice into the ears of her enemies. There was nothing left, Sephiria had lost everything in that moment. Nothing mattered now, nothing._**

**_As the creatures prepared to take her down as well, range took control her. She appeared to be a completely different person, if not a creature herself. As one of them leapt forward, Sephiria eyes suddenly changed from their light violet to a pitch black. As the creature came closer towards her, Sephiria was able to dodge its attack and used her own claws to attack it instead. The others who had gathered held surprise in their eyes. Sephiria leaned forward, her arms reached the ground bellow. Her entire body started to change, her clothing shedding from her body and falling to the ground._**

**_Her skin was a completely different color, turning from a warm healthy cream, to a cold dark grey. Her transformation happened so quickly that most of the creatures didn't even get a good enough look before Sephiria appeared behind them, ending their lives. One by one, Sephiria torn them apart. Limb by limb, showing them no mercy, no consideration. Simply acting on instinct, Sephiria was about to attack another when she was hit from behind, the force was so great it sent her back further than any had traveled._**

**_Having spent so much energy, Sephiria laid there and waited. Waited for the life to drain out of her or for it to be taken. Closing her eyes, she allowed the events that just occurred and of what she had done to drift in her mind. What was she? Had she always been able to do that? When did her change occur? Was she one of them?_**

**_Letting the darkness of her mind to rest, time passed on with no evidence of her waking. Was she dead? From her point of view, she very well could be. Allowing the idea of death to take everything from her, Sephiria allowed herself to see nothing, to feel nothing._**

**_"Sephiria! Sephiria!"_**

**_A sound. A voice began to eco in her head, in her never ending darkness. What was that noise and how could she hear it?_**

**_"Sephiria!"_**

**_That voice it seemed so familiar, so warm. She couldn't help but follow._**

**_"Come back soon. Ok?"_**

**_Come back? Why would she come back? What was there to come back to? Billy, the man she considered her father, was gone and possibly dead. Now Morph, her only friend and companion, was dead. What was left?_**

**_"Promise?"_**

**_A promise? Sephiria believed in keeping her promises, but what promise? Why would she promise to come back? For what purpose?_**

**_Promise……..Ok_**

**_Finding a spark, a small fragment of light within her darkness, Sephiria opened her eyes. Slowly allowing the light of the sun to penetrate her eyes, a whole new light could be seen. The light of a new day, a new life. No, there was no other life than this. Keeping her promises was something Sephiria could never let slip._**

**_"You know why we do this don't you Sophy? We do this because others can't. We fight what they can't, we protect those who need it. We give this world a ray of hope. Promise me Sophy, that you will always protect those who need it."_**

**_"I promise."_**

**_As Sephiria started to lift herself of the ground, she could feel a presence behind her. Turning slowly, she kept her eyes focused. A light started to emerge from behind the trees. Coming slowly towards her, Sephiria didn't retreat. This light was one she recognized, one she would give her life for. As is stood in front of her, she held out her hand towards light. Showing it that she had no fear, that nothing would stop her. The light shined bright and in that moment it changed completely. The one friend she thought lost now stood before her as if nothing had occurred. Morph sat still, not daring to frighten her. But she wasn't afraid, she was happy to see her only friend standing in front of her. Sephiria petted her friend on the head and started walking down the path she knew would always be waiting for her._**

**_Even if this would not last forever, she knew that Morph would stay by her side as long as possible. Their journey had an end, but that end would not be now. They continued to walk to protect those who couldn't protect themselves for as long as they could._**

* * *

The memories of her life surrounded her dreams, starting from the moment she felt safe in her father's arms.

Being only a child sent out to fight the darkness of the world, but having no regrets over it.

Losing that family, that one person that gave her hope, knowing in her heart that protecting this world would bring her closer to him.

The discovery of what she was now or what she had been, only fuelled her further.

The promise to protect this world was the only thing that kept her going. String from her deep sleep, the memories of her life gave her a chill. A promise was so easy to make but even easier to forget.

Sephiria tried to turn to the side but found her body couldn't. Slowly opening her eyes, the memories of last night came flashing back. What she and Zero had done was something no one could ever know about. Looking up to see his sleeping face she wondered how he could make everything seem so simple. Just laying there together, being held in his arms made everything seem insignificant. There was nothing that could disturb them there.

Zero… why couldn't she remember him? Was her life before so different that it was better not to remembering?

Knowing how challenging her life was, why would she want to remember peaceful times in the company of someone special? Trying to compare the two different lives was impossible, one filled with creatures lurking in the dark and another that was still clouded in darkness. Opening that locket was something Sephiria had considered many times, but to know what her life was like before had never been so tempting as it was now. She continued to stare up at Zero, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. They must have been very close for him to be so open with her. Zero didn't seem like the type of person to reveal such personal things with anyone and yet he had, with her. Neither of them was very big conversationalists but last night was more than they had ever shared with anyone. Digging into the past was not only painful, but it also brought up the present and the horrors they still faced. It was a new day, anything was impossible. She had experienced that first had so many times.

Closing her eyes just a few more minutes, she stayed silent, enjoying this peace. Zero would wake her if anything happened. For now, a few more moments of tranquility were well deserved.

Zero could feel Sephiria's movements as she woke. He stayed perfectly still, not wanting to disturb her but then he felt her go back to her original position. Lying there together a few more minutes wouldn't cause too much damage, so he allowed this calming feeling to travel through his body. Sephiria was exactly the same as she had always been. On the outside, she appeared different but on the inside, she hadn't changed much. There was a times when she would of never harmed a fly, but the same could be said for him as well. Still even now they were still those two close friends that shared everything, spent every waking hour together. Being there now only brought those memories of the past into his mind, feeling that same warmth every time he was near her, that same peace.

* * *

The sun was hanging in the center of the sky, awaiting its decent. As Sephiria made her way back to her room, she noticed Yuki running across the courtyard. Thoughts of what would cause Yuki to hurry started to turn in Sephiria's mind. The only real explanation she could think of was Zero. Deciding to check out the situation for herself, if there even was a situation. Sephiria jumped from roof top to roof top to reach Zero's room. As she quickened her pace, a familiar feeling began to rise in her, that feeling of worry. As she reached the building, she climbed in through a window and walked down the hall. She noticed the door to Zero's room was open. Finding it odd, she approached with great caution.

She pulled out her gun from behind her back and held it to her side just in case. She peered through the door frame to see Zero sitting on the floor as his old teacher pointed a gun at him. Sephiria instinctively raised her gun and aimed it towards Yagari's head. She approached the man from behind. With light footsteps she reached Yagari, she didn't move. She simply waited to see if she really needed to be there.

"Can you get up and do this yourself or do you need help?"

Yagari didn't turn around, he only looked over his shoulder to see Sephiria with a gun pointed straight towards him. As Yagari was about to fire his weapon, Zero grabbed the gun from his hand. Yagari released his hold on the weapon and turned his back to Zero.

"Don't run away."

Those words were all they needed to hear. They were meant for Zero but Sephiria couldn't help but think they were an encouragement to her as well. As Yagari departed, Sephiria lowered her gun and placed it back where it belonged. She walked into the room and sat on the floor next to Zero, neither said a word only waiting for another guest to arrive. As Yuki finally made it to the room, everything had already finished. She looked at Sephiria and Zero sitting on the floor next to each other and wondered what she had missed. Not in the mood for explanations, Sephiria got up from the floor and held out her hand to help Zero up. Zero looked at her hand for a moment, eventually accepting it. Sephiria started making her way out of the room and down the hall. She stopped when she noticed Yuki giving her a perplexed look.

"Dinner will get cold."

Without having to say a word, they followed her into the kitchen prepared for the meal ahead.

* * *

Sephiria walked through the small town streets hoping not to attract too much attention but with Morph walking next to her, it seemed eyes naturally traveled their way. Having had enough of those stares, Sephiria made her way towards an alley and jumped up to the roof, getting a better view of the town. Sephiria sat on the ledge with her feet dangling bellow, looking down on the town. There will be so much she would miss. The simplest things most of all, going grocery shopping or just walking through the park. Where some of the things Sephiria would do, when she wasn't hunting but it seemed time was becoming shorter and shorter.

"It's been a few days. Do you think they know?"

"Most likely. The surroundings have been quiet, too quiet."

"How long do you think we have?"

"We still have a few more nights, you shouldn't worry too much. With Zero by your side, I don't think you'll have a problem."

"Zero??"

"I know you don't like it when I nose around but you haven't been in your room the past couple of nights. Were you with him?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?"

"It's nice to know that when I'm gone you'll still have someone to take care of you, someone you trust."

"You're not going to leave."

"We both now I can't stay forever."

"…… Over there."

Sephiria got to her feet and started ruining form roof top to roof top. Morph didn't protest he simply followed her lead. As they reached the edge of town, they could see one of the creatures moving with caution through the trees. Over the past few nights, something seemed odd with the creatures, hoping that would be toward they're advantage. Sephiria and Morph didn't waste time asking why, they only strengthened their resolve, made their way through and killed what they could. The previous night they managed to kill one as it tried to escape.

When they reached the school grounds, Morph would petrol the area while Sephiria got some rest. However Sephiria would go visit Zero at night, allowing him to feed off of her if he needed it. The time they spent together those night had only strengthen their bond. Zero would allow Sephiria to rest there for the night, fearing that she would collapse form the loss of blood or exhaustion. Even if Zero didn't need blood, Sephiria enjoyed his company and would stop by to talk about their past or to say nothing at all. Sephiria knew Morph was right, she did trust Zero.

Reaching the final building, Sephiria wondered why the creature had decided to go so near town. If it wanted to get her attention, that was a quick way of doing it. As they approached it from two different angles, they could see a building in the distance. The building looked very unstable. If it was trying to reach that building, why would it travel so near the town? Where it would be so easy to spot. They continued to run after the creature, as they came closer and closer to the abandoned building they noticed a few people were standing outside. When their vision was clear enough, Sephiria couldn't believe her eyes. It was Zero and Yuki but what were they doing there?

Seeing them so close made her lose focus, which allowed the creature to gain more speed. It was heading straight for them. Sephiria quickened her pace to reach them in time before the creature could. As the creature was about to come out of the trees Sephiria managed to reach it in time, driving one of her blades into its back. Causing it to stop in its tracks, screeching in pain. The creature's sounds of pain wouldn't be ignored for long by Zero. Sephiria walked over to the creature kicking it in the stomach. As the creature lay on the floor, tiring to stand. Sephiria placed her foot on its back, pushing it towards the ground. Sephiria bent down and pulled out her knife while applying more force on her foot, causing the ground underneath the creature to crack. By the time Zero came to where he heard the creature's shrieking, a large fire stood in front of Sephiria. The creature's remains that were set a blaze were the only thing left to see. Knowing full well that a crowd now stood behind her, Sephiria looked over her shoulder slightly to see not only Zero but Yuki, Shiki, Rima and some girl unconscious.

"You really shouldn't be carrying around your next victim like that in front of a hunter."

"What? No, no, Sophy. That's not what happened. Zero just saved her from a vampire."

"So why are they still alive?"

"Not from them, another vampire."

"I know what you meant."

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, just great."

Sephiria turned her head back to watch the fire die down. When it was completely gone, Sephiria started making her way back to town. As she looked to her left, she could see Morph walking by her side, just like he always would. Not noticing that to her right, Zero was walking right alongside her.

* * *

If you need any explanation ask, I'm willing to explain or at least try to.

I hope there were less mistakes this time around, i did have a beta to look this over but if there are still things wrong. Oh well no ones perfect so i wont give out there name without permission.

Ok ok im also looking for a beta for my other story Fallen if you know of it. Again i like volunteers or if you know of any good ones. Let me know. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

OK a little late but yeah midterms are killers. I cut back the fight scene just to move things along. If there are mistakes well acidents happen. I would like to thank my beta's for reading my crap. Reviews are welcomed and Enjoy....

Princess-Lazy-Chan  
2010-02-24 . chapter 13

coolness

I do not own Vampire Knight, only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

As they walked back to the school grounds, Sephiria looked down at Morph and couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her lips. She reached down and stroked his fur, running her fingers down his back. Morph could feel the sharp claws breaking through, running down his spin. Morph stopped abruptly turning to look at Sephiria, glazing up at her he could see the smirk on her lips as she continued to walk. Seeing that look on her face Morph couldn't help but worry. Every time she used their speed, their strength it changed her. Every time, she would loss apart of herself. Allowing that thing to take over her. Finishing off that last creature as quickly as she did required her to tap into that beast. Even if Sephiria knew the risks, for the sake of keeping the others safe, she did not hesitate. She never dose.

Sephiria didn't stop to look back at Morph, she simply continued walking forward. When they finally reached the school grounds, Sephiria headed straight for the kitchen. As she entered, she could feel the stare coming from Morph. Not bothering to react to it, she continued to work, taking things out of the cupboards and placing them on the kitchen counter. Sephiria didn't bother to look at Morph; however, his constant stare was withering her patience. Finally having enough of it, Sephiria pulled out a knife from the drawer and started chopping carrots.

"Is there something you need?"

"Sephiria, I know you don't like it when I.."

"Then don't."

"I'm just worried about you. Every time you use their strengths you change."

"Change?"

"Just now look at what you're doing."

"Cutting carrots."

"No. Look at what you're doing."

Sephiria couldn't understand what Morph was referring to. She turned to look down at the carrots and realized what she was doing. She was simply ripping them apart with her bare hands. With the way the carrots looked, it was as if a wild animal had gotten to them. Sephiria immediately steeped away from the carrots, looking down at them, as if this wasn't the first time. That same small smirk appeared on her lips once more, startling Morph. All of a sudden, Sephiria started to laugh softly at first, eventually growing louder and louder. Morph continued to stare at her with a look of concern in his eyes. Her laughter spread throughout the kitchen, reaching the dining room where Zero and Yuki were waiting. Hearing her laughter, Zero immediately made his way into the kitchen. When he entered, he could see Sephiria standing in the middle of the kitchen, laughing. Form the way she was laughing it seemed so unnaturally, nothing like her real laugh.

"Sephiria?"

"Yes."

Sephiria's laughter had stopped. Turning to look at Morph and Zero, they were both a bit shocked to see her eyes. One of her eyes had turned completely black. Sephiria slowly walked towards the window. Gazing down on it, she reached her hand out and opened it. Feeling the wind grace her skin, she placed one of her hands on the ledge as if ready to jump out at any moment.

"SEPHIRIA!"

Sephiria glanced back at Morph with that same smile. He was beginning to become even more concerned. If she were to jump out that window, there was no telling what she would do.

"Sophy, what are you making?"

Zero's comment caught Sephiria off guard. The smile was now gone, only to be replaced by a look of confusion.

"Making?"

Sephiria turned to look at the kitchen, seeing several things tossed around, not quite understanding why they were out. Sephiria looked up at Morph and Zero as they stood across the kitchen from her. Looking back she could see the window was open, her hand holding onto the ledge. Not understating clearly what the situation was, she removed her hand and closed the window behind her. Walking towards the others, Sephiria could feel a sense of relief coming from them but she couldn't understand why.

"You should go get some rest. I'll take care of things here."

Sephiria followed Morph's advice, she did feel a bit off today. After having killed that creature, she felt different. Weak in a way but at the same time, so alive.

"Stay with her."

Zero didn't have to be told twice, he followed right behind Sephiria to her room. When they reached her room, Sephiria stepped in leaving the door open. Knowing that Zero would close it behind him. Sephiria walked across the small room and lied down on the bed resting on her side. Zero walked over to the bed and was about to sit on the floor when Sephiria suddenly pulled his arm, causing him to sit on the bed. Sephiria didn't look at Zero and ignored the rough treatment. Sitting in silence, they were both left to their own devices. However, the thought of what was wrong with her cause Sephiria to bury her head further and further into the pillow beside her. Zero suddenly placed a hand on Sephiria check, causing her to open her eyes to look up at him in surprise. Zero didn't look down at her. Sephiria couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a true smile but the closest she's ever come in these last years. Sephiria didn't say a word she lifted her hand and placed it on top of his, removing it from her cheek but still holding onto it, as tightly as she could. For some reason knowing he was there watching over her, gave Sephiria peace. Enough for her to let her guard down, enough to dare think everything would be alright.

Sephiria closed her eyes and allowed her foolish thought to flow through her mind. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep, never letting go of Zero's hand. Zero didn't pull away, he simply continued to stare down at her. So many things had changed over the years they were apart, everything but her. No matter what happened, nothing could ever change the way he saw her. The way he looked at her. Realizing she had fallen asleep, Zero tried to pull the covers over her but he found it difficult with only one hand. Still, he lifted Sephiria up in his arms and drew back the covers, allowing her to rest properly. Taking a sit next to her again Zero decided to lie down next to her, to be more comfortable. As he finally lied his head down on the pillow the day's event were begging to take their toll. Turning his head to look at Sephiria, he noticed she looked so peaceful, nothing compared to the way she had looked in the kitchen earlier. He gripped her hand tightly while his other searched for her, bringing her closer to him.

Sephiria didn't stir from her sleep, unconsciously she moved right alongside him. Pressing up against his body, he wrapped his hand around her waist. Pulling the cover over their bodies, never letting go of her hand. The position they were in now reminded Zero of something that occurred years ago. When he found Sephiria and his younger brother in a similar position. Back then they were only children, he could hear them talking in the living room. Like usual, they were playing inside because of Ichiru's sickness but Sephiria never minded. If that was what was best for Ichiru, she would do it. Sephiria cared a great deal for both of them but Zero could tell that Sephiria held extra special care for Ichiru. No matter how many times she denied it.

Ichiru had mentioned something about how he was only holding Zero back. Those words alone set Sephiria off. She leaped off the floor and wrapped her arms around Ichiru, holding onto him so tightly it hurt. Without having to say a word Ichiru knew that Sephiria cared for him and that his foolish words were just that. Zero didn't disturb them, he had taken so much from Ichiru. If he could give him this, he would. Bringing back his thoughts to the present, he leaned his head forward to be even closer to Sephiria.

Taking in her scent, she was so different from the rest of the humans or even the vampires. She always smelled so fresh and clean. There really weren't words for Zero to describe it. Deciding that those thoughts were better left unexplored, he closed his eyes as well. Resting would benefit the both of them.

But no matter how well rested they were, events had been set into motion unknown to them. Things were going to change, whether or not it was for the better only time could tell. The moon glided the sky as the sun slowly rose, illuminating every corner it could find. Sephiria didn't need the sun's rays to tell her to get up. Even as a child she had always risen long before the sun ever did. She glanced up again to look at Zero. She had become accustom to seeing his sleeping face in the morning and she was thankful for it. During the hardest times, he was there to shield her, to protect her. Even if she didn't ask him to, Sephiria knew that Zero would be there. That he was one of the only people she could trust. She rested her head against his chest again she was surprised to see that he hadn't removed his hand from hers. Rubbing her thumb slights over his skin, made Sephiria feel different. For so long, she had avoided as much human contact as possible and how there she was, lying in the arms of someone else. Although it didn't really count, he wasn't human hell neither was she. Human…what could that truly mean? They certainly looked human, but they knew they weren't. Sephiria was suddenly surprised when Zero's hand tighten his grip over hers. Sephiria didn't look up, she didn't need to, it was obvious that he was awake.

"You could have at least taken off your coat or your gun."

"Were you going to kill me in my sleep?"

"You never know, I could have a sleeping disorder."

"No."

"No? How would you know?"

"You are the most sound sleeper I've ever meet. There could be a tornado outside and you still wouldn't wake up."

Sephiria couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped her lips.

"You could be right ……….Full day ahead I suppose, better get going."

"Yeah."

Even if they knew they needed to get up and start the day. One more day living those lives, being the very things they hated most, waiting for death. However, neither of them moved, they continued to lie in bed together. Without saying a word, Sephiria rested her head comfortably on Zeros chest as she continued to rub her thumb against this skin. Zero still had a hand around her waist, pulling her right up against him. Neither of them complained, if anything they enjoyed the close and intimate position they were in.

Sephiria closed her eyes for a moment, she wasn't tired if anything she had more energy than she knew what to do with. But she forced herself to relax anyway, she didn't want to think. She didn't want to remember all the things she needed to do. What would await her when everything was done? Thinking of her coming death only brought to her mind all she would be leaving behind this time. And this time she found that Zero's face was all she thought of. Thinking of what would happen to him alone caused her pain. It was obvious to Sephiria that he would not trust anyone else with what he was going through. And with her gone he would be alone, again. That brought a strain to her heart, without even thinking about it she released her hand from Zero's and wrapped it around his waist. Her hold was strong. One moment she seemed completely fine and the next she was holding on to him for dear life. However Zero didn't question her reasons, he only brought his other arms around her as well. Sephiria buried her face against Zero's chest, hoping she wouldn't have to answer any questions. Not now.

Half the day was already gone and they both knew that classes were done and over with. The only thing left to do was over see the night class enter the school. Knowing they couldn't leave that up to Yuki, Sephiria was the first to release her hold. She got off the bed and headed towards the dresser, pulling out a fresh new pair of clothes. She left the room and headed for the bathroom. When Sephiria came back Zero was already gone, she looked at the window to see him walking across the courtyard. Sephiria finished putting her belonging away and headed for the door. Walking down the hallway, Sephiria couldn't help but think of yesterday. She was so concerned about Zero and Yuki's well being that she allowed those animal instincts to take over. Tapping into that raw power. If Zero hadn't been there last night to pull her back, there was no telling what she could have done.

Walking across the court yard Sephiria noticed something new, it looked like a student. Even with the distance she could tell it was a vampire. But why would she be lurking around the courtyard, when classes were about to start? Sephiria made her way towards her but when she took another step forward, she was gone. Sephiria looked around but there was no trace of the girl. Sephiria knew better than to waste her time. The vampire was probably only trying her patience. Sephiria continued to walk towards the large group of day class students.

"How stupid can these people be?"

"They are humans."

Sephiria suddenly heard a voice right next to her ear, she turned around quickly placing a hand on her gun. However when she did turn around, there was no one there. Only empty space, Sephiria still held her hand on her weapon but found no one in sight. She turned her head again, staring at the sight in front of her. Yuki was having difficulties like usual, Sephiria wasn't quite sure why Yuki was a guardian if she couldn't even keep them under control. Sephiria continued to walk closer and closer towards the crowd. Once she was right behind them, she moved her eyes left to right.

"Return to your dorms. Now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the crowd had turned around to look at her. They were all a bit surprised, seeing how she had missed guardian duty for the past few days. Sephiria could see the surprise in their eyes. Most of the day class student knew that going against her orders was fatal. Slowly but shrilly, the crowd started to disappear. Finally gone, the courtyard was left unoccupied by anyone except for Yuki, Zero and Sephiria. Yuki eyes both of them, they had missed all their classes and they didn't seem too concerned about it.

"Where were you two?"

Sephiria didn't look towards Zero as she answered.

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? All day?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's not like you to miss class, Sephiria. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to keep it all in. You can talk to us."

Sephiria knew Yuki meant well but right now, the only person she could talk to was Zero. Even then, it was difficult and they each avoided it as much as possible.

"Is there a new student?"

"New student? Oh! Yes. She's in the night class, Maria Kurenai."

"Hmm…. Let her know that she can't be running around the school grounds. If I find her out there again, I won't ask questions."

"Sephiria, you know you can't just…."

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do."

Yuki and Zero were shocked at Sephiria's tone of voice. Sephiria herself was surprised at how angry she was. It wasn't Yuki's fault, so why was she taking it out on her? There really wasn't anything to be angry about, however she couldn't help it. Her emotions were fragile right now, unstable even.

"Sorry, it's not your fault"

Sephiria didn't wait for Yuki's response, she simply continued to walk out toward the edge of the school. They didn't follow, they knew where she was heading, so there was no point in it. Sephiria would just send them away as soon as she noticed them. It was time to hunt. Neither of them hid the fact that they hated her doing this alone. But no matter how many times they tried to reason with her, it made no difference. Sephiria would do this alone, no matter what happened.

As Sephiria approached the tall brick wall, she jumped up and landed right on top of it. Looking into the distance she could tell that tonight would prove eventful. Spotting Morph on the side of a tree, Sephiria leaped off the wall and headed straight towards him. Sephiria didn't stop, Morph didn't expect her to. They continued to run side by side, as they went deeper and deeper into the woods.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You're always fine."

"Where to?"

"Straight ahead. We're luck this one's pretty close."

"Good."

Sephiria and Morph headed straight ahead to find their enemy. Once they found it, it was to their surprise almost too easy. Sephiria didn't know if it was too young to know how to defend its self or if there was something else. Sephiria wasted no time and sprung into action as quickly as possible. It was over just like that, the creature lying headless on the ground beneath her feet. It had taken longer to reach the destination, then the actual fight.

"Is it just me or was that too easy?"

"It was too easy."

"Do you think there forces are running short?"

"Most likely, we have taken out a good number of them these past few days."

"Sephiria..."

Sephiria turned to look at Morph, she could tell something was wrong. Morph wasn't the type to take things at face value. He knew something was off, whether it was the creature or her, he wasn't quite sure.

"Stop worrying, it was me and only me."

"I can't not worry. Every time you use their power, you lose yourself in it."

"I know….. Yesterday I didn't even notice until…"

"Zero….."

"Yeah, were done here. Let's go."

Sephiria and Morph made their way back to the school taking their time. Things were lightening up, with so few creatures left and how easily they were to eliminate. Sephiria wasn't as tired as she usually was. Once they reached the school grounds, Sephiria and Morph climbed on top of the buildings, looking over the school. Things seemed so simple here, secluded from the world's problems.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

Without another word Morph disappeared from her sight, off to patrol around the school. Sephiria had already spent most of the day with Zero, she wasn't sure if she should go. She didn't want to over stay her welcome but something about tonight seemed so different and she couldn't help this feeling that something might be wrong. Taking her time to get there, Sephiria made her way towards Zero's room. She climbed to his window and knocked on the glass. Whenever she returned from a hunt, she would try to avoid the other students seeing her, choosing to enter through the window instead. Zero didn't seem to mind, he would always leave the window open for her to enter from.

She waited there with as much patience as possible, before opening the window herself. However when she stepped inside she found that he wasn't there. It wasn't too late but she wondered where he could be. The most likely choice was that he was still patrolling as well. Sephiria decided to wait. She took a seat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

Time passed quickly as she waited for Zeros return but he never showed. When she saw the time it was, she knew something was wrong. If she would go look for him now, what would she say? How could she demand answers when she wouldn't give them? Zero had offered her his help time and time again but every single time she rejected it. Stating that this was her business and that she didn't want anyone else involved. Zero understood the pain she was going through, seeing the people she once called family turned to such awful creatures. He would let her do this alone because he knew what it meant. Just like she knew what it would mean for him, if he ever came across that woman. She would not interfere with his business just like he didn't interfere with hers. Seeing how there was little she could do, Sephiria did the only thing she could, she waited. She rested her upper body on the bed, looking at the door for when he arrived.

The sun rose over the horizon slowly, Sephiria hadn't closed her eyes all night. She continued to stare at the door waiting. When the sun finally illuminated the door, she realized that it was time for class. She trusted Zero and she knew that he would come back when he was ready. Sephiria once again climbed through the window and headed towards her own room to change into a fresh uniform. After she had Sephiria made her way towards the school, walking past the students as they tried to avoid her. Class after class she kept an eye on the door for Zero's arrival, but he never came. After Sephiria's class received the lowest score, they were forced to work to prepare for the dance party. Sephiria showed up but stood back and watched as the day class student decorated the room.

Sephiria still believed that the day class students were hopeless but she couldn't just go out and tell them the truth. Not wanting to take any part of it, Sephiria started to make her way towards the courtyard. Sitting outside on a bench Sephiria waited, Morph was off patrolling the perimeter and Zero was still missing. From where Sephiria was sitting, she could see the sky perfectly. Looking up to watch the clouds glide across the sky. She lost track of time, Sephiria was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard low whispers coming from inside the building. Not paying any attention to them until she heard someone mention Zero's name. Sephiria glanced over her shoulder to look at the day class students.

"Is that blood?"

"Did he get into a fight?"

At the mention of blood, Sephiria rouse form the bench and made her way inside the building. She glanced over the room to see where he was but Zero was no were in sight. Finding one of the doors closed, Sephiria made her way towards it. As she was about to pull the door open, she heard a voice.

"Zero, what does my blood taste like?"

"What does it matter?"

Sephiria was a bit shocked that Zero would be drinking Yuki's blood, but she didn't resent him for it. If Yuki had offered it to him, she wasn't going to hold it against him. Sephiria stepped back from the door and walked back to the dorms, the lack of sleep was starting to affect her. Once she entered her room she fell right on the bed. Blood… what was it about it that was so important? As hard as she tried to deny it, she had often wondered that same thing. What could her blood possibly taste like? Compared to Yuki's blood, Sephiria's was tainted by those creatures. Was there a difference only Zero could tell?

Those thought brought to mind one conversation Sephiria had with Zero a few night before. When Zero had asked her, why she never refereed to the creatures by their name. Sephiria only answered him by stating that she could never consider them Wendigo's. That to her, they were still her friends, her family. A wendigo was a horrible creature, one that was nothing like her former comrades. She chose to call them creatures because she couldn't bare the thought of calling her friends such a thing. Not wanting to think of those creatures now, Sephiria rolled from her side to lay on her back, only to find something crumpled underneath her. Lifting her head, she looked down to see a letter. Opening it slowly, she found the handwriting familiar.

_Dear Sophy,_

_I know you hate it when I buy things for you but I just couldn't resist. Wear it just for tonight, alright? You've grown up to be a beautiful, smart and strong young woman. I know you'll make me proud. Never doubt yourself, the path that lies before you is hard but I know you're ready. Trust yourself Sophy, the way I trust you._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Dad_

Her heart as filled with such joy and sorrow, he remembered. Billy had always had a job on Sephiria's birthday. He always said that he would plan ahead, that he would leave a letter for Sephiria just in case he didn't make it in time. That way he would be with her always. Sephiria didn't know how it was possible, all she knew was that there was no going back. Billy was right. The path ahead was difficult but it was one she knew was possible with Billy's words. Holding back her tears, she pulled her eyes away before setting the letter on the night stand. Sephiria was puzzled over what Billy could have bought for her. Finally noticing the package on the dresser, Sephiria walked towards it. Opening it, Sephiria discovered that Billy always meant well, but this…

* * *

Any questions let me know, Do you know the muffin man?


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry for the wait. My betas are wonderful, they had this ready for me over two months ago. But well my procrastination and then my computer died -__- I almost lost all my hard work. I love the geek squad.

So this is part one of the conflict i still need to edit chapter 16 before i can have my betas take a look. I have finals this week so i dont think i can get anything done this week. Hopefully with my two week vacation i can get some work done. Ok Ok there is a slight use of language and.... i think that's it.

Thank you to all who read and review, and thank you for your patience. ^-^

I do not own Vampire Knight. Only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

Sephiria stayed in her room for the remainder of the afternoon, not bothering with guardian duty today. Sephiria laid on her bed as her eyes fell on the package that was still on the dresser. If Billy had asked her to, then she would. She knew that it was obviously meant to tease her but she didn't care. Billy went out of his way to buy her a birthday present, years before hand. She wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, she could hear his footsteps as they came closer and closer. Finally reaching her room, she didn't bother opening her eyes to look at him.

"Still resting I see."

"Any news?"

"Nothing. Everything seems quite for tonight."

"Good."

"Good? That's a first. You're usually the one who wants a fight. Anything I need to know about?"

"No, just thought I could spend my birthday in peace."

"So you remembered. You're not expecting a gift are you?"

"No. I already have one."

"I didn't know you told the others about your special day."

"I didn't. It's from Billy."

"Billy? How…."

"You remember, don't you? When I was 13 and he missed my birthday again. He said that the next time he would plan ahead, that he would buy a present ahead of time and surprise me with it. So even if he wasn't there, he would always be with me."

"Yes, but how practical would it have been to get you a present, for a birthday you wouldn't have for years?"

"Not very but….. He finally remembered my birthday."

Morph stayed quiet, he wouldn't ruin this moment for Sephiria. Having a birthday present from her father today was worth more than anything in the world. Even if it couldn't compare to that, Morph wouldn't hold back his own present.

"Happy Birthday, Sophy."

Sephiria took her eyes off the package to look at Morph. It had been years since Morph had called her Sophy, ever since that night. He had never told her the reason for it but she preferred to stay ignorant to the fact. Morph walked over to the bed and lied on the floor to rest. The day went on without a fuss. Sephiria stayed in her room, at peace with her uneventful birthday. If it wasn't for that dance, she would have stayed the whole night in her room. But she was a guardian. Having the day class mingling with the night class would require some patience on her part. As much as she didn't want to, Sephiria knew that she couldn't avoid a request from Billy, no matter how much she disliked it.

Zero stood leaning on the wall outside the dance, his thoughts occupied by yesterday's events. Having faced that new student had proved complicated and having to drink from Yuki was something he hadn't expected. He hadn't taken Yuki's blood since the first night he ever had human blood. Ever since that night with Sephiria, her blood was the only one he had taken. But his need was so great in that moment it didn't really matter. If Yuki was willingly offering he would take what he needed. In the middle of sucking Yuki's blood, he could have sworn he smelled Sephiria standing right in front of him.

Zero couldn't help the feeling of disgust at what he had to do to calm down. To take blood from another, like some sort of leech. While he was discussing Maria's absence from classes with the head master, Yuki came around the corner ready for the night's events. As Yuki was placing a rose in Zero's pocket, Sephiria waited outside the doors. Nerves were something she had little experience with, but in that moment, she couldn't help but be nervous. Sephiria bent over to secure her gun holsters, making sure she was armed just in case. Lifting the hem of her dress to reach them was uncomfortable; it was a good thing no one was around.

"You'd think being a hunter he would get me something I would actually use."

"Don't be disrespectful."

"I'm not, it's just….. You know I don't like this kind of stuff."

"Maybe that's why he got you a dress."

"Never mind. If something comes up, let me know immediately."

"Immediately? It's almost as if you want something to go wrong."

"What would make you think that?"

Morph didn't answer Sephiria's question. He simply chucked to himself and left without another word. Sephiria stared at the door for a few seconds, deciding that she wasn't going to let this hold her back. It was only a dress, nothing more. She pulled the door open and walked in. The first thing she did was look for Yuki and Zero. She wanted to avoid any small talk with the day class or even worse the night class. Once she spotted Yuki and Zero she made her way forward. However, before she could reach them she was confronted with a small obstacle.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance?"

Sephiria was surprised, she had never been asked to dance before. She turned around to look at the student. Did she look so different that he just didn't recognize her or did he really want to dance with her? From murmurs that spread across the room, it wasn't hard for Yuki and Zero to become aware of Sephiria presence. But what surprised them the most was what they were saying. The students always complained about Sephiria's harsh treatment but all they could hear now was a mixture of confusion.

"Is that really her?"

"She's beautiful."

"That can't be her; she doesn't even wear the girl's uniform."

"So what? She looks hot."

Yuki was the first to spot her. Gazing at Sephiria now, she looked lovely. It was the first time Yuki had ever seen Sephiria in a dress. The dress was flowing and fit Sephiria perfectly. It was something Yuki thought Sephiria would never wear. Instead of Sephiria's usual hair style, she had her hair down, parted so that it fell down to one side. What surprised Yuki the most was the look on Sephiria's face. She looked confused. It was obvious that the boy was asking her to dance but Sephiria continued to stare at him, as if she didn't understand the question or how to answer it.

Yuki never realized when Zero was no longer standing next to her. As Sephiria was about to tell the student she couldn't dance, Zero had stepped in front of her. Grabbing one of her hands and pulling her to the dance floor. Without even realizing it, Sephiria hand placed her hand on Zero's shoulder, while Zero's other hand found its way to her waist.

Sephiria never knew Zero could dance; she was even more surprised that she could. She had only danced once before, being forced to by Ash. They swayed back and forth, barley noticing the stares they were receiving. Who would have thought that the two most uptight guardians would be dancing together? One of them dancing was surprising enough, but both of them dancing together was big news for the students.

"I didn't know you could dance?"

"You're the one who taught me."

"Me?"

Sephiria was shocked. Who knew she could dance, let alone teach it to someone else? She didn't let it bother her, not right now. Right now, everything was simple. Just a simple dance with a forgotten friend, enjoying each other's company. Even with the odd number of stares. From the corner of her eye Sephiria could see Yuki was dancing as well. Sephiria couldn't blame Yuki for the attachment she had with Kaname. Having a strong bond with the person that saved your life was something she knew well. On the other side of the room, Zero could see Aiudo and Kain leaving. Something was happening but what he wasn't sure of.

Tranquility, peace, what a foolish idea? What would ever make Sephiria think there was such a thing, especially on her birthday? Sephiria let go Zero quickly and walked toward the door. Not understanding why, Zero followed right behind her. Before she could leave through the doors, Zero grabbed her arm pulling her to face him. The look on Sephiria's face was that of fright. It looked like at any moment she could break down in tears, but being who she was Sephiria would never let her enemies see her in that state. What Zero couldn't understand was why?

Without another word, he opened the door and they both walked out. Once outside Sephiria could finally breathe. Zero stood at Sephiria's side. She turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around Zero's neck resting her head on his shoulder. Zero was stunned but he wouldn't leave her there alone. He wrapped his arms around Sephiria as well, not daring to ask what was wrong. Even after feeling the wet tear drops that fell from her eyes onto his skin. Knowing that all he could really do was this. She wouldn't give him an answer even if he did ask. To her, his presence there was all she needed. Slowing lifting her head up from his shoulder, she continued to look anywhere but at him. Zero tilted his head slightly to the right, whispering in her ear.

"Happy Birthday."

Sephiria's eyes grew wide for a brief moment. Zero remembered. Even after so many years, he still remembered her birthday. As she pulled her head back slowly to come face to face with him, Zero could only stare in amusement. Her checks were still wet with tears as Zero leaned his head forwards, pressing his forehead onto hers. While his hand came to rest on her check, using his thumb to whip away the fallen tears. Blinking slowly, Sephiria could see the sincerity in his eyes. Morph new that Zero could be trusted to protect Sephiria's life, as well as her heart.

Knowing her time was up, Sephiria moved quickly, leaning forward pressing her lips onto Zero's before he knew it and pulling away just as quickly.

"Thank you."

Zero was stunned by her actions but refrained from showing it. His confusion wasn't something she needed right now. Sephiria leaned in once again to leave Zero with one last embrace. Pulling away fully and swiftly, faster than Zero could react to. Sephiria ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Time was up, it was now or never. Running from the academy and into the dark forest ahead. She reached down pulled out her guns and aimed them straight ahead to where they stood waiting.

Zero was left stunned unsure of what to do. If he followed her now, what would he do when he actually caught up to her? Unsure of what he was feeling himself, it wasn't the time to demand answers. During his own internal battle, he could see Yuki running straight for the moon dorm. But why would she be heading there? If she was searching for Kaname, he was back in the other direction. Suddenly, the thoughts of the new transfer students came to his mind. Quickly, he ran after Yuki before something unthinkable happened.

Sephiria never thought her time would be up so soon. In reality, she didn't even notice but there they were. When Sephiria first saw him, she was shocked. But finally having her suspicions confirmed, she couldn't hold back her tears. Death wasn't just around the corner, it was waiting for her outside that window. Ash stood on the balcony, staring through the glass doors with a look Sephiria knew well. His face held no emotion what so ever, only thinking of the task at hand. Now standing only a few feet from each other Sephiria wouldn't waver either. She held onto her guns firmly as he took a few steps closer.

"You know those won't stop us. Right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Before Sephiria could even finish her sentence, she was surrounded by the others. Hunters that had been a part of the association once but had conflicting points of view. This little group held very little rules but one of the biggest being that you killed your target no matter what. In their eyes, it was kill or be killed. There was no room for mistakes, there were no negotiations. A monster was just that, a monster and they were the ones who took care of what the associations couldn't or wouldn't. However looking at them now, Sephiria couldn't help but think there was something wrong. Being a monster herself, she wasn't able to understand the things that seemed so simple before. But no matter what kind of monster she was, above all else she was a hunter.

"Are you going to resist us?"

"Not entirely.": Sephiria

"Toss your weapons."

"Your time limit has expired."

"Really?": Sephiria

"We've been more then lenient with you. If you weren't so useful, we would have disposed of you the moment we knew what you really are."

"And what would that be?": Sephiria

"Sephiria! Enough."

Sephiria lowered her weapons to her sides but she never released her grip on them. She walked closer and closer to the man in front of her. Standing face to face with him, Sephiria could see the anticipation in his eyes. Sephiria leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to kill you.": Sephiria

"You little bitch."

The man in front of her tried to hit her face but Sephiria was too quick. Dodging his fist Sephiria appeared behind him, pointing her gun at his back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My job.": Sephiria

Gun fire could be heard from miles away, echoing through the trees. Sephiria was one of the best, even without using those extra abilities. She was enough to deal with these hunters. As the last one hit the floor, the only one left was Ash. Unlike the others Ash knew Sephiria well. Training and working together for so many years, lets you get into each other's heads. Unfortunately Ash had gathered some new skills, as opposed to the last time they worked together. Standing on the tree tops, Sephiria keeps her eyes opened for any sign of movement. The amount of difficulty she was facing now was almost as much as if she were facing one of those creatures.

"Come on out Ash."

"Why would I do that? So you can kill me just like them."

"That's only after."

"After, huh? So what, you want to spend some quality time together?"

"Something like that."

A branch cracked right beside Ash. Turning around quickly, he found himself face to face with Sephiria. Ash knew that trying to run would do him no good, instead he would wait. Patience was always one of his strong points. If Sephiria wanted something before she killed him, it might be to his benefit to put up little resistance.

"So, what now?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Come with you? Where?"

"The moon dorm. I need to check on something."

Sephiria didn't give Ash much choice. Having a gun pointed directly at his face was motivation enough for him to move his feet. Reaching the dorms, Sephiria could smell something different from before. That smell….. it was blood. She wasn't going to let that distract her, she simply continued to walk. Finally reaching the room where she once had a prisoner in before. She pushed Ash inside while closing the door in behind her.

"Nice place, but I was never a big fan of the gloomy dungeon look."

"Funny. I thought you liked having your victims tied up so they couldn't fight back."

"Sophy, you know me better than that."

"You know what, I thought it did too. Where are they?"

"They? You have to be more specific. If you mean the hunters. You should know, you killed them."

"Where are the Wendigo's?"

"And how would I know that?"

"Wendigo's always have strong connections with those in their group. Seeing as your one of them, it's only logical that you would know."

"………….I have to admit, you really are the best. Not even the rest of those pathetic hunters could tell. But you, I really have to hand it to you. One question thought."

"What?"

"When?"

"When did I figure it out or when did I notice?"

"What's the difference?"

"Noticing something isn't the same as knowing. I first noticed when you showed up for a visit. You're movements were exactly in sequence with mine, just like when we were kids."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"I'm different from when we were kids. Being a monster allows some benefits, speed being one of them. You shouldn't have been able to keep up with me but you did."

"Always the smart one weren't you? So what little slip up led you to this grand conclusion."

"There were several slip up's. The one that changed everything was the fact that you didn't kill me."

"That just goes to show you how generous I really am."

"No, it only shows how sloppy you are. Did you really think I would believe that the hunters would give me time? They would have killed me the moment they knew what I was. That's why they came here tonight. To kill me. Another tip off was when I had my witness in this very room. Who else would be foolish enough to come into a building filled with vampires, just to kill one of those creatures? I wasn't present at the time, but I left a look out just in case."

Morph suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to stand next to Sephiria. Ash's eyes twitched with irritation at the realization that he was found out by a mangy mutt.

"I'll ask you again, where are the rest of them?"

Ash's face suddenly changed from his laid back expression to a look that Sephiria wasn't too familiar with. Ash was being more than just serious. Looking straight into his eyes, Sephiria could tell that there was no going back. Not now.

"What makes you think there are any left?"

"Don't."

"Don't? Don't what. You wanted answers didn't you? Well here they are."

"Those aren't answers, it's just more of your shit."

"Shit huh?"

In an instant, Ash had crossed the large room and pinned Sephiria to the wall. Holding onto her neck with one hand, while the other pressed her arm against the wall, so that she couldn't use her gun. He leaned in so close that his lips where touching her ear. Ash spoke to Sephiria so slowly that it ran down her spin, itching at her skin.

"I never did wish you a happy birthday Sophy. I have to admit, I've always thought about how you would look in a dress. You look incredible. Billy always has good taste."

Sephiria tried to push against Ash but with him finally using his real strength, it proved to be difficult. And those comments weren't something Sephiria wanted to hear right now. All she wanted right now was information, if there was any.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you everything you need to know and all you have to do is give me one little kiss. How about it? Your first kiss for some information. That's a fair trade."

"Sorry but you're a little late, I already gave away my first kiss."

Ash's eyes turned from yearning to rage. Sephiria always knew Ash wanted something more than friendship with her but she had never allowed anything else to happen between them. Hearing that he was too late only fuelled his anger, tightening his grip around Sephiria's neck and wrist. Forcing her to release the hold on her gun, as it fell on the ground. Sephiria was being pushed so far back that the wall began to crack. Morph tried to attack Ash but, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get past his defenses. Ash had become a real opponent. Unlike the other creatures, he was able to keep his sanity. Twisting that animal part of himself to his will. Pushing himself onto Sephiria, Ash's intentions could be seen a mile away. Running his tongue up Sephiria's check, sent a shiver through out Sephiria's body. When he finally reached Sephiria's ear, he stopped.

"There are always other things I can be first in."

Ash leaned down, trying to close the gap between them. Sephiria took the opportunity to knee him in the groin, forcing him to release the grip he had around her neck. With her one free hand, Sephiria punched him in the face, hard enough to force him to take a few steps back. Sephiria coughed violently but she didn't allow that to slow her down. She quickly bent down and grabbed her fallen gun from the floor. Once it was in her hand, she turned to point it at her target. But once she looked around the room she found that he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Any questions feel free to ask. I feel like im forgetting something. Hmmm....... it will come to me later. ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for the long wait. Finals got in the way and im still working on assignments. Any who Thank you all so much for all the reviews, seriously i love reading them. Critique as much as you want. This story is technically finished, i have written the final chapters all i need to do now is edit. Which will take me some time, seeing as how i have no time. So wait for that. Thanks go out to my betas for all their hard work. I hope i got all the mistakes. And Enjoy...

I do not own Vampire Knight, simply my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 16

Running out of the room, she found only traces of his scent as he traveled through the dormitory. Sephiria knew this wasn't good. If any of the night class students got involved…that was something she didn't want to think about. The concern for their safety never crossed her mind. What did was the fact that they might intervene. This was her fight and hers alone. No one was going to get to him before she could. Turning left, she found that Ash had entered one of the student's rooms. She entered the room silently; this was no time to be making mistakes. Aiming her gun in front of her, Sephiria searched the room, for any sign of him. At her right a shadow seemed to move slightly without her noticing. Sephiria stepped deeper into the room, eventually reaching the window. Still being locked meant the he hadn't escaped through it. Finally turning to face the room again, a large force hit Sephiria right in the stomach.

When she looked up she could see Ash in front of her, smiling down at her. Sephiria lifted her leg to catch him off his feet but Ash simply jumped over them without any effort. Sephiria aimed her weapon at Ash but, with his reflexes, he was able to catch Sephiria's wrist once again. This time he pulled her to the side while he kicked her in the stomach. With such force that it sent her right through the wall. Sephiria lied on the ground as Ash approached her still body, every step taking him closer and closer to Sephiria until he was finally in front of her. Ash kicked Sephiria again rolling her over so that he could see her face.

"Huh. I really thought this would be more of a challenge. Don't tell me I wasted all this time, all those humans and this is all you have. He really thinks too highly of you."

Ash bent down to grab Sephiria when suddenly a small explosion pushed him back. Gun fire could be heard as the wall became filled with her ammunition. When the dust started to settle, Sephiria was on one knee while pointing both pistols straight ahead. On the other side of the room, a large lump could be seen lying on the floor. The seconds passed with Sephiria never lowering her weapons, only staring at the creature in front of her. Ash was gone; the only thing left now was this creature, this Windego.

Hearing the gun shoots through the dorms caused several others to wonder what was happening. Morph was searching in the other direction, but hearing those shoots caused him to turn around and start running towards them. However, in another area of the dorms those shoots didn't seem to stop the conversation between Zero and Shizuka Hio. Their conversation couldn't be stopped by anything or anyone.

Finally reaching the room Morph found Sephiria looking like a bloody mess. Blood covered not only her tattered dress, but her body as well. Breathing heavily, Sephiria didn't turn to acknowledge Morph's arrival, knowing full well that she couldn't be distracted now. Having lost one of her guns to him, Sephiria was pushed back, relying on a single firearm to help her. Dodging one of his razor sharp claws, Sephiria leaped to the right to escape, meeting up with Morph at the door.

"Sephiria, are you all right?"

Sephiria didn't say a word. Morph knew that she wasn't ignoring him. She just didn't have an answer, not at the moment. Deciding they needed a new strategy, they ran past the door and into the hallway, not stopping for anything. Kicking the first door she saw, Sephiria stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Walking towards the center of the room. Sephiria sat on the bed to catch her breath. Looking down, Sephiria noticed the dress. It was completely ruined. The thought made her sad, she wasn't the type to fuss over her clothes getting ripped, but this dress was special. It was a birthday gift from Billy. Not wanting to waist her time thinking of it, she checked to see how much ammunition she had left. There wasn't much. Only enough to reload twice and with only one gun left. She still had one of her blades left, which she would need if things continued this way. Ash, even in the form of a creature, had not lost any of his skills. He was still fast, strong and even more agile than ever. Sephiria was running out of opinions. The way she was now, there wasn't much she could do.

The thought of pushing herself to her limits had crossed her mind, but if she did tap into that raw power, there was no telling what would happen. She had decided long ago to do this without that extra assistance. If she did win this fight, she didn't want to lose herself in the process. Not having time to rethink her decision, a sound could be heard coming down the hallway. It was him. Even if he wasn't tarring the place apart, it wasn't hard to realize who it was. Sephiria didn't bother locking the door. She knew that if he wanted to enter, a simple lock wouldn't stop him. She reloaded her gun and pointed it straight at the door, waiting for him. Seconds passed, filled with anticipation, but no matter how long she held her breath, she found herself taking another deep breath before he ever entered the room. Time seemed to pass by so slowing. Sephiria began to think that it might of been a false alarm. When suddenly the window broke behind her as Ash jumped on her from behind. The shards of glass dug into her skin as more blood spilled onto the floor. Using his claws, Ash began to slash his way through Sephiria's right arm.

As much as she wanted to hold it in, a scream of pure agony escaped her lips, traveling through the dormitory. But no matter how far it stretched, it wouldn't reach the one person she needed most. Sephiria's blood soaked the carpet underneath her. Losing her strength fast, Sephiria couldn't hold on any longer. She closed her eyes and she just hoped that no one else would get hurt on account of her. Sephiria's listened to Morph's pleads for her not to let go, but it was too late. Sephiria was gone and now whatever creature dwelled inside of her was in control.

The movement happened too fast. Ash had no idea what happened. He was pushed back out the window but he never reached the ground. Instead he was pushed through another window back inside. Moving from left to right, Sephiria took her time, causing as much harm as she wished. Ash was barely holding on. Sephiria hadn't reverted to her true form, but it was clear that it was in control now. She kicked him hard, lifting him off the ground then pushing him down, again and again, until she broke through the floor. She pushed her knee on to his stomach as they fell down through the roof on to the next floor, surprising the group that had gathered in that particular area. Their conversation being halted by two figures falling through the ceiling. When they hit the ground, she ripped right through his chest to reach his heart with her hand. Once her hand was inside, she used it like a blade pulling it up to slice him even further. Finally getting to her feet, she looked down at him to see his mangled body staining the floor beneath her feet with his blood. She continued to look down; if she was aware of the group behind her it was unnoticed by her composure.

"I can see why he took an interest in you."

Finally lifting her head, she turned to look over her shoulder to see Zero, Yuki and two other figures she had never seen before. Once they saw her face they could see the cold blank orbs that rested within her eyes now. Yuki took one look at her and was taken back not only by her eyes but by her overall appearance. She didn't resemble anything of what she looked like moments ago. Her hair was a mess and her dress was completely destroyed while her whole body was covered in blood. Yuki simply continued to stare at who she taught was Sephiria. Zero looked at Sephiria knowing that she had lost control. The fight with that creature must have pushed her to her limits. Without a word, he stepped closer towards her, not thinking of the consequences. Yuki quickly pulled on his arm, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Let go."

"You can't….."

Just then, Morph came running through the same whole Sephiria and that creature had made. Taking his stand in between Yuki, Zero and Sephiria. She hadn't bothered to look at them. Her attention was driven to the women that stood behind someone that looked exactly like Zero. That woman seemed to know something about her, at the very least she would be good pray. Sephiria stepped closer to the women with a devilish grin on her face. Before Sephiria could take another step, Morph launched himself toward Sephiria. Wrapping his teeth around one of her legs, stopping her form going any further. Sephiria stopped, looking down to see the cause of discomfort. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what he could possibly want. She wrapped her right hand around his neck, ripping him from her leg, as blood spilled from yet another wound. She brought him close to her face, studying him as if she had never seen him before. Finding nothing of interest, she quickly turned her wrist to snap his neck and tossed him aside. Yuki and Zero were shocked to see what Sephiria had just done, killing and tossing Morph aside like he was nothing.

"Morph! …Sephiria, what have you done?": Yuki

"Sephiria?": Ichiru

Sephiria didn't answer. She simply looked at Yuki as if unsure what the question was. She looked back towards what she had thrown away and did nothing. Showing no emotion what so ever for what she had done. She looked back towards that woman, Shizuka Hio. There was something about her that felt familiar. Sephiria stepped closer towards her again. Suddenly stopping, she looked up as if something was there, she continued to stare up. The others, being curios, also tilted their heads above to see a shadow of a man on top of the chandelier. The shadow moved quickly and was out of sight before they knew it.

"Always hiding I see. Why don't you come out?": Shizuka Hio

"Why would I want to do that? When keeping you in suspense is so much more fun."

"You didn't really think you could control her, did you?": Shizuka

"Why not?"

"No matter how hard you try, you will never be one of us. Look at what you've been reduced to. Skulking in the shadows, pretending to be a human, hunting your own kind, and just look at her. Taking in this human and making her your daughter.": Shizuka

Stepping from the shadows, a man stood tall, showing no fear in his eyes at the sight before him.

"Don't be rude, she's my little girl. Sophy, your dress. You've gone and ruined it."

Sephiria eyes grew wide with shock, finally changing back to their original color; she couldn't take her eyes of the man across the room.

"Dad?": Sephiria

"I always knew you could do it. Ash was never going to get the better of you.": Billy

"Ash? That thing was Ash?": Yuki

Sephiria didn't quit understand what they were talking about until she turned her head to see the pool of blood that surrounded the dead creature on the floor. Sephiria was shocked to see it; she didn't even remember doing any of it. Noticing something else on the floor, she could see Morph's still body lying on the ground. She turned and walked towards him. Kneeling down in front of him, she lifted her hand to touch him, but once she saw her own hand. She discovered it was covered in blood. Shacking was the only thing she could do.

"She is a complete mess. This is what you've spent the last few years doing. You should have killed her when you had the chance.": Shizuka

"Shizuka, you never really understood did you.": Billy

"I prefer not to. I don't see the purpose of all that torment, just for one girl.": Shizuka

"Torment? That wasn't torment, it was training.": Billy

"Training?": Yuki

"How else do you create the perfect killer?": Billy

"She's not a killer.": Zero

"You say that even after all the things she's done. Just look there. Who's responsible for that?": Billy

Billy pointed towards what remained of Ash. No one said a word. It was true that what had done that wasn't just a killer, but a monster, even if no one dared to say it out loud. Sephiria continued to stare down at Morph's body, wondering, if she had caused his death as well. She continued to wonder completely oblivious to the conversations across the room.

"We're all killers.": Shizuka

Without another word she left the room, Zero tried to chase after her but Ichiru stood in front of him, preventing him from traveling further.

"Are you really in such a hurry to leave?": Billy

"What do you want?": Yuki

"Want, I don't want anything from you. I'm here for her. After all what kind of father would I be if I didn't come to wish my daughter a happy birthday?": Billy

Sephiria finally stopped her shacking once she heard him call her his daughter. She turned her head to look at him, confusion and grief in her eyes. She stood slowly, never taking her eyes off of him, for if she did, he might disappear again. Finally standing, Sephiria couldn't say a single word, only continuing to stare at him further.

"What's the matter Sophy?": Billy

"…you're…..dead…..": Sephiria

"Dead? No. I've just been on a mission.": Billy

"Mission?": Sephiria

"Of course, I needed to make preparations for us.": Billy

"Preparations?": Sephiria

"Sophy, you didn't really think I would leave you alone, did you? You're my daughter.": Billy

"What did she mean?": Sephiria

"What?": Billy

"What did she mean, 'pretending to be human'?": Sephiria

"You didn't really think I could achieve so much if I was just human. Why does it matter Sophy? Were the same.": Billy

"Those creatures were yours?": Sephiria

"Of course they were.": Billy

"You turned our friends into those things? Even Ash.": Sephiria

"Ash believed in what I'm tiring to do. His only problem was how much I favored you over him. And those 'Things' Sophy, I hate to remind you but your one of those things.": Billy

"….": Sephiria

"Sophy I did it for you. To make you stronger.": Billy

"Stronger?": Sephiria

"Yes. Everything I've done since the day I found you was to make you better.": Billy

"That day….was that the day I stopped being human?": Sephiria

"Yes. That was the day your new life began.": Billy

"Was he one of yours?": Sephiria

"One of mine?": Billy

"That thing. The thing….that killed my parents.": Sephiria

"He was expendable.": Billy

"Did you send him?": Sephiria

"I was dealing with a rogue. What he did was his own.": Billy

"He attacked the car we were in. On the roof of the car he reached in with his claws, ripping my father's head clean off, causing the car to crash. When I woke up, the only thing I could see was blood. When I thought it was safe, I peeked my head out the car's broken window only to see that creature lying on the ground. My mother was barely conscious when she told me run; the creature heard my mother's words. It lifted itself from the ground and started making its way towards us.

I was too scared to move as it came closer and closer. My mother yelled at me to move, but all I could do was watch as it came. As it was about to attack me, my mother pushed me out the window. That thing ripped its teeth right through her face. Run was the last thing I heard my mother say to me. Watching that creature kill my parents, I was so scared that I ran into the woods that day. That day, you told me you killed that creature and saved me.": Sephiria

"I did kill him Sophy.": Billy

"Yes you did. But you didn't save me. You turned me into something worse than them. You tried to turn me into you. How could you do this? We all looked up to you; we placed our faith in you. I loved you.": Sephiria

"Sophy of course you love me. Everything I did was for you to need me, to love me as your father. Doing everything I ask without question. There are different ways to raise a killer. Brute force is one, but I've found that love can be a powerful motivator. Don't you agree.": Billy

Everything Billy just said struck a cord. Looking back on everything, would she have of done all those horrible things if it wasn't for Billy? Trying so desperately to find him, tiring so hard to make him proud. The memories of her actions burned a whole in her heart. No matter how much she wished she had done all those things for the right reasons, she knew that the only reason she did anything, the only reason she did everything, was for him. Billy, that loving father, the one person she would follow to the ends of the earth, was nothing more than a monster. And ever so slowing, he was turning her into one as well.

Sephiria found her gun, bent down and pointed it straight at Billy as tears began to fall down her checks.

"What are you going to do Sophy? Kill me?": BIlly

"All these years…did you mean any of it?": Sephiria

"Ha ha ha… Sophy, you really need your rest. Come on. It's time to go.": Billy

"You first.": Sephiria

Sephiria fired straight at Billy. Hoping to end this quickly, she sent out another round at him. Yuki, Ichiru and Zero didn't say a word. They were all completely shocked by hearing Sephiria's story, realizing what had happened to her all those years. Learning that she wasn't human any more either brought an understanding in Zero's heart. Finally knowing the truth was more painful that he could have imagined. All those terrible things she had been through were coming from the man she believed to be her father at one time. Now, father was the last thing on her mind.

Billy had ruined her life. But it wasn't just her life. I was also the lives of all her friends, even Ash. Billy had warped his mind into believing everything he said, only using him in the end. This man was everything she cared for, everything she worked so hard for, everything she loved. This betrayal was a knife that had been well placed and dragged across her chest. Standing there, holing that gun up in front of her, took more strength than she had. Sephiria was on the edge, nothing would reach her. Nothing would save her now. She kept her eyes straight ahead, allowing nothing to distract her from the monster that stood in front of her.

"You didn't really thing it would be that easy.": Billy

Billy stood right behind Sephiria, whispering in her ear. Sephiria didn't show signs of wavering even thought the surprise appearance of Billy right behind her was a bombshell in her mind. She quickly pushed her elbow back hopping to cause any damage. But Billy simply stepped to the side avoiding it completely. Sephiria aimed her gun again, going straight for his head but Billy caught her arms, twisting it to the side. Sephiria leapt up and tried to use her legs to her advantage, but Billy simple caught her leg with his free hand, pushing her to her ground sending her across the room. In an instance, he was standing over her. Sephiria pushed herself off the ground but Billy's foot soon came crashing down on her back, causing the pieces of glass from earlier to dig deeper and deeper into her flesh. Billy used his other foot to steep right over Sephiria's bleeding knee, shattering it completely in one swift motion. The screams of pain and anguish flowed out of Sephiria's lips as easily as the air we breathe, horrifying the others in the room, their eyes going wide at the merciless attacks this man delivered without hesitation. Zero couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled out his own gun and aimed it at the man while he made his way towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?": Billy

"Get away from Sephiria. Now.": Zero

"Sophy, do you know him? ": Billy

Sephiria didn't answer. She faced the ground trying to hold herself together, tying to subdue the pain in her whole body.

"This is no concern of yours, now leave.": Billy

Zero didn't move so much as a muscle, holding his hand firm on his gun. Never looking back, he couldn't stand by and watch as Billy attacked Sephiria. If he could do anything to avoid Sephiria any pain, no just physically but of any kind, he would do whatever it took. Pulling the trigger was the only thing on Zero's mind as he looked straight into the man's eyes. Billy's eyes, with all the commotion had changed; now his looked just like Sephiria had during her dazed state.

"You heard him. Leave.": Sephiria

Sephiria's voice came as a shock to everyone, but what shocked everyone most was the words she spoke. Instead of being grateful for Zero coming to her aid, she was pushing him away.

"He's mine.": Sephiria

"Sophy, you're not serious are you. ": Billy

Pushing herself off the ground fully, she found her shattered knee preventing her from rising without holding onto the wall for support. Clutching the wall with one hand and her gun with the other, she once again pointed her gun straight at Billy, not caring for anything else.

"Again, haven't you learned your lesson.": Billy

Pushing herself off the wall, she limped over towards Billy, never releasing her hold on the gun in her hand. She fired again but just like before, they had no effect. And once again Billy stood behind Sephiria, holding her arms so that she could no longer point her gun at him. Twisting her arm, causing her tendons to constrict, her bones snapping at the force.

"Sophy, why do you do these things?": Billy

"Because I'm sorry." : Sephiria

Those words were shocking news to everyone in the room. Sorry? What would she have to be sorry for?

"Morph I'm sorry I kept you here with me for so long.…I'm…sorry….. I couldn't keep my promise. I never did come back and I guess I never will. Thank you Zero… Ichiru. "

Sephiria used all the strength she had, turning the gun to point straight at her chest, pulled the trigger in the process. Hearing the gun shoot, everyone's eyes went wide with horror at what she had just done. The bullet not only went through Sephiria's body, but traveled through to Billy's as well. Billy stepped back from the shock of it, giving Sephiria enough space to pull out her blade. Whispering to Sephiria, Billy left her with a message that would torture her for the rest of her life.

"You really are perfect."

Turing to the side with a strength she would have never thought possible, she sliced Billy's head clean off. As it rolled onto the floor towards her feet, she fell backwards onto the ground as well. Her job was done, whether it was the way she wanted it to end or not, it was finally over.

* * *

Now the poll on my profile makes sense huh.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok next chapter, if any ones interested. You get to find out if Sephiria is dead or alive. Funny how i always take the time to edit when i need a break from finals. So yeah finals week man im dying. So after this week im hoping to finish the rest of my editing and finish up this story. I wan to thank all of those who read, fav, alter and review. There wonderful to read/look at. I would like to thank my beta for going through the trouble of reading my junk. I cant think of any thing too important so Thank you and Enjoy...

I do not own Vampire Knight only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 17

Watching for a distance was all he could do….. as the girl pulled the trigger of the gun against her chest and finally sliced off that man's head. What was she thinking shooting herself? Of all the stupid things Ichiru had ever seen, that had to be one of the biggest. Though, he couldn't deny her commitment and her willingness to not let anything stop her. Pushing away Zero's help, as it was clear that her mangled body could not handle any more, she refused to waver; her resolve was greater than her body's limitations. All these thoughts ran though his head, but the only thought that he could think of now was. Was that really Sophy? The girl he loved as a child.

Besides Zero, Sephiria was the only person he had ever felt close to. He had never forgotten about that girl, even after all those years. Her death was one of the hardest things he ever had to deal with. She had been so much more than just a friend. Looking at the person she had become… witnessing the cruelty she was forced to endure… hearing what really happened all those years ago, he couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart.

She fell backwards towards the ground. Before she could hit the cold surface, Zero had managed to catch her. He wanted to stay; he wanted to be by her side. Just like she had always done for him. However, other obligations prevented him from doing so. So he left the room unnoticed. 'If Zero was with her, there wasn't much need for him' were Ichiru's only thoughts as he moved on to search for someone else that occupied a great deal of importance in his life.

The doctors were stunned to see Sephiria's mangled body. Based on the shape she was in, they took one look at her and believed her to be dead. After the initial shock, their first priority was the gun shoot wound in her chest that would not stop bleeding. Zero was reluctant to leave Sephiria's side but, with the doctor's refusal, he was left with little choice. As time passed by slowly, he and the others waited not knowing whether she was alive or dead. All Zero could think about were the last words she spoke: Thank you. Why did she thank him? In his eyes, he had been completely useless. She should be blaming him. To thank him right before she pulled the trigger was something he couldn't understand.

Her condition seemed hopeless as the hours passed with still no word. His lack of patience was beginning to get the better of him. Zero stood from his seat and started making his way towards the double doors labeled 'authorized personal only'. Just as he was about to walk through the doors, they opened, a doctor walking out.

"Are you here for Sephiria?"

"How is she?"

"We've done what we can but I'm afraid there wasn't much we could do."

"What do you mean?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding from the gun shoot wound and we've closed up all the other wounds. We have also treated her broken arm and shattered knee. But with the amount of blood she's lost, she needs a transfusion immediately."

"Blood…take mine."

"We've already found others that match her blood type but, if we need more, we can test your compatibility. Right now, she could go either way. All we can do now is wait."

The doctor left without another glance at Zero. All he could do was wait. That's all he's ever been able to do for her. Yuki came to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zero looked back at her with concern in his eyes. If something happened to Sephiria…..

"Don't worry. She'll be alright."

Those few words were exactly what Zero needed to hear. If things were up to Sephiria, he wouldn't doubt her strength; it had proven to be far greater than he thought possible. The only question now was if she was fighting. She had fought so hard and for so long but… was she still willing to fight for her own life? Was there anything left for her to fight for?

Drip…Drip..

The sound echoed in her head. Dark outlines of figures looming over her.

Drip…Drip...

'What's that noise?'

_Don't you know?_

Sephiria didn't answer. If she knew what that noise was then she wouldn't be asking. She waited patiently until the black figures diapered completely before asking another question.

'_Where am I?'_

_You're at the hospital._

'_Hospital?'_

_Yeah. That's usually were you end up when you shoot yourself. That or…_

'_Shoot myself? When did I….?.'_

_You really are a handful you know that._

'_I don't understand.'_

_Of course you don't…. Alright. Let's take this from the top. Do you know your name?_

'_Of course I know my name.'_

_Just checking. Some people lose everything before they even get his far._

'_I'm not following. Lose what? Where are we?'_

_They lose themselves. And as for where we are, I told you, you're in the hospital._

'_This doesn't look like a hospital.'_

_That's because your body is in the hospital. Your soul is currently being evaluated._

'_Soul? Evaluated?'_

_Yes. As we speak, your body is at the point of no return. _

'_What?'_

_Well technically speaking, there's only about a 5% chance that you'll make it. But those aren't the best odds, so were getting things ready on our end. _

Sephiria was having a difficult time understanding what this voice was talking about. 5%,? Her body? Hospital? Soul? All of this information was rolling around in her head, she didn't even notice the black mist that had surrounded her disappear.

_Ok, come on._

'_What?'_

_I'm guessing you don't really believe me, do you?_

'_I'm still debating.'_

_So let's put those doubts to rest. This way._

As Sephiria examined her surroundings, she was suddenly in a clean building with long hallways and white curtains everywhere. Now this was a hospital.

_243, 245, 250, Ahh, here we are. _

Sephiria suddenly stopped to see a large window in front of her. Looking through the glass, she was shocked to see herself lying on a bed with multiple tubes coming in and out of her.

'_Is that…?'_

_You? Yup. Not your best moment but hey, you got the bad guy._

'_Why are you showing me this?'_

_Why? I thought we established this. I am showing you this to remove any doubts you have about me._

'_You…I don't even know who you are? I can't even see you.'_

_You can't? My apologizes. I sometimes forget the little things._

Right before her eyes, out of nothing, appeared what looked like a small child, only reaching up to her hips with dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

_What?_

'_You're a child.'_

_You humans. Always looking at things so …..Alright. So I look like a child. That doesn't mean that I am. _

'_Who are you?'_

_My name is Rip._

'_Rip? Are you serious?'_

_Yes_

'_And what are you?'_

_Ah, straight to the point I see. I am a reaper._

'_A reaper? Riiight….'_

_Come on. We don't have all day._

Rip walked towards the door to the room and walked right through it. Sephiria was in a bit of shock as she watched him. As she stood there, dumb struck, a head suddenly popped through the door to look at her.

_Well hurry it up._

Sephiria walked through the door, just like Rip had done, to enter her own hospital room. Sephiria looked at herself, she was a complete mess. Those wounds would probably leave very noticeable scars.

_Your really took a beating, didn't you?_

Sephiria didn't say a word. Rip walked over to her still body and placed a hand over her forehead. As he did, Sephiria could feel that same cold hand on her own forehead as she reached up to touch it.

_Don't look so shocked; you are still connected._

'_What are we doing here?'_

_Do you ever get tired of repeating yourself? I told you were here to…._

'_My doubts I get it. '_

_No you don't get it. These aren't just your doubts about me; it's all of your doubts. I'm here to show you that it's alright to let go, to move on._

'_And where would I be going to.'_

_I can't tell you that._

'…'

_Hey. If you knew that, then we wouldn't be here._

'_We're here to convince me to die?'_

_If you're going to be so cut and dry about it then, yes._

'_Alright.'_

_Alright? That was fast._

'_I don't need a trip down memory lane to realize I don't belong here.'_

_Really? Because it seems to him that you do._

Sephiria took a look behind her to see Zero standing in front of the door. As Sephiria was about to speak to him, Rip intervened.

_He can't hear you; he can't even see us._

Sephiria understood what he meant. Right now, they were more like ghost than anything else. Standing there, Sephiria could see the hurt in Zero's face. Had her fight really caused him such worry?

_What? Did you think you were the only one affected?_

'_It was my fight, he shouldn't….'_

_Shouldn't what? Care?_

Sephiria bit her lip. She knew Zero cared; it was just that she had never seen him like this before.

"Sophy, is that really you?"

As Sephiria looked at Zero, there was something odd about him. For some reason, she had this nagging feeling that there was something wrong, yet familiar.

"You look beautiful."

_Looks like you have an admirer._

Sephiria didn't pay Rip any attention. All she could see, all she could hear, was him. Something was wrong, this wasn't Zero, and yet he looked exactly like him. He still had that same presence but there was just something. That feeling whenever she was around him, right now, it shifted just slightly. Sephiria walked closer to him, standing right in front of him while her unconscious body laid to the left of her. Sephiria reached out her hand and touched his check slightly, finally realizing what that feeling was.

'_Ichiru…'_

Just then, someone else walked through the door to the room. It came as a surprise to see the same face walking through that door a second time. Ichiru turned slightly to see Zero at the door. Not even a minute had passed as he took his eyes off his little brother to look down at his childhood friend.

"What are you doing here?": Zero

"Visiting.": Ichiru

"No one can come in here.": Zero

"You're here.": Ichiru

Zero didn't respond he simply closed the door to her room and walked closer to the bed on the right side while Ichiru stood on the left. Zero reached out and grabbed Sephiria's hand within his own, as he looked down at her.

_Looks like we have a little love triangle going, and with twins. I love soap operas._

Sephiria simply rolled her eyes at Rip's comment. Ichiru looked down towards Sephiria's hand, unsure if he should hold it. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, however, he slowly reached over to hold her hand. It was cold, rigid, constricted with bandages. As each one of them touched her hands, Sephiria could feel the warmth within her own hands.

_Try not to fall._

'_Fall?'_

_Your about to get that trip down memory lane you wanted._

Sephiria suddenly felt a jolt rush through her body, reaching all the way down to her toes. Sephiria could finally see it, all those thoughts and memories. Everything she thought lost. But the one thing she saw the most were images of one person, or rather two.

"Do you remember when she tried to cook breakfast outside?": Ichiru

"She tried to start a camp fire with pickup sticks.": Zero

"She almost caught the house on fire.": Ichiru

"We never did have to play pickup sticks again.": Zero

As they told that story, Sephiria could finally see it, playing in her head as if it were a movie.

"Fire really wasn't something she should be very close to.": Zero

"Her cookies were always burnt.": Ichiru

At the thought, Sephiria couldn't help but laugh. She remembered that day perfectly as if it had just occurred. Trying to prove her fabulous cooking skills, she decided to make cookies all on her own. Everything would have ended up well, if she had only paid closer attention to the instructions. You can't bake cookies at 1600* degrees for 5 minutes.

"She never did have patience.": Ichiru

"Some things never change.": Zero

Ichiru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Though he tired his hardest to hide it, but it was no use. Zero could see the smile on his face at the thoughts of their childhood. They continued to retell stories of special moments in Sephiria's long list of cooking disasters. As they laughed back and forth Sephiria couldn't contain her own laughter. She laughed harder than she had in years, the smile on her face hiding nothing. Happiness was what she was feeling and she would give up anything to feel this way forever.

_Times up_

'_What?'_

_You can't stay here forever._

'_But I…'_

_You what? Thought that just because you finally remember the good times you could just stay here with them and live happily ever after?_

'_There is no happily ever after.'_

_Look. I'm not doing this to be cruel; I'm just trying to lighten the load. You can't stay here. Your time's up._

'_So you keep reminding me.'_

_Hey, I would love nothing more than to return you to your body. So that you could live happily ever after. You deserve it. If it were up to me, you would, but it's not. Besides, you've already got one foot in the hole. My job is to be your guide, nothing more._

'_Guide to what?'_

_Where ever it is you're meant to go._

Sephiria averted her gaze from him. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Rip was right. Staying here laughing with them, would only be that much harder to leave behind, although she was still happy. Finally remembering all those years, realizing what wonderful friends she had, brought her more joy then she ever had before. She looked over to Zero and then Ichiru. It was clear to her that they were just as happy as she was. She leaned in towards Ichiru and placed a kiss on his check, pulling away quickly so that she wouldn't have to feel such guilt.

'_Ok I'm…..'_

Sephiria didn't have time to finish her sentence as a gripping pain soon found its way through her body. The pain was so intense that she was losing her balance. She tried to grab a hold of the equipment on the side of the bed, but it was no use, as her fingers slipped right through them. She lay on the floor in agony. Rip quickly ran over to Sephiria, looking down at her but never touching her.

_That cleaver little..._

Sephiria couldn't understand his words. He looked down at her with a small hint of joy in his eyes.

_Be careful. Everything comes with a price, even this._

Sephiria could feel her insides burn a hundred degrees; the agonizing pain filled her entire body. As she lied on the floor, she could hear Rip's voice, just a whisper but she could still hear his warning. Was she going back to her body? What caused it? Who caused it? All these questions ran circles in her mind as the last shock wave was too much for her, forcing her to close her eyes tight. Sephiria could hear shuffling all around her.

"What's happening?"

"…."

Every possible alarm started to beep rapidly. Zero and Ichiru were shocked at how fast her heart rate was going. Not having any medical training, they didn't know what it all meant, but what they did know was that something was wrong. Zero didn't waste time answering Ichiru's comment. He let go of Sephiria's hand and ran out to find a doctor as fast as possible. When the doctors finally arrived, they forced both Ichiru and Zero out of the room. Being forced to watch things through glass wasn't what Zero wanted. Yet again, he was left to wait, leaving Sephiria alone. The doctor's examined her vitals; her heart rate was off the charts. Sephiria's body started to shake uncontrollably, forcing the nurses to hold her body. However the strength she possessed shook her off completely. Again the nurses tired to restrain her, but Sephiria's strength couldn't be contained, not by them. Two pairs of strong hands grabbed a hold of Sephiria, one on each side. When they finally had her restrained, Sephiria's body went limp, turning to look at the doctor. Her heart line suddenly going flat.

The nurses quickly wheeled in the paddles towards the doctor. Not wasting any time the nurses opened up Sephiria's shirt, revealing all the bandages she wore.

"Clear"

The paddles touches Sephiria's chest, sending a volt of electricity through her body. Once, twice and a third. Over and over again, the doctor tried his hardest. He would have stopped minutes ago but one look across from him to see Zero, told him he had to keep trying. After what seemed like ten minutes. The doctor lowered his hands in defeat; he looked towards Zero with a pleading look in his eyes.

"We've done all we can."

"Do it again."

This time the doctor was surprised to hear Ichiru's voice next to him. He was asking for one last try. What could it hurt? If this was what they needed, then he would do what he could. For one last try, he reloaded the machine and touched it to Sephiria's chest, causing her to rise from the bed slightly. But yet again nothing. Her heart line showed the stillness in her body. The doctor began to put away the equipment, leaving Zero and Ichiru alone in the small room. They both stood there, emotionlessly staring at their childhood friend. Once again they were powerless to do anything; it was as if they were losing her again. Taking a few steps closer, they each took one of her hands holding it in their own and placing a soft kiss on her palm. Refusing to let go, Ichiru placed another hand on Sephiria's check, hoping to feel some warmth from it. Zero held Sephiria's hand tightly in his own, holding it up to his chest.

Beep….beep… beep…

The sound resonated off the walls, changing form a high pitched squeak and back again. They both looked up to see the heart monitor. If only slight, but it was still there: the lines moving up and down. Her breathing come in one full wheeze as she tries to take it all in at once. After the first few huffs of air, the movements of her chest become stable. Up and down, up and down. The motion any normal human would make.

Sephiria's eyes twitched slightly and then, after a few seconds of anticipation they began to open slowly. Adjusting to the light, it seemed she was unaware of the two people in the room. Once she spotted them staring at her intently. She gripped their hands in return, smiling faintly… until her grip went limp again and the smile faded slowly form her lips. Her eyes closed briefly and reopened to reveal an empty shell.

"Sephiria?"

"…."

"Sophy?"

"…."

No response. As if she couldn't recognize their voice. There was nothing in her eyes; emptiness was all that was left. The nurses walking past the window, seeing Sephiria with her eyes open, they immediately went to contact a doctor. They ran through the door, quickly walking over to her. The doctor asked for Zero and Ichiru to leave the room. They left but reluctantly. Standing right outside the window, Zero continued to glare at the doctor through the glass. As if sensing his glare, the doctor soon asked the nurse to close the curtains, preventing Zero and Ichiru from seeing what he was doing.

Waiting again they were forced to do nothing. Though right now, the doctors were the only ones who could help her. They weren't worried like before, at least she was awake. But was she really? The look she gave them was as if she was still unconscious with her eyes open. After almost half an hour just standing by the window, the doctor finally came out of the room. He walked over to them slowly, with a look that showed more then they wished to know.

"It's a miracle she's still alive to begin with, but I'm afraid the amount of time her heart stopped might of caused some permanent brain damage. It's as if she has lost her ability of recognition. Her brain just isn't recognizing any sort of sense. Hearing. Touch. Smell. Nothing gets through to her."

"What can you do?"

"At this point, we're going to run tests to determine the cause, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. If it is brain damage, there's a chance she'll stay this way permanently."

Permanently…those were not the words they wanted to hear. She had just come back from the dead and now it was as if she hadn't come back at all. Is this what she would have wanted? To spend the rest of her days as nothing more than an empty shell.


	18. Chapter 18

OK Next chapter. Thanks again to my beta for putting up with the junk i write. Thank you all of you that review, fav or watch. Comments & question feel free to ask. Hmm... I dont think I'm forgetting something. Any who Enjoy...

I do not own Vampire Knight only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 18

"What do you mean the association moved Sephiria?"

"Calm down Zero, it's for her own safety."

"Safety?"

"Zero, if she were to suddenly recover, what do you think she would do? That hospital would be in danger."

"….."

"It's only temporary and she will still receive all the medical attention she needs. Don't worry."

Zero couldn't stand it any longer and stormed out of the headmaster's office. The association wasn't doing this for her. They were doing it for themselves, just to have some insurance and, if they needed to, kill her at their convenience. Zero continued to walk through the empty hallways until he arrived at the door he wished to enter. Walking through that door was easy. Once inside, all he could do was stare at the empty walls. Sephiria's room was just as bare as his was. The only thing that showed that she had been there at all was the envelope on the dresser. Zero hadn't dared to open the letter. Walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, Zero leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

The days continued to pass with no news. Zero had not been permitted to go see Sephiria until she was in better conditions. What that really meant was that they wanted to keep her in complete isolation. Zero allowed them to keep her for now; he would need to wait for the right opportunity. The association was suspicious of him as it was. Going to the association and demanding they free Sephiria wouldn't do any good. Time was what he needed. If they were speaking the truth and Sephiria was receiving the medical attention she needed, then perhaps by the time Zero got to see her, she would be doing better. That was his only hope, that time would help her heal.

Taking one last look at the horizon, the only thing visible were the trees ahead. Sephiria lied in her bed just like the day before that and the day before that. Her progress hadn't changed at all. The machines were the only way she would consume anything remotely close to food. Sephiria's room was small enough for a bed and the machines. There were bars at the window and a large metal door that required a key to open. The only ones to ever walk through that metal door were doctors to check on her condition or a member of the association to see how she was. It only took them one glace to see that she was still that empty shell that had she arrived.

Gazing at the ceiling above was the only thing she could do, the dust had started to settle on her machines. It was obvious they were only keeping her here as a prisoner. The only justification they could come up with was how it was for her safety. The ones that would need safety would be them if she were ever to regain her consciousness. As the night went on, the so called nurse left earlier than usual. What was the point of watching over an empty shell? As the nurse left, the large metal door left a clanking sound echo through the room.

The stillness in the air was almost enough to force the strength of anyone into question. A light layer of frost started to collect itself across the window and bars. The temperature had dropped at least twenty degrees. If Sephiria had any conscious mind left, her teeth would be chattering from the cold air that surrounded her.

"I thought you were going to live happily ever after."

A voiced echoed in the small room. As it reached Sephiria, she didn't even so much as twitch. All she could do was stare up at the ceiling in response.

"I told you to be careful; I guess your price was a bit more involved than others."

Finally emerging from the shadows was what looked like a small child. Dressed completely in black, he approached Sephiria's bed and climbed right on it, looking down at her as if he were examining her condition. He raised his hand to touch her forehead. His hand was cold and clammy but Sephiria didn't flinch; she remained perfectly still as he moved his hand down to her check before finally coming to rest over her heart.

"Time to give you a jump start."

A small spark shoot through his hand and traveled through to Sephiria's body, causing her to blink her eyes rapidly.

"Good luck."

Rip climbed off the bed and vanished as quickly as he had appeared, taking with him the cold distained feel in the air.

Twitching slightly, Sephiria's fingers curled up into a first while her eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling. As if testing her limits, she wiggled her fingers one by one, turning and bending as many limps as she needed to test her body. Gathering the information needed, she moved her legs to the side so that they hung off the bed. Pushing off slightly, Sephiria's feet finally touched the ground. However, the actions were to overwhelming for her body and she collapse on the floor immediately. Lifting her head off the ground, she crawled at first to get her legs adjusted to the movement. Sephiria grabbed a hold of the bed and pulled herself up. Using the bed for support, Sephiria was finally able to stand, wobbly but still standing. She placed one foot in front of the other while slowly applying the pressure of her body onto it. Once she moved on foot, she moved the other. Wobbling from one side of the room and back again several times, walking was now within her grasp. Sephiria walked back to her bed and laid down to rest. Further walking could be done during the light of day.

The sun's rays hit the dark cold walls in Sephiria's room, making the constrictions placed on her even clearer to see. The room was specifically built to keep something inside. The large metal door slowly creaked open, the sound of the squeaky hinges echoed off the walls. Once the door was open, the nurse walked in to make her daily rounds. Not even glancing at Sephiria on the bed, the nursed just walked toward the machines, to gather her information. As soon as the nurse had steeped in the room, Sephiria's eyes shoot open. She watched as the nurse walked from the door to the machine, never once looked in her direction. Sephiria lifted her head off the bed slowly and turned to face the metal door. Placing one foot on the ground and then the other, Sephiria slowly lifted herself of the bed. Walking calmly and serenely towards the door, Sephiria made it through without the nurse even noticing. Once out of that small room, the hallway was as far as the eye could see. To be able to find your way through this maze would require a guide.

Sephiria walked slowly, calmly; she was in no hurry. Taking things one step at a time, she traveled through the endless hallways. Up and down and back again. Sephiria continued to walk aimlessly; not bothering to find a way through. All she did was walk. Finally managing to make a right turn, Sephiria found herself at a dead end. She turned around and came face to face with the nurse. She was less then pleased; not only had Sephiria disappeared from her room, she was wandering around the halls alone. If Sephiria had been in the right state of mind, there is no doubt she would have found an exit as quickly as possible. She stared blankly at the nurse, not saying a word. The nurse observed her behavior. Sephiria was walking and it was obvious she had some recognition, but it wasn't complete.

Sephiria continued to stare blankly at the nurse as if waiting for instructions. The nurse placed a hand on her shoulder. When Sephiria did nothing, she then moved her hand to take a hold of Sephiria. Guiding her gently, they made their way back to the small, confined room. Once inside, the nurse made sure Sephiria could not leave the room. The nurse stepped outside, locking the door behind her, and ran as fast as she could up the stairs to find not only a doctor, but her superiors as well. She informed them that Sephiria was awake. After several minutes, the door opened again, three men and the nurse at the door way. Sephiria didn't turn to face them. Whether or not she recognized their entrance, they could not tell. One man stayed at the door, the other two walked in with the nurse towards Sephiria. Sephiria sat on the edge of the bed as the nurse stood in front of her.

"Sephiria….. Sephiria can you hear me?"

She did not move; only continued to stare blankly at the floor. One of the men stood behind Sephiria and the other stayed at the nurse's side. The nurse used a flash light, moving it from side to side, but Sephiria did not move.

The man behind her was getting impatient. Deciding that he had a better method of determining if she was fully awake, the man pushed Sephiria, causing her to fall on the floor. As she lied on the ground, she did nothing, as if she didn't know how to get up. The nurse, after a few seconds of waiting, acknowledged her inability and helped her back on the bed.

"She's of no threat like this. Inform your superiors."

The three men walked out of the room, leaving the nurse to take care of Sephiria, just like she always had.

Days passed like nothing. Week after week, Sephiria continued to stare blankly at her surroundings, completely unaware. In that state, the hunters association did not consider her a threat, allowing her to roam as she pleased. She was under the supervision of her nurse until it was determined she did not require any further assistance. Walking aimlessly down the halls of the hunter's association was all she could do. The hunters kept her progress to themselves, only allowing those who needed to know in the know.

The nurse's attitude towards Sephiria in the begging was inattentive. Considering that she was in a comatose state, she had very little to do. Now that she had some responsibility, she showed her value as a nurse: walking right alongside Sephiria as she roamed the halls, feeding her meals and taking care of everything else. The nurse was Sephiria's life line; Sephiria wouldn't be able to do anything with her help.

The day began like any other; Sephiria was feed her meals and was allowed to leave her confined room, walking down the halls aimlessly like the day before. She had only been allowed to wonder in the underground area for fear that others might shake her out of that dazed state. Or perhaps it was for fear that others might find out about her in general.

Step by step, Sephiria made her way up the hall, passing door after door. As she passed one in particular, there was a sudden shift in the air. A cold breeze passed through her. Sephiria stopped in her tracks and stood right in front of the door that had caused her such a disturbance. The nurse was oblivious to the fact that Sephiria had stopped. She continued to read her book since she thought that Sephiria was still by her side. Sephiria slowly lifted her gaze from the floor and turned toward the door. Taking a step closer toward the door, that same cold feeling surrounded her body. Placing a hand on the door, a shock ran down her spine. Pushing slightly on the door, it started to open. Not a sound escaped from the hinges as the door opened fully. Sephiria's eyes were focused on the stairs on the other side of the door. Taking each step which a quickness than she had not shown in months, Sephiria finally reaching the end of the stairs, another door blocked the way. Once again, she placed her hand on the door, pushing slightly. The door opened slowly this time, leaving a creaking sound in the air as it opened.

Stepping into a large room, Sephiria soon found herself surrounded by hunters. Although, the ones that she took off guard the most were the three visitors. As soon as the door opened fully, it caught everyone's attention; only a select few were ever allowed through that door and down those stairs. Stepping further and further into the center of the room, Sephiria's gaze was once again glued to the floor.

He didn't wait for any explanations; he didn't need any. Zero walked across that large room and as quickly as he could stand in front of Sephiria. Looking at her, he could see that she was awake. She had walked through that door after all. Not holding back, he moved quickly and embraced Sephiria as tightly as he could. Sephiria did nothing; her stare was as blank as it had ever been.

"Sophy."

That small whisper caused that same cold shiver to run down her spine. Closing her eyes, her head started to lean on his shoulder.

"What is she doing outside?"

Zero couldn't hold back the intense glare that escaped his eyes, staring at the association president for what she had said. She not only knew Sephiria was awake, but that she was here, in this very building. Zero tightened his grip around Sephiria since he could do nothing else. If he could do one thing for Sephiria, it would be this. He would protect her. This time he would do all in his power to keep her safe. Zero turned his gaze from the association president to look down at Sephiria. She appeared to be perfectly fine, physically at least. She was wearing white pants and a short sleeved shirt, standard hospital attire besides the white gowns. He didn't care what excuse the hunters association had for her whereabouts; all he cared about was taking her away from them.

Rushed footsteps could be heard coming from the door Sephiria had suddenly appeared and a woman came running through the door. She appeared to be a nurse, wearing a traditional nurses' uniform. She stopped by the doorway, completely out of breath.

"Sephiria."

"Where were you? You are assigned to watch her."

Zero looked at the nurse. She didn't appear to be harmful, but in Sephiria's condition, anyone could be a threat. This was enough. It was time to leave, even if no one had allowed it. Zero lifted Sephiria off the floor and carried her in his arms. Turing away from the crowd, he started walking toward the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zero didn't answer, he didn't even turn to acknowledge them.

"Home."

"You may leave at any time. However, Sephiria is to remain here."

Zero turned his head over his shoulder to look at the association president. Analyzing the situation, he was clearly outnumbered, even if the headmaster and Yuki did provide assistance. Turning back to look at Sephiria, her eyes were still closed, but he could tell she was awake. Her breathing slow and calm, completely unaware of the situation they were in. He wouldn't stop; this was not the place Sephiria belonged. Even with the odds he had, he could not leave her there; he would not.

"She looks perfectly healthy to me?"

"Sephiria is still a threat. For everyone's safety, including her own she, must remain her."

"…..I'll take care of her…"

"Zero, this isn't a request; it's an order."

His gaze never lifted from Sephiria. H was fully prepared to fight for her if he need to. Sephiria was all that mattered, all he needed and no one would take her away. Not again. Zero leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, quickly and gently. Her eyes shot open, this time completely different. Zero was her main focus. At first, Zero didn't know what to do or say. Would she even be able to recognize him? They had spent do much time apart and with her slow recovery… He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. If she had no idea who he was, it would be more than he could bear. He had already lost her once.

"….Z...e…ro….."

"Sophy."

The nurse quickly ran towards them, pulling out her flash light like she did every day. She moved it back and forth in front of her eyes. Zero didn't stop her. He knew that all the nurse wanted to do was help at this point.

"Sephiria… Sephiria, can you hear me?"

However, Sephiria didn't answer. She continued to stare up at Zero without falter. The nurse did notice that, for the first time in months, Sephiria did have a reaction to the light. The headmaster and Yuki had come to stand right next to Zero, waiting for what might occur.

"It is my professional opinion that Sephiria stay in this young man's company."

"It's settled then. Zero will be Sephiria's new guard, can't argue with a professional."

With the headmasters comment the association president remained silent with so many witnesses around her. She couldn't ignore the nurse's statement. She could always question the nurse's credibility, but she knew that she had lost this fight.

"Sephiria is in your care. If anything should happen, I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

Zero knew by her words that the slightest mistake would cost them, but he didn't care. He took a step forward, leaving the association headquarters and walking towards their "home". Looking down at Sephiria, Zero could see that her eyes were still open, staring at him intently. However, those eyes were not the ones he remembered. But perhaps finally being together might cause a change: to bring back her will to live.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok here we go. One more chapter to go and this story is over. Thank you all for your lovely review and for reading this story. Enjoy...

I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Chapter 19

Sephiria's progression began to rise at a much higher rate than in the association's care. Her motor functions and recognition were at an all time high. However, her ability to speak was still incomplete; the only word she ever spoke was Zero's name. Yuki and the headmaster tried to help Zero, but he wanted to do things himself. He wanted to take care of Sephiria the way it should have been form the begging. Every morning, Zero would take care of all of Sephiria's needs, all that he could. Occasionally, he would need Yuki's assistance in some areas. Sephiria only acknowledged Zero; even if Yuki or the headmaster tried to help her, she would pay them little attention. Whenever Zero walked into the room, her eyes were always on him; where ever he went, she would follow except for classes. In her condition, it would do her little good.

Sephiria sat on the bed waiting, just like she always did. Zero was staying in the same room as Sephiria to keep a closer eye on her. Staying in the same room she had when she first arrived at the academy. Like any other day, she stared at the floor and continued to stare for hours until the room's door suddenly opened. As it opened, Sephiria lifted her head to see Zero walking through. However, his appearance was a bit alarming. He was covered in blood and the look on his face was anything from pleasant. Sephiria caught his eyes and stared at him intently.

"…Zero…."

He didn't respond, possibly because he didn't know what to say. What he had done tonight to save himself was something he wished no one would ever discover. He looked away from Sephiria's gaze. Having her realize what he did would be the worst thing in his opinion. Sephiria lifted herself off the bed and walked to stand in front of Zero. She reached out to touch him he pulled slightly back. He couldn't allow her to touch him, not like this. But Sephiria didn't falter; she moved quickly and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his own, gripping his hand tightly. Zero still couldn't look at her. Sephiria leaned her head forward resting it on his shoulder.

All Zero could think about was how she could do this. Even in her condition, she still tried to consul him, tired to take care of him when it was his turn to take care of her. Sephiria suddenly lifted her head off his shoulder and pulled back. She started walking towards the door, pulling Zero along with her. They exited her room and started making their way down the hall. She suddenly pulled them into a door that led to the bath room. She continued to walk until they were both standing under the shower head. Perhaps Sephiria thought that cleaning Zero could make him feel better.

Zero didn't move. He wasn't sure what he should do. To his surprise, Sephiria moved first, removing his coat letting it fall to the floor. She started to remove his vest, pushing it over his shoulder to join his coat on the floor. Finally reaching his shirt, she began to unbutton it, starting at the top. As she did this, Zero continued to stare at her intently, having a moment of déjà vu. However, this time, it seemed to be reversed. Finally having his shirt hit the floor, Sephiria leaned forward, allowing her fingers to glide across his skin. Pulling a wash cloth from behind them, Sephiria began to whip away the blood that covered his body.

Having finally finished her work, Sephiria looked up into his eyes; the menacing look that was once held within them was now gone. Leaning forward once again, Sephiria returned the wash cloth, but at the same time turned the knob for the water to come pouring out on top of them. Sephiria had only moved one knob and, as a result, the water was freezing. Zero quickly turned toward the knobs behind him and adjusted the water so that they wouldn't catch a cold.

Before he could turn around, he felt something on top of his head. Sephiria's fingers were moving in his hair, back and toward, shampooing his hair. The way she moved was at a rhythm; her touch was always gentle. Once her fingers left his head, he finally turned to face her. Looking at her, he could see her reaching for the second bottle. Zero grabbing her wrist startled her enough to drop the bottle. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear.

"….Sorry…"

Sephiria did not respond; simply rested her head on his chest. Neither said a word, allowing the water above to flush away anything and everything. Even with the water's distraction, small subtleties could still be seen, heard, felt. Everything about her was tempting him; was it just the situation? On instinct, Zero's head started to lean down towards her neck. Her smell was still as intoxicating as it had been that very first time.

Remembering how she had offered him her blood, not only for the others students' protection, but for his own. Being so close to her, he couldn't help but to take in her sent. Driven by instinct, his tongue passed lightly above her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her reaction was that of surprise, but not resistance.

What was he doing? Was he really going to drink her blood? Even in the condition she was in?

Sephiria obviously did not remember the agreement between them. How could he ask her to? Holding back was harder than he ever thought possible. Everything was perfect. The place, the time; absolutely everything was in his favor. However, the only thing he did not have was her permission, and he would never drink from her without it. Collecting himself, he pulled back. As he did, Sephiria lifted her head off his chest to stare up into his eyes. This time, however, it was she that leaned forward towards his neck. Her nose touched his skin as she smelled him, moving up and down as if searching for something. When she finally settled on a spot, she licked his neck instead. Whether or not she would actually try to do something, Zero was unsure. Sephiria pulled away, taking on of Zero's hands and placing it on her neck, just where he had previously been.

"…drink…"

Drink? What was she trying to say? Did she actually want Zero to drink from her?

Zero simply continued to stare at her, his hand was still touching her neck. Releasing his hand, Sephiria moved closer to him, leaving Zero with little room to pull away from. Touching her smooth skin once again caused his body to shake. Was it instinct or was it desire?

Forgetting everything else, Zero leaned in and sank his fangs into her neck, gently at first as to not frighten her, but Sephiria seemed perfectly at peace. Zero wrapped his arms around her once again, bringing her even closer to him. Simply having her within his arms was more than enough.

After having his fill Zero pulled back to stare at Sephiria once more. He half expected a look of fright within her eyes. However, her eyes where the same, still staring at him intently, recognizing him and only him. Sephiria's eyes traveled down a bit to stare at his lips, now covered in her blood. Leaning forward, she licked his lips. Surprising Zero once more, she continued to move closer to him, moving her tongue over his lips, tasting her own blood and licking him clean. With one last lick tracing from his jaw line all the way up his chin, it seemed Sephiria's job was done. Realizing that the water had finally gotten cold, Zero turned the knobs completely off. Stepping out of the shower, he quickly wrapped Sephiria in a towel then lifting her up in his arms and caring her back to what was now their room.

Lying together in each other's arms, there was nothing else. The whole world could crumble away and he wouldn't care. He was at peace, as much peace as he could have. Sephiria wasn't completely back to her normal self, but it was enough for him. The water dripped off the tips of his hair, falling down onto her face. Wiping it away with his fingers, Sephiria continued to sleep peacefully.

Night after night, it was always the same way. The only way Zero could get her to fall asleep was to hold her in his arms. During the first night, it was just his overwhelming joy at finally having her back. But during the nights that followed, it was the only way she would rest. Whenever he was in a room with her, she would continuously stare at him for no reason. From the moment he entered to the moment she could no longer see him.

She constantly following him were ever he went. If he could, he would have taken her to classes as well. Spending time with her anytime at all was precious. Time…how much time had gone by without her? Not just the few months since the association had taken her away, but before that. When they were children, how much time had gone by without each other? Years? Thinking that she was dead was one of the worst things he had gone through. But that didn't matter. Not now. She was right here with him and that's all that mattered.

Waiting was something Sephiria had gotten lot of practice in, like having to wait for Zero to return every night. She sat on the bed like always, staring at the floor until she could hear him passing though the door. The door knob turned and eventually the door moved forward. Stepping inside, he walked over to Sephiria quickly, almost uneasy. Sephiria lifted her gaze from the floor she meet his eyes. Staring at him now, he appeared to be the same; however, his hair was a bit longer and his height was significantly higher than before. But deep down inside, he was still the same.

"….Ichiru….."

He said nothing, simply stared at her the same way she would stare at Zero whenever he walked through that door. Sephiria lifted herself off the bed and walked closer to him. Standing only a few inches apart, Sephiria continued to stare at him as well. Slowly, she took another step towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't move, didn't say a word. What should he do? What should he say? The only thing that come to his mind was to hold perfectly still. If he did move, perhaps this moment would somehow disappear, and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to savor this moment. Not only was she alive, but she was standing right in front of him, so close that he could touch her, feel her warmth running though his body.

Hesitantly enough, Ichiru slowly lifted his arms, placing them ever so slowly around her body, embracing everything about her. She was finally back in his life after what seemed like an eternity. Sephiria was not only his friend; she wasn't just some girl. He knew a long time ago that she was the girl, his girl. Even if he could never really have her, this was enough for him. Ichiru knew that his brother was going to be victorious in this as well. However, holding her like this in his arms, the way he had always imagined, was just fine.

He waited patiently outside the door, never giving away his presence. He simply stood and waited. Zero knew how much his little brother loved Sephiria. Time was not enough to make those feeling simply disappear. In fact, perhaps it only made them stronger. That was something he could relate to. Having someone come back from the dead was an intoxicating feeling. He moved away from the door and walking down the hallway. He knew that Sephiria would be safe with Ichiru. No matter what Ichiru's goals were, hurting Sephiria was not one of them.

Zero finally returned to the room several hours later to find Sephiria sleeping peacefully. Ichiru must have stayed with her until she fell asleep otherwise she would still be up waiting. He walked closer to her bed, placed a hand on her check, and simply watched. She was perfectly safe, not only that, but perhaps a bit happy as well. Zero walked out of the room again; there was one other place he needed to go. Someone else he needed to visit; Yuki had been feeling a bit ill lately. Traveling down the hall, Zero stopped right in front of her door.

_

* * *

_

_What are you going to do?_

That very question burned a whole in Zero's mind. No matter how many times he tired to answer, nothing would come forth. What would he do? He decided it was better to stay away from Sephiria at the moment; in his anger, he might lash out at her and that would only cause her harm and even greater confusion.

Yuki was a vampire. Not just a vampire, she was a pureblood. Right under his nose this whole time. He hated them, wished to kill every single last one of them. But could he really do it? Could he really kill Yuki? She isn't the same person, not any more.

"Here I come to visit you and your turning into a hermit. Stupid student."

"Master…what did you come for?"

"I'm here for Sephiria."

Hearing her name called out instantly caught Zero's attention, focusing on what he could possibly want with her. This man was his master and Sephiria's as well, even if it was a long time ago. He would never let harm come to his former student.

"And I received an order form the association. 'Restrain one of the Kiryuu twins, Zero', it said."

"What are you going to do with Sephiria?"

"Nothing. She will be brought back to headquarters for an evaluation. I heard she's doing better."

An evaluation at this time appeared to be standard. Her improvement in these last few weeks seemed incredible; it was only natural that the association would want to know where her loyalties lied, to determine whether they could use her or not. If she was with Yagari, then she would be ok. Zero didn't stop to say goodbye to Sephiria. After all, this wasn't really a goodbye, only a short separation until the association could release them both. However, in his present condition, perhaps it was best if he kept his distance.


	20. Chapter 20

This is it, the events of this chapter move rather quickly. So try not to dwell on the details and focus on the ending. I added a miniature epilogue. I want to thank all the people who kept up with me slow updates and all the people who are barely starting to read this story. This is one of my favorites and i hope its one of yours as well. If not i hope it helps in some way, shape or form. Any who Thank You and Enjoy. ^-^

I do not own Vampire Knight only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 20

The halls were dark, just like they were the first time she was here. A cold, chilling breeze always seemed to pass through just as she entered the small room again. Yagari was not allowed to stay at Sephiria's side once they entered headquarters. He was ordered to return to Cross Academy and they would contact him if anything should arise. Being given little choice, he left Sephiria alone with the hunters. Sephiria was left in isolation once again; she sat on the bed and found that same spot on the floor, allowing her mind to drift away.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

A child's voice echoed through the room, filling the empty space with that same chilling breeze as when he first entered. The voice seemed to spark something within Sephiria, causing her to look up. When she did, she found herself staring at a child, with short brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked so young, compared to the two hunters outside her door.

"Well, I didn't let that brat ancestor interfere so you could simply sit here staring off into space."

"…ancestor….brat….."

"Your hopeless, you know that. This is the last time I will be kicking your ass into gear. You're on your own now, kid."

Rip closed the space between him and Sephiria, placing a hand on top of her's. With that simple gesture, a mind-numbing pain flowed through her entire body. Just like a light switch, something had been turned back on inside of her. Her entire body was shaking; everything appeared to be different. Every sound. Ever sight. Every smell. Every touch. Absolutely everything seemed new, completely encompassing. Sephiria was aware of everything, and the first thing she noticed was that this was not her home. Sephiria lifted herself off the bed and walked towards the door. She reached out to turn the door knob only to find nothing. Sephiria touched the door lightly, feeling the cold metal beneath her skin. Her hand stopped searching when she found the proper place. She gave a push on the metal and it immediately flew off its hinges, landing on the other side of the hallway. The two hunters stationed outside her room were in complete shock at the sudden action. Sephiria stepped outside the door's frame, leaving her guards behind.

"Like I said before: good Luck."

The guards turned around quickly to find that the room was empty and that their captive was no were in sight. They quickly ran down the hallway; this needed to be reported right away, before something happened.

Instinct was all that was leading her now. Sephiria had no other reasoning for anything. Losing herself to those primal instincts, she ran as fast as she could. Her mind couldn't comprehend it; where was she running to? Where were these instincts leading her too? Pain was all she felt at that moment, like a knife being plunged into her heart, but she couldn't understand why. All she could do to ease the pain was run. Stairs could be seen in the distance. At the top of those stairs, buildings could be seen on the horizon. However, there was something else on along those steps, crawling like leeches. They appeared to be making their way towards those buildings. Instinct was all Sephiria could use to explain what she was doing. She traveled up those steps, removing anything that got in her way. So many buildings surrounded her in every possible direction.

Sephiria looked to her right and then to her left. Nothing. Nothing appeared familiar to her. Taking a few steps back, a sudden scent filled her lungs. A scent that clouded her senses, the source completely unknown to her. Running was all her mind could think of, the need to find the source drove her further. She ran into a building that appeared no different from any other and down the stairs until she reached the bottom. Sephiria found what appeared to be a cell, the door left wide open with claw marks running along the side of the wall. Once she stepped inside, the source of that intoxicating aroma was revealed. Blood covered the floor of that cell; however, blood was not the only thing on the floor.

Sephiria stepped closer towards the man, who appeared to be perfectly still. Sephiria kneeled down next to him, lifted him up so that she could rest his head on her lap. She moved her hand closer, moving a few strands of hair away from his face. Instinct; what could it mean? She had traveled so far to be right her. She followed her instincts and where had that gotten her? In some unknown place to find a dead body on the floor. Who was this person? Why were they here? Why did this have to happen?

"You came."

Sephiria lifted her head to look; he wasn't dead, not yet. He looked up at her, smiling.

"You forgot this."

Using what little strength he had left, he lifted up his arms to dangle a chain in front of Sephiria's face. Taking the necklace from his hand, she lifted it up to her face to examine it closely. It appeared simple enough, an oval shaped item. Looking at it closely, she found markings on the oval, and then read it out loud.

"…..Sephiria…."

As if on cue, the oval opened, revealing the faces of three smiling children and a message engraved on the other side.

"…Always…together….."

In that instant, everything became clear. Her jumbled mind found peace and clarity. Instinct was not the only thing leading her to this place. Everything Sephiria had temporally lost returned. All she could do was close her eyes tightly while griping onto the locket. That precious locket was something she would never leave again. She turned her gaze back to Ichiru lying on her lap. She tightened the hold over him, leaning her head down, bringing them closer together.

"Don't you be sad too. I was no good anyway. This way I can finally be a part of Zero."

Sephiria lifted her head looking into his eyes; he looked so happy.

"I … didn't want you to be a part of Zero. I wanted… you to be you."

Sephiria leaned down quickly, placing her lips on Ichiru's, sharing a kiss he never thought would happen. Her lips were soft and gentle as wet drops fell on his face. Her tears were a reminder of what he was leaving. Sephiria had finally come back and now he was the one leaving. Finally lifting her head up to look into his eyes one last time, she could see the joy in them.

"I'll always be here."

Ichiru's eyes closed slowly. Finally feeling the dead weight on her lamp, Sephiria's tears began anew. She cried a loud scream, which no doubt could be heard throughout the school. Placing his body down on the floor, she got to her feet, walking out of that basement as the tears continued to fall down her checks without any signs of stopping.

Stepping out of the building, Sephiria could finally hear the commotion on the rooftops above. Looking up, she could see a few figures fighting, but couldn't make out who they were. One of the figures turned its head to look in her direction as if he knew she was there.

"Come, my pet."

Everything went black in an instant. When Sephiria's eyes finally found the light, she appeared to be standing right in front of some unknown man. He had a striking resemblance to Kaname at first glance.

"Sephiria!"

The urge to turn and look at the owner of that voice was being held back. She continued to look forward, facing that man. Sephiria's sudden appearance was something neither Zero or Yukki had imagined. When Rido mentioned his pet, they imagined another vampire. But in an instant, she was there, standing between them and Rido. Rido took a few steps forward, closing the gap between himself and Sephiria, leaning down towards her neck, caressing the side of her face.

"Get away from her."

Zero aimed his gun towards them; the anger in his face was clearly evident. Nothing else was going to be taken away from him. Nothing. Rido simply chucked at his statement and, without any hesitation, dug his fangs into Sephiria's neck. Sephiria's eyes grew wide with shock, but as much as she wasn't to move, she found that she couldn't. A pain suddenly surged through her body, a scream escaped her lips. Rido lifted his head from her neck, wiping away the left over blood that remained on his chin.

"Kill them."

Sephiria turned, as if that voice controlled her every move. Sephiria didn't remember wanting to turn around. She didn't remember letting go of her restraints. The instant she turned to face them, her eyes had already turned pitch black and her arm had changed to become completely unrecognizable. Her skin had gained a new color, the texture rough and jagged. What was once slender fingers were now razor-sharp claws. Sephiria quickly turned around, using her new claws to strike the person right behind her. When Sephiria finally noticed who that person was, she was shocked. Zero appeared to be in just as much shock as she was. Again and again, without restrain, Sephiria used her strength to swipe her claws at Zero. All Zero could do was doge her relentless attacks. Stopping at a distance, they gazed into each other's eyes; everything was visible to them. There were no lies, no secrets. Not any more.

"Billy left behind a wonderful pet."

Sephiria froze in place. Billy? What did this man know about her monster of a father? Was this all a part of his plan? Was he going to give her away to this man? To become nothing more than his pet? Was he also responsible for ruining her life? Anger consumed Sephiria. She wanted him dead more than before, possibly just as much as she had wanted Billy dead. Sephiria's gaze found Zero's once more. Seeing her rage, Zero could only stare as well. Rage was something he knew all too well, but how far would that take them. Were they really only fighting to kill? Or was there something more? Sephiria held the belief that to kill was not the reason she fought. She was not going to let this happen again. She was not going to be used as a tool for other's amusement. She had enough. No one was going to control her anymore.

"Kill them."

"I don't fight to kill."

"What?"

"I fight for what I've always have… I fight to protect."

Sephiria suddenly vanished from everyone's sights. She reappeared behind Rido and dug her claws into his chest. Giving Zero the opportunity to strike, she pulled out her hand from his body quickly. A loud bang resonated in her ears as shards appeared on the spot, almost floating in the air. Sephiria stepped closer to the ledge of the building, looking back at Zero. His eyes were filled with so much pain, Sephiria could barely stand it. Her eyes returning to their previous state and that abnormal arm vanishing at will.

"I don't want it to end yet."

She took one last look at Zero and then vanished from sight, leaving Yuki and Zero alone. Whatever Zero decided to do was something he would want to do alone. Sephiria traveled back to where she first arrived. Finding everything exactly as she left it, Sephiria walked closer towards Ichiru's body, kneeling next to him again. She waited, simply sitting in that basement on the stone floor, surrounded by the blood of the people she loved most. Lost in thought, Sephiria didn't hear the footsteps that descended the stairs. Coming close to the cell entrance, Zero stopped to look at them. The people he loved, one dead and the other having just come back from the dead. Sadness and joy were mixed together along with several other emotions.

Having finally spotted Zero at the entrance, Sephiria stared at him, waiting to see what he did next. Zero walked into the cell, taking his time, closing the gap between them. When he was right in front of them, Zero bent down and lifted Ichiru up in his arms. They exited the basement together.

When they left the building, they once again crossed paths with old and new enemies. Zero turned his head slightly to see them up above, but chose to ignore them. However, Sephiria had other ideas. She quickly vanished from Zero's side and reappeared behind Kaname.

"I won't hesitate to fight."

That was all she needed to say. She would not forget who had given her this second chance. But if the time should ever come, she would not hesitate to kill him. Sephiria was and still is a hunter, no matter what species she might be. That is something that will never change.

* * *

The sun's rays shined through the curtains. For two creatures of the night, it was not a pleasant sight. Sephiria moved her arm lazily back and forth, hoping to catch the curtains and close that small gap that allowed the sun's raise to shine at her face. She attempts failing several times; her fingers could never seem to grasp the curtain long enough. Having had enough, she lifted herself off the bed and forcefully pulled the curtains a bit too much, ripping them in the process.

"You have to pay for that."

Sephiria said nothing as she climbed back into bed, being wrapped in him arms in the process. Sephiria tuned her body to face Zero, leaning her head on his chest slightly, taking in his scent. His smell was intoxicating to her, if he was every near her, she would know instantly just by that fact. Her nose itched as it touched his bare skin. Still half asleep, she kissed his chest again and again, just slightly brushing against his skin, her lips barley making contact.

Having had enough of her teasing, Zero grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Seeing the sleepiness in her eyes, he decided it was time for her to wake up. He brought his lips to meets her's, gently waking her. But what started off as a simple peek deepened in a matter of seconds. Sephiria wrapped her arms around him, entangling themselves in each other. After having indulged within each other's taste, they finally pulled back for air, Zero being the one to speak first.

"We'll be late"

"Class will still be there."

Sephiria pushed Zero back, having him lay on his back as she sat on his waist. As she leaned down, a small shinny object dangled in front of his face, serving as a reminder to both of them. Sephiria raised her hand, bringing it to his check, caressing it gently before moving up to remove a few strands of hair from his eyes. She leaned down and began kissing him again as gently as when they began. She stared by placing a kiss on his forehead and moving down, eventually finding his lips, coming together and moving against her own. Tender, soft kisses were how they would always start off innocently.

"We'll definably be late."

Sephiria could only smile at his comment, receiving a smile from him in return. Sephiria leaned down again, capturing his lips once more with no intention of letting go.

* * *

The End...

If you have any questions or comments feel free to ask. Side note i have already started thinking of other fics and was curious as to what you guys thought about the series i have on my poll. Thanks


End file.
